Apapun Untukmu
by Aura Huang
Summary: Demi Lily, Rose rela melakukan apapun untuk Lily agar ia bahagia. Bahkan, dia merelakan cinta pertamanya untuk Lily./CH 8 IS UP/ RNR PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie, aku ingin buah apel."

Rose yang sedari tadi sedang membaca buku Aritmanchy yang tebalnya membuat Al dan Hugo geli, menatap sepupunya—Lily dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau mau apel?"

Lily mengangguk dan wajahnya memelas.

"Baiklah, Lils." Balas Rose sambil menyuruh Lily duduk dan dia berlari-lari kecil kedapur untuk mengambil buah apel yang segar.

Rose menatap beberapa buah yang tertata rapi di atas lemari piring-gelas. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan dia langsung tersenyum. Lalu dia mengambil kursi dan menaikinya, dan _hap_! Dia mendapatkan apelnya.

Rose menaruh kursinya lagi ditempat semula dan berjalan riang menuju Lily yang sedang menunggunya lalu menyerahkannya.

"Terimakasih, Rosie!" teriak gadis itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan mulai memakan pelan apelnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Lils.."

* * *

"_Apapun __untukmu."_

* * *

**Apapun ****Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alurnya yang kecepatan **

* * *

"Aku ingin ikut ke Hogwarts bersama mu, Rosie." Saut Gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah—Lily. Rose yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya menengok kearah Lily, "Tahun depan kau akan masuk, Lils."

Lily cemberut, "Tapi aku maunya sekarang."

Rose tersenyum lembut, "Tahun depan, Lils. Bagaimana kalau kau mengganti keinginanmu yang lain?

Lily berpikir dan mengembungkan pipinya yang tembam. Lalu menatap Rose penuh harap, "Aku ingin mahkota yang cantik, Rosie!"

Rose mengangguk mengerti dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai berkeliling mencari tangkai bunga. Lalu dia menemukan bunga mawar dan langsung memotongnya tanpa melihat durinya.

"Ah," guman Rose pelan, lalu dia menghisap darahnya yang keluar dari jempol tangannya sambil memotong tangkainya lagi.

Lalu dia memotong tangkai lainnya berserta durinya agar Lily tidak terluka saat memakainya. Dia duduk dan mulai merakitnya menjadi mahkota untuk Lily. Saat sudah selesai, dia melihat hasil karyanya dengan kagum.

"Rosie! Dimana kau?"

"Aku disini, Lils!" balas Rose sambil berjalan menuju arah suara Lily. Dan dia menemukan Lily yang sedang berlari-lari kearahnya, "Kau sudah membuatnya?"

Rose mengangguk dan memberikan mahkotanya ke Lily menerimanya dengan senang dan dia memakainya dikepalanya, "Rosie! Mahkota ini sangat cantik! Terimakasih!"

Rose memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Apapun untukmu, Lils."

* * *

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau liburan sudah selesai." Guman James tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya yang menatap kaca Hogwarts Express dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Aku juga." Sambung Al sedih.

Rose menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan sepupunya tersebut.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka dengan keras yang membuat James, Al dan Rose kaget.

"Oh, hai Potter, Weasley."Sapa orang itu dengan dingin. Laki-laki yang mempunyai kulit pucat, rambut pirang dan dingin—Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hai, Malfoy." Balas Al mewakilkan. Rose mendengus kesal dan langsung menaruh perhatiannya lagi kebuku Aritmanchynya. James memandang Scorpius sebal sedangkan Al tersenyum ramah keteman Asramanya tersebut.

Scorpius langsung masuk dan duduk disamping Rose—yang membuat Gadis itu kaget setengah mati dan James nyengir melihatnya.

"Aritmanchy, Weasley?"

"Ya." Balas Rose tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

Scorpius tertawa sinis, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka Aritmanchy, Weasley."

Rose mendengus kesal, "Suka-suka aku, Malfoy."

"Aku lebih suka pelajaran Ramuan."

"Aku tidak tanya, Malfoy."

"Oh—kukira kau penasaran, Weasley."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!" balas Rose berteriak yang membuat Scorpius diam melihatnya. Lalu Scorpius mendengus bosan dan mulai memakan permen kodoknya dengan tenang, seolah-olah tidak melihat wajah Rose yang memerah karena kesal—

—dan wajah James dan Al yang menatapnya geli.

Beginilah Scorpius dan Rose yang jarang akur.

* * *

"Kami duluan, Rosie!" saut James dan Al sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Rose membalas mereka dengan melambaikan tangan nya dan tersenyum.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama mereka."

_**Lagi-lagi dia, **_batin Rose dalam hati. Rose menatap Scorpius kesal, "Terserah aku, Malfoy."

Scorpius menyeringai, "Harusnya dari dulu kau tidak usah bersama mereka, Weasley. Lebih baik kau bersama ku saja."

Bersama ku saja—

—BERSAMA KU SAJA?

Rose mengalihkan pandanganya dari Scorpius untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya dan mencoba bersikap senetral mungkin, "Kau mabuk, Malfoy? Bicara mu ngelantur gitu."

Scorpius merangkul tubuh mungil Rose, "Tidak."

Pipi Rose semakin memerah dengan kelakuan Scorpius. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu kencang—sangat kencang apalagi dia salah tingkah ketika mereka ditunjuk oleh Siswi tahun ke-1.

"M-malfoy! Hentikan sekarang juga atau ku kutuk kau!" teriak Rose sambil berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuh Scorpius.

* * *

"_**Oh jadi itu yang namanya Scorpius? Kalahkan dia disetiap test, Rosie. Untungnya kau memiliki otak seperti Ibumu." Kata Ron sambil mengelus rambut Putrinya.**_

"_**Ron—Astaga! Jangan membuat mereka berdua bermusuhan sebelum masuk kesekolah!" Tegur Hermione sambil memukul lengan suaminya.**_

"_**Ingat, Rosie. Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni!" Kata Ron (lagi) tanpa mempedulikan omelan istrinya.**_

* * *

"Weasley?Helloooo,"

Rose tersadar dari lamunan nya dan menemukan tangan Scorpius yang sedang melambai-lambai didepan wajahnya. Rose mengembungkan pipinya dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Scorpius.

"Kau sudah kembali? Syukurlah. Kukira kau sedang memikirkan aku." Balas Scorpius santai sambil berjalan mendahului Rose yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Aku memikirkan perkataan Dad ku." Guman Rose pelan yang membuat Scorpius berhenti dan menatap Rose penuh tanya, "Perkataan apa, Weasley?"

Rose menggeleng sedih dan berjalan menghampiri Scorpius, "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Aula Besar, Malfoy."

Dan mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Tanpa memukul, saling mengatai atau banyak omong.

* * *

_**"Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikah dengan Darah Murni"**_

* * *

Rose mendengus kesal.

_**Siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan nya—**_

—_**tunggu, menikah dengan nya? **_

Rose menggeleng kesal dan menusuk-nusuk makan malamnya dengan sadis.

**_Mata abu-abu_**

Wajah Rose memerah karena mengingat_**nya** _lagi. Mengumpat dalam hati; kenapa aku menyukai mata abu-abu itu.

"Hei—kasian makanan nya." Tegur James yang membuat Rose menatap makanan nya dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maaf."

"Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Al yang duduk disampingnya. Rose menatapnya heran, "Kok kamu duduk disini?"

Al mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "_**Well, **_aku kan kalau bosan di Slytherin suka disini. Emangnya kenapa?"

Rose salah tingkah. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa kalau Al memang suka pindah-pindah tempat duduk. Dominique menatapnya heran, "Punya masalah?"

Rose menggeleng.

"Serius?" sambung Fred yang dari tadi diam saja.

Rose mengangguk.

"Pasti ada hubungan nya dengan Malfoy itu."

Rose tanpa sadar mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Al yang membuat semuanya heboh tak terkecuali James dan Fred.

"Rosie kecil kita menyukai Scorpius Malfoy!" ejek James dan Fred bersamaan yang membuat Rose sadar dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, "DIAM! AKU TIDAK SUKA DIA!"

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau menyukai Scorpius, Rosie." Saut Dominique sambil nyengir. Rose menggeleng dan menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

_**Mati deh aku**_, batinnya.

Al yang sedari diam saja langsung menunjuk burung hantu, "Lihat, Rosie! Itu Pigwidgeon!"

Rose menatap burung hantu milik Ayahnya yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Lalu Rose menangkap tumpukkan surat yang dibawa burung hantu kesayangan nya tersebut dan menatap Pigwidgeon yang pergi berlalu.

"Banyak sekali," saut Al sambil melihat-lihat surat tersebut lalu dia membulatkan matanya, "Loh, kok disini ada surat buat kami juga?"

"Mungkin Dad menitipnya," balas James sambil mengambil surat dari Orangtuanya tersebut, diikuti oleh keluarga Potter dan Weasley lain nya.

Rose mengambil surat dari Orangtua nya dan membukanya,

_**Hai, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Haha walaupun baru sehari kau pergi, kami sudah sangat merindukanmu. Mum, Dad dan Hugo sehat-sehat saja disini.**_

_**Uncle Harry tadi menitipkan suratnya untuk anak-anaknya. Tidak merepotkan mu kan? Hugo dan Lily makin tidak sabar untuk menyusulmu ke Hogwarts.**_

_**Belajar yang baik, sayang! Dan jaga kondisimu, okay.**_

_**Kami selalu bangga dengan mu.**_

_**Salam cinta,**_

_**Dad, Mum dan Hugo**_

"Oy, Rosie! Ini ada surat dari Lily!" saut James kencang sambil melempar surat berwarna pink ke arahnya. Rose mengambilnya, "Suaranya biasa aja, dong."

James nyengir.

Rose membuka surat dari Lily—sepupu kesayangannya.

_**Hai, Rosie!**_

_**Ini aku Lily. Mmm, apakah di Hogwarts menyenangkan? Ah! Aku tahu pasti sangat menyenangkan kan? Hehe. Aku tidak sabar menunggu tahun depan.**_

_**Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana di Hogwarts nanti. Aku ingin memakan coklat kodok yang waktu itu diberikan oleh James, rasanya enak sekali. Jika aku sudah sekolah disana, aku akan selalu membeli coklat kodok hehe.**_

_**Rosie, aku harap kau sehat selalu. Jaga kondisimu, okay?**_

_**Salam Sayang,**_

_**Lily L.P**_

Rose tersenyum setelah membaca surat tersebut, "Apapun untukmu, Lils.."

* * *

Setelah makan malam, anak-anak mulai kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali keluarga Potter dan Weasley. James dan Fred tak henti-hentinya membuat lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Maklum saja, dari Aula Besar ke Asrama Gryffindor lumayan jauh. Sebagai pelawak, James dan Fred menghibur teman-teman asrama nya.

Al menyolek lengan Rose, "Aku ke asrama ku ya. Kasih tahu ke lain nya nanti saja. Dadah."

"Oke, hati-hati Al!" balas Rose sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke Al yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Lalu dia mengikuti teman-teman nya memasuki lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Ada yang langsung kekamar, ada yang duduk-duduk santai diruang rekreasi, ada yang langsung baca buku, dan lain-lain.

"Anak-anak, silahkan berkumpul di ruang Rekreasi." Suruh Professor Minerva McGonagall ke anak-anak asramanya, Gryffindor.

Semuanya langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan berjalan ke ruang Rekreasi untuk berkumpul. Professor McGonagall tersenyum hangat, "Akan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan nanti. Dan hanya untuk anak tahun 3 ke atas."

"YES!" teriak murid tahun 3 keatas. Sedangkan murid tahun ke 1 dan 2 hanya bisa cemberut—iri karena tidak bisa ikut ke Hogsmeade.

"Aku akan membeli banyak permen dan coklat," saut James yang membuat Rose yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya penuh harap, "Aku ingin nitip. Boleh?"

James memandangnya lembut, "Akan kubelikan, tenang saja—"

"—Tidak. Aku ingin membeli banyak coklat kodok. Aku punya uang kok," potong Rose cepat-cepat sambil menatap James penuh harap.

"O-oke. Memangnya buat siapa coklatnya?" tanya James mengerutkan keningnya.

"Buat—"

Fred muncul diantara mereka berdua dan berteriak, "BUAT SCORPIUS MALFOY, KAN?"

Pipi Rose memerah ketika mendengar nama orang itu disebut.

"Fred, jangan meledek dia terus." Tegur Dominique lembut yang membuat Fred menghilangkan cengiran nya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi beneran buat Scorpius?" tanya James sekali lagi.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham! Aku ingin membelinya untuk Hugo dan Lily!" balas Rose buru-buru yang membuat James mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, akan kubelikan pesananmu, Rosie."

* * *

Hogwarts sepi hari ini. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan rata-rata mereka pergi ke Hogsmeade.

Dan Rose bosan setengah mati.

Tadinya dia ingin meminta Al untuk menemaninya seharian ini—_**Well, **_walaupun setiap hari Al menemani dia sih, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Al yang belum mengerjakan Essainya.

Dan sekarang dia disini. Duduk ditepi danau hitam. Sendirian—

"Tumben kau sendiri saja, Weasley."

—tadinya.

Rose menatap sampingnya dan menemukan Scorpius yang sedang memandangnya. Angin meniup rambut pirangnya yang membuatnya—_**tampan. **_Pipi Rose memerah lagi.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Weasley." Saut Scorpius percaya diri dan langsung duduk disamping Rose tanpa permisi—seperti biasa.

"T-terserah kau saja, Malfoy." Balas Rose gugup. Scorpius tertawa geli mendengar suara Rose yang lucu ketika gugup. Rose cemberut, "Hentikan, Malfoy!"

"Haha," tawa Scorpius meledek dan dia langsung melingkarkan tangan nya kepinggang Rose yang membuat pipi Rose tambah memerah.

_**Gila! Scorpius Malfoy gila! Sudah beberapa hari ini aku dan dia melakukan skinship! Tapi aku—**_

"Kau menyukai ini, Weasley?" tanya Scorpius tanpa menghilangkan cengiran nya.

—_**suka..**_

"Tidak." Balas Rose cepat-cepat yang membuat Scorpius melepaskan nya, "Kenapa?"

Rose diam.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku agak penasaran dengan perkataan Ayahmu."

Rose menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

_**Kenapa dia penasaran? **_

"Kenapa kau penasaran, Malfoy?"

Scorpius bergerak gelisah, "Karena, mungkin ini ada kaitan nya denganku."

Rose mendengus, "Percaya diri sekali kau, Malfoy."

Scorpius menatap Rose penuh harap, "Apa perkataan Ayahmu? Kasih tau, dong." Lalu Scorpius memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kasih tahu aku, ayolah."

Rose menatap kaget Scorpius yang sedang bertingkah aneh sambil memohon-mohon, lalu dia tertawa dengan keras yang membuat Scorpius menatapnya malas, "Ayolah. Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu. Ayo, kasih tahu."

Rose memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena kebanyakkan tertawa, tanpa sadar dia memegang pundak Scorpius dan tertawa lagi. Scorpius mencubit lengan Rose, "Ayolah!"

"B-baiklah.." balas Rose sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena kebanyakkan tertawa.

"Jadi?" nada suara Scorpius melembut dan membuat Rose terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi—Dad bilang kalau aku tidak boleh menikahi Darah-Murni."

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan angin meniup rambut mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan Scorpius memegang tangan Rose erat dan membuat Rose menatapnya heran. Scorpius mendekatinya, menatap setiap inci wajah Rose dengan teliti, menyentuh hidung Rose yang berbintik dengan hidungnya sendiri. Scorpius bisa merasakan nafas Rose yang tidak terlalu beratur.

"Mal—" perkataan Rose terpotong saat bibirnya mendapati bibir Scorpius menyentuhnya. Melumatnya pelan dan membuat perut Rose merasakan sensasi aneh.

Rose masih terdiam ketika bibirnya dipaksa oleh Scorpius untuk terbuka. Jantung Rose berdetak dengan kencang dan dia bersumpah dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Scorpius yang sama kencang dengan nya.

_**Biarkan dia mencium mu, Rosie.**_

Hati kecilnya berbicara. Mungkin kali ini dia harus menuruti hati kecilnya. _**Dia harus menurutinya**_. Lalu Rose menutup kedua matanya. Menggalungkan tangan nya ke leher Scorpius dan mengelus rambutnya pelan, membalas ciuman Scorpius yang disambut panas oleh Scorpius.

Ciuman pertamanya ditepi danau hitam bersama Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

"Oh—Rosie! Aku sudah membelikan pesananmu." Saut James sambil memberikan nya kotak berisikan coklat kodok pesanan Rose.

"Terimakasih, James! Kalau begitu semuanya, aku pergi dulu!" balas Rose sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke keluarga Potter dan Weasley yang disambut hangat oleh mereka semua.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Maklum saja Pigwidgeon sudah menunggu Rose di jendela kamarnya. Langkah Rose terhenti ketika ia melihat Scorpius yang sedang menyadarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Rose berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin, tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi ketika melihat Scorpius sudah berhenti didepan nya.

Jantung Rose berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Maaf! Aku takut kau marah, karena kau langsung pergi begitu saja." Seru Scorpius dengan wajah bersalah. Rose menatap Scorpius gugup, "J-jadi, kau menyesal karena telah menciumku, Malfoy?"

Scorpius langsung salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "T-tidak tentu saja! Daridulu aku selalu ingin mencium mu kok!"

Scorpius langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan nya. Wajah Rose semakin memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Scorpius, "Dari dulu?"

"Dari dulu aku menyukaimu, Rose!" balas Scorpius tegas yang membuat Rose menatap laki-laki didepan nya tanpa mengedip.

_**Dari dulu?**_

"Aku... Aku harus mengirim coklat kodok ke Lily!" balas Rose sambil berlari menjauhi Scorpius yang masih diam ditempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, pipinya merah seperti tomat dan dia—

—merasa jatuh cinta ke orang yang salah.

Tanpa sadar, air mata turun dari mata indah Rose.

_**"Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni"**_

* * *

_**Untukmu, Lily.**_

_**Salam sayang,**_

_**Rose Weasley**_

Dia mengikat surat di kaki Pigwidgeon berserta kotak coklat kodok untuk Lily. Membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan Pigwidgeon terbang keluar menuju Lily.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Memeluk bantal kesayangan nya, menjatuhkan wajahnya ke bantal tersebut dan mulai menangis pelan.

_**"Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni"**_

Kata-kata Ayahnya selalu tergiang ditelinganya. Dia makin menangis.

_**Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah—**_

_****__**—**_aku.. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hapus atau Lanjut?

Btw, Chapter ini sudah saya edit agar lebih nyambung lagi /berharap aja sih udh nyambung/

Saya butuh reviewnya, _**guys! Thankyou.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. _**Well, **_Potter Manor sepi hari ini karena James dan Al sekolah dan Ayahnya pergi kerja. Hanya ada dirinya dan Ibu nya dirumah.

Lily bangun dari tidur malas-malasnya dan berjalan menuju arah dapur dimana Ibunya dan menemukan Ibu nya bersama Adena—peri rumahnya yang sedang memasak. Lily memandangi mereka berdua dari belakang.

Ginny berbalik dan tersenyum, "Oh—hai, sayang."

"Hai, Mum. Hai Adena." Sapa Lily sambil duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Adena tersenyum, "Hai, Miss."

Ginny menyerahkan perkerjaan masaknya ke Adena dan menghampiri Lily yang seperti sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mum. Hanya saja aku kesepian," balas Lily jujur dari hati yang membuat Ginny mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Sebentar lagi kau akan masuk Hogwarts bukan? Harusnya kau semangat, Lils!"

Lily tersenyum senang, "Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk Hogwarts!"

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur kecepatan**

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dan Dominique khawatir dengan keadaan sepupu perempuan nya—Rose. Karena kemarin dia tidak bergabung dengan dia ataupun Al.

Dominique memasuki kamar asrama khusus perempuan tahun ke-2 dan Rose termasuk disana. Rata-rata sudah pada bangun dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Dominique mendapati Rose yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal kesayangan nya. Dominique menghampiri nya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur, "Mau cerita dengan ku, Rosie?"

Bukan nya menjawab, Rose malah menatap Dominique dan Dominique kaget melihat wajah Rose yang banyak bekas air mata, "Kau kenapa? Dari kemarin kau diam saja setelah mengirim coklat untuk Lily."

Rose menghapus air matanya dan menatap sepupu nya yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya, "Aku takut."

Dominique menatapnya heran, "Takut kenapa?"

Rose bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk disamping Dominique. Menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak sepupu nya yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya.

"A-aku—" suaranya lirih, tiba-tiba tenggorokan nya susah untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu dia menutup mulutnya lagi.

_**Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang ku dan Malfoy Junior itu.**_

"—mendapatkan nilai jelek di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir," lanjutnya berbohong. Dia tidak mau memberitahu Dominique tentang dirinya dan _**Malfoy Junior**_. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Dominique terutama Ayahnya yang notabe nya masih tidak suka dengan Draco Malfoy walaupun mereka berdua sudah berdamai.

Dominique menatap Rose setengah kaget setengah curiga, "Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Professor Binns memberiku nilai jelek karena aku tertidur dikelasnya, Dominique." Balas Rose sambil menghapus sisa air matanya yang menempel dipipi nya. Dominique mengelus rambut merah-kecoklatan sepupunya dengan lembut, "Kenapa kau bisa tertidur dikelasnya, Rosie?"

Rose sedikit kelabakan. Mencari-cari alasan lain namun pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut coklat, "Hei, kalian berdua dicari sepupu kalian. Mereka menunggu di ruang rekreasi"

Setelah Dominique dan Rose mengucapkan terimakasih ke Clara Wright—gadis tadi, dia pamit dan keluar.

Dominique dan Rose bangkit dari kasur. Dominique ingin membuka pintu tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Rose yang menatapnya penuh harap, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?"

Dominique mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarik tangan Rose. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi.

* * *

James, Al dan Fred duduk didepan meja yang berada di ruang rekreasi. James dan Fred sedang berdiskusi tentang lelucon selanjutnya, sedangkan Al sedang menatap tangga menuju kamar khusus perempuan. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu Dominique dan Rose karena mereka tidak terlalu lapar sekarang, lagipula Aula Besar masih lumayan ramai.

Al penasaran—

—_**sangat penasaran..**_

Akhir-akhir ini Rose selalu aneh seperti seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Dominique dan Rose menuruni tangga dan menyapa mereka, "Hai, _**guys**_."

James dan Fred memandang mereka berdua, "Hai,"

Dominique langsung bergabung ke James dan Fred yang melanjutkan berdiskusi tentang lelucon nya lagi. Sedangkan Rose berjalan menuju Al yang sedari tadi diam saja, bahkan sepupu laki-laki nya itu tidak menyapanya tadi. Rose menyentuh pundak Al dan Al langsung kaget, "Merlin! Kau mengagetkan ku, tahu!"

Rose menatap Al dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maaf, Al. Lagian dari tadi kamu diam saja."

"Oh sejak kapan kau turun dengan Dominique?" tanya Al heran yang membuat Rose menaikkan sebelah alis nya dengan bingung, "Sebenarnya barusan sih. Kau tak liat apa?"

"Tidak."

Rose mendengus kesal dan menatap James, Fred dan Dominique yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rose kemudian mencolek pundak Al yang membuatnya menengok, "Apa?"

"Kau _**sedikit **_aneh hari ini, Al." balas Rose yang membuat Al memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Yang ada itu kamu, Rosie."

Rose langsung salah tingkah, "A-aku?"

Al mengangguk dan menatap Rose dengan pandangan tajam, "Tingkah laku mu mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang."

_**Jangan bilang—**_

Rose menatap Al balik dengan gugup, "Sia-apa?

Lalu Al berdiri dan membuat Rose kaget.

"Aku ingat!" teriaknya yang membuat James, Fred dan Dominique menatapnya penasaran. Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar. Rose memandang Al dengan tatapan jangan-kasih-tahu-mereka-_please_.

Al menunjuk Rose dengan lantang, "SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

—_**Scorpius Malfoy..**_

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya James dan Fred bersamaan yang membuat Rose bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari. Meninggalkan mereka berempat dan asrama. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakkan Dominique yang menyuruhnya kembali dan berlari kencang agar James tidak bisa mengejarnya.

_**Aku butuh ketenangan.**_

Dia _**tidak **_mau menceritakan kisahnya kepada mereka.

_**Cukup aku dan Malfoy Junior itu yang tahu—**_

—_**tidak ada yang boleh tahu lagi..**_

* * *

Al berjalan menuju asrama nya—Slytherin. Sungguh, ia tak enak hati karena membuat Rose marah dan pergi. Tapi kata Dominique, mereka tidak perlu mengejarnya karena Rose membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. _**Benar sih, **_batin Al dalam hati. Jadi James, Fred dan Dominique menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan sedangkan dirinya tidak karena nafsu makan nya hilang gara-gara kejadian tadi.

Dia mengucapkan kata sandi dan menemukan Scorpius yang sedang memegang buku dan membacanya dengan tekun di ruang rekreasi. Lalu Al langsung menghempaskan dirinya disamping Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya diam melihat tingkah laku Al.

Al memandangnya bingung. Biasanya ketika ia melakukan tadi, pasti Scorpius langsung kaget ataupun langsung mengatainya. Tapi sekarang, ia masih fokus dengan buku nya.

Al mengintip dari belakang Scorpius dan tertawa geli yang membuat Scorpius menatapnya, "Apa?"

"Pffff—sejak kapan kau membaca buku terbalik, Malfoy?" Al bertanya balik ke Scorpius yang membuat Scorpius langsung kelabakan, "Hei! Dasar kau tukang intip!

Al menatap Scorpius dengan geli, "Pfffff—kau aneh tahu. Sama seperti Rosie,"

Raut wajah Scorpius langsung berubah melembut mendengar kata 'Rosie' yang membuat Al ingin terjungkal sekarang juga. Lalu Scorpius membaca buku nya lagi dengan tidak terbalik dan menatap Al sekilas, "Tumben kau tidak bersamanya, Potter."

Al menggaruk kepala bagian belakang nya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Aku membuatnya marah—sakit hati mungkin,"

Scorpius langsung menatap Al. Kedua matanya yang tadi nya melembut menjadi tajam dan kelam yang membuat Al merinding melihatnya, "Kau apakan dia?"

"Apa pedulimu,"

_**Apa peduliku?**_

Al menatap Scorpius yang diam karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan nya.

_**Mereka berdua terlalu mencurigakan, **_batin Al sambil menatap Scorpius tajam. Lalu dia merebut buku Scorpius dan menutupnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

Scorpius menengok dan menatap wajah Al yang memandangnya penuh curiga, seolah-olah dia baru saja seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri. Scorpius menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk, "Kau mau bertanya apa, Potter?"

_**Pasti tentang Rose.**_

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu bersama Rosie, kan?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

_**Makan tuh.**_

Al mendengus kesal dan wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah, "Rose jadi begini gara-gara kau tahu!"

_**Merlin! Kenapa aku tidak sadar?**_

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Potter." Lalu Scorpius bangun dan menatap Al malas, "Dan kau, jangan ikut campur urusan _**kami**_**.**"

Al menatap punggung Scorpius yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan dia keluar dari asrama. Al melempar buku yang tadi dibaca Scorpius dan halaman paling belakang terbuka.

Ada tulisan tangan Scorpius disana.

Al penasaran dan dia mulai mendekati buku itu lalu berjongkok. Memunggut benda itu lagi dan membacanya.

_**One Love, One Girl**_

"One Love, One Girl?" guman nya pelan—sangat pelan.

* * *

Scorpius berjalan cepat.

"_**Rose jadi begini gara-gara kau!"**_

Scorpius berlari. Dia berlari keluar kastil. Menuruni bukit hijau dengan cepat dan hati-hati agar dia tidak jatuh. Dia berlari makin kencang ketika dia hampir mendekati danau hitam dan melihat seorang perempuan duduk ditepinya.

_**Itu Rose!**_

Scorpius menghentikan larian nya dan menghampiri Rose dengan terengah-engah. Kakinya tidak capek, dia juga hanya berkeringatan sedikit. Tapi melihat Rose dari belakang seperti ini rasanya—

—dia merasakan kegundahan hati gadis_**nya.**_

Scorpius langsung memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang. Harum Vanilla langsung tercium Scorpius dan dia makin mengeratkan pelukan nya, seakan tidak ada hari untuk esok.

"Malfoy.." Rose berbicara lirih yang membuat hati Scorpius bergetar sedih—

—seolah-olah dia merasakan nya juga.

Scorpius duduk disamping Rose dan menatapnya lembut, "Ceritakan padaku, Rose."

Rose tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Scorpius langsung. Tangan nya bergetar saat tangan nya menelusuri dada Scorpius dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Memeluk Scorpius lalu menangis.

"_**Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni"**_

Scorpius harusnya senang ketika melihat tingkah laku Rose yang mulai berani memeluknya duluan. Tapi ini _**beda**_. Scorpius membalas pelukan Rose dan mencium kening gadis impian nya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Kalau Scorpius boleh jujur, dia lebih menyukai gadis ini marah-marah padanya bukan _menangis_.

* * *

Ini salah.

Itulah dua kalimat yang ada dipikiran Rose sekarang.

_**Merlin! Ini salah—sangat salah.**_

Dia sedang duduk di tepi danau hitam. Dia merenungkan semuanya. Tentang perkataan Ayahnya yang membuat hatinya sakit saat mengingatnya lagi. Tentang Scorpius Malfoy. Tentang pengakuan bohongnya tadi ke Dominique. Tentang Al. Tentang tatapan penasaran James dan Fred.

_**Sudah berapa hari aku menutupi ini semua?**_

Saat dia sedang memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba saja ada lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium harumnya dan mengeratkan pelukan nya lagi. Dan Rose sudah tahu itu siapa.

Harusnya Rose langsung memberontak. Tapi anggota tubuhnya diam saja, seakan tidak menuruti perintah dari otaknya. Tapi dia sadar—

—bahwa dirinya juga tidak menolak..

"Malfoy.." Rose mengeluarkan suaranya. Lalu Scorpius duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya lembut, "Ceritakan padaku, Rose."

Rose makin merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Scorpius sekarang. Apalagi tadi Scorpius memanggil nya apa? _**Rose?**_

Dia menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Scorpius. Tangan nya bergetar menyetuh dada Scorpius dan dia langsung menangis. Scorpius memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium keningnya. Rose merasakan ketenangan sesaat saat Scorpius mencium keningnya.

Rose melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap kedua mata Scorpius dengan tegas, "Malfoy. Ini salah,"

"Apa yang salah?" Rose sedikit takut mendengar suara dingin Scorpius.

Rose menghirup udara dan menatap ke danau, "Kita. _**Kita **_yang salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam kata _**cinta**_, Rose." Balas Scorpius tegas. Tangan nya menarik Rose untuk kembali kedalam pelukan nya. Rose menurutinya, tanpa sadar tangan nya melingkar dipinggang Scorpius.

"Cinta? Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Malfoy?" tanya Rose penasaran yang membuat Scorpius memutar kedua bola matanya, "Akan kujawab ketika kau memanggil ku _Scorp_, Rose."

Rose tertawa geli, "_Scorp_? Apakah harus?"

"Kalau yang lain juga boleh. Seperti; _**Honey, Love**_—"

Rose mendengus, "Scorp lebih bagus."

Lalu keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

_Kruyukk_

Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan malu. Scorpius tertawa geli, "Ada yang lapar , nih."

Baru Rose ingin menjawab, Scorpius langsung bangkit dan mengajak Rose untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, _manis_. Jangan sampai kau memakan tanganmu sendiri."

Rose menatap Scorpius sedikit khawatir, "Scorp, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku takut—"

"Takut kenapa, Rosie?" potong Scorpius cepat yang membuat Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi, "Mereka semua akan melihatnya. Aku tidak mau."

Scorpius menatap Rose kecewa, "Kenapa? Bukan nya aku pacarmu?"

_**Pacar**_

_**Pacar—**_

—_**PACAR? **_

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku ini pacar mu!" balas Rose dengan pipi memerah yang membuat Scorpius geli, "Sekarang kau pacar ku!"

Rose terdiam.

Scorpius menggengam tangan Rose yang dingin, "Kau tidak mau?"

"A-aku…" Rose menatap Scorpius yang sedang memandangnya penuh harap. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, "akan memikirkan nya, Scorp."

Dan senyum Scorpius mengembang begitu mendengar Rose memanggil nama kecilnya. Walaupun mereka belum resmi pacaran yang membuat hatinya sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau Rose memanggil nama kecilnya.

* * *

"Sayang, bangun. Sudah pagi." Suruh Ibunya—Ginny Potter yang membuat Lily terpaksa membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Ia lihat Ibunya sedang membereskan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuat Lily menatap Ibunya bersalah, "Mum…."

Ginny berbalik dan menatap putri nya itu, "Ada apa, Lils?"

"Kamarnya berantakan karena aku bermain dengan Hugo kemarin. Dan Mum sekarang membereskan nya. Aku saja Mum yang membereskan nya." Balas Lily sambil turun dari ranjang nya dan menarik lengan Ginny untuk menjauh dari tempat berantakan bekasnya bermain bersama Hugo.

Lily menatap Ginny, "Mum, sekarang kau keluar saja ya. Aku akan membereskan nya."

Ginny menatap Lily bangga sekaligus haru, "Baiklah, Lils. Mum akan membantu Adena membereskan nya."

Lily mengangguk semangat dan mulai membereskan bekas mainan nya.

Oh—dia baru sadar kalau banyak sekali kertas disini. Lalu dia menepuk jidatnya pelan saat dia mengingat bahwa dia dan Hugo membuat kapal-kapalan. Dia memungutinya satu persatu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Lalu dia melipat selimut biru kesayangan nya dengan rapih. Menyapu lantai kamarnya dan kamarnya sudah bersih sekarang.

Dia keluar dari kamar dan berlari riang menuju ruang makan dan melihat Orangtuanya sedang makan. Saat Lily memasuki pintu ruang makan, Harry memandangnya penuh kasih sayang, "Kesiangan, Lils?"

Lily duduk disamping Harry dan berhadapan dengan Ginny, "Tidak, Dad. Tadi aku membereskan kamar ku dulu."

"Dia sudah besar kan, _**love**_?" tanya Ginny dengan bangga yang membuat Lily cemberut, "Aku sudah besar, Mum. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk Hogwarts."

Harry mengelus rambut kemerahan Lily, "Iya, kau sudah besar."

"Adena?" panggil Ginny pelan. Lalu bunyi ledakan kecil dan Adena berdiri dibelakang Ginny, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan sarapan untuk Adena? Aku ingin mengantar Harry sampai pintu luar," balas Ginny yang disambut anggukan hormat oleh Adena. Adena langsung mengambil sarapan yang tadi sudah ia buat dan memberinya ke Lily, "Silahkan dimakan, Miss."

Lily menatap Adena sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Adena."

Lalu Adena menghilang yang disusul suara ledakan kecil. Harry bangkit dan mencium kening Lily, "Dad pergi dulu, Lils."

"Hati-hati Dad!" balas Lily semangat sambil melambaikan tangan nya yang disambut hangat oleh Harry.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan walaupun kadang-kadang disambut pandangan aneh oleh anak-anak lain. Tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Rose menatap Scorpius lembut, "Scorp, kau masuk duluan saja. Nanti mereka akan curiga."

"Tidak, kau saja, Rosie. Kau kan lapar," balas Scorpius tidak mau kalah yang membuat Rose diam-diam mengakui nya. Lalu Rose tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman singkat dipipi dan berlari menuju Aula Besar.

"Rosie!" teriak Dominique saat melihat Rosie memasuki Aula Besar dengan keadaan utuh. Ya, walaupun James dan Fred sudah menenangkan Dominique bahwa Rose akan baik-baik saja.

Rose berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga dan duduk disamping Dominique, "Hai, maaf soal yang tadi."

James dan Fred mengangguk karena mulut mereka penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Dominique sambil meminum jus labunya. Lalu Rose mulai mengisi piring nya dengan pai apel. Lalu dia melirik meja Slytherin dan menemukan Scorpius yang sedang memandangnya sambil makan puding yang membuat Rose menunduk karena malu.

Rose baru sadar kalau dia merasa ada yang kurang. Lalu dia melihat James, Fred, Dominique dan mana Albus?

Rose menelan potongan pai nya dan menatap Dominique, "Hei, mana Al?"

"Diasrama nya mungkin. Saat kau pergi, dia juga pergi." Jelas Fred yang membuat Rose mengangguk mengerti.

_**Apakah dia marah denganku? Bagaimana ini? **_

"Itu Al." Saut James sambil menunjuk ke laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar. Rose berteriak, "Al!"

Al kaget dan menemukan Rose yang sedang duduk dan memandangnya penuh harap. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju nya lalu duduk didepan Rose.

"Maaf,"

Al menatap Rose aneh, "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Rosie."

Rose mengulurkan tangan nya kedepan Al, "Aku minta maaf, Al. Aku tak mau kau marah dengan ku." yang disambut oleh Al, "Aku juga minta maaf, Rosie. Aku juga tak mau kau marah dengan ku."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa tiba-tiba yang membuat Dominique, Fred dan James menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Walaupun mereka sendiri lega karena bisa melihat Al dan Rose yang sudah akur kembali.

* * *

Kedua mata itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Perasaan baru kemarin dia libur dan sekarang dia sudah bertemu lagi dengan hari Senin. Dia bangkit dari kasur nya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan nya.

Sesudahnya dia memakai seragam Hogwarts dan memakai jubah Hijau dan Perak kebanggaan nya.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Ramuan yang diajar oleh Professor Slughorn. Dia tersenyum dan berharap bahwa kelas hari ini bersama Gryffindor.

Dia melihat Al yang baru saja ingin keluar dari asrama dan dia memanggilnya, "Potter!"

Al berbalik dan memandang Scorpius heran, "Apa?"

"Mau ke Aula kan? Aku ikut." Balas Scorpius dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat Al hanya ber-Oh ria.

Tadinya Al hanya mengira bahwa Scorpius mengikuti nya hanya sampai Aula Besar. Tapi nyatanya, Scorpius mengekorinya sampai ke meja Gryffindor. Walaupun bukan hal aneh lagi sih, tapi tetap saja..

James melambaikan tangan nya ke Al, "Hai Al," lalu dia tersenyum tipis ke Scorpius, "Hai, Malfoy."

"Hai, Potter, Weasley." Balas Scorpius sambil duduk disamping Al. _**Tumben sekali Rose belum datang**_, batin nya dalam hati.

"Mencari seseorang?" tanya Al langsung yang membuat Scorpius sebal, _**Kenapa dia harus ikut campur urusan orang**_**.**

Rose berjalan riang bersama Dominique, tapi dia langsung salah tingkah. Dominique memberikan senyum sahabat ke Scorpius, "Hai semuanya. Tumben sekali kau disini, Malfoy."

Rose mengikuti Dominique dan duduk disampingnya. Tapi itu membuatnya duduk tepat didepan Scorpius. Bisa ia lihat senyum kemenangan dari Scorpius.

"Tumben sekali kau disini." Saut Rose sambil meminum jus labunya yang membuat Scorpius menghentikan kunyahan nya, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Rose tersenyum bodoh, "Boleh sih."

Scorpius melanjutkan kunyahan nya dan meminum jus labunya. Lalu memandang Rose tenang, "Lagipula aku ingin menagih sesuatu."

Pipi Rose memerah, "Nanti saja!"

"Nanti saja?"

Mereka berdua menatap Dominique, Fred, James dan Al dengan tatapan bodoh. Eh, mereka berdua lupa kalau mereka tidak sedang _**berduaan**_**. **Lalu pipi mereka memerah dengan kompak.

"Kalian ada hubungan ya?" celetuk James santai.

"Wah, kalian pacaran ya?" goda James.

"Rosie kecil kita sudah pacaran ya?" tanya Dominique sambil nyengir.

"OH, KALIAN MAINAN NYA RAHASIA-RAHASIAN YA!" teriak Al gemas yang membuat Scorpius ingin mencelupkan kepala Al ke krim puding. Rose menatap mereka berempat dengan gugup, "S-santai saja bisa? Pada nengok semua tahu."

"Bodo amat."

"Tidak peduli."

"Makanya kasih tahu kita, Rosie."

"Halah, kalian mah mainan nya rahasia-rahasian."

Sungguh, Rose ingin menyeburkan dirinya sendiri ke danau hitam kali ini.

* * *

Rose melambaikan tangan nya ke Dominique, James dan Fred. Kemudian mereka bertiga—Al, Rose dan Scorpius berjalan menuju kelas Ramuan yang diajarkan oleh Professor Slughorn.

Doa Scorpius terkabul rupanya.

Lalu mereka bertiga memasuki kelas. Al langsung berjalan menghampiri teman asrama nya sedangkan Rose mencari bangku untuk dirinya sendiri yang diikuti oleh Scorpius. Bisik-bisik gossip tidak bisa dihindari saat Rose dan Scorpius duduk berdua bersama.

Rose menatap Scorpius sebal, "Kau ngapain disini sih, Scorp."

"Tidak ada bangku lagi, Rosie." Balas Scorpius sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Professor Slughorn memasuki kelas dan tersenyum ke murid-muridnya, "Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, Professor." Jawab mereka semua kompak.

Professor Slughorn berjalan dan berdiri ditengah-tengah, "Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan membuat ramuan Penggelitik yang termasuk sulit. Jadi aku ingin kalian berkerja sama dengan teman sebangku kalian hari ini."

Kelas langsung ricuh. Ada yang berteriak senang dan juga berguman sedih. Rose menutup wajah nya dengan telapak tangan nya frustasi, "Oh—hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang."

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Scorpily moment akan ada nanti **(?) **

Dan ya, disini Lily emang _manja _karena disini dia masih kecil. Maaf kalau tidak suka, lebih baik kalian tidak usah baca fanfiction yang saya buat.

Ditunggu reviewnya, _**guys**_**! **_**Thankyou**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tangan nya mendorong pintu masuk sebuah toko buku. Hari ini, dia dan Orangtuanya ingin membeli perlengkapan sekolah. Satu kata untuk keadaan toko ini: Ramai.

"Jangan lepaskan genggaman Mum, Scorp." Astoria mengingatkan putra nya itu agar ia tidak tersesat yang dibalas oleh Scorpius sebal, "Aku sudah besar, Mum."

"Dia sudah besar, Tori. Biarkan saja dia berkeliling." Bela Draco yang disambut oleh omelan pedas Astoria dan senyum menggembang Scorpius.

"JAMES! BERHENTI MENJAHILIKU!"

Scorpius berbalik dan menemukan seorang Gadis yang sedang memarahi seorang laki-laki hanya nyengir ketika mendengar omelan gadis itu.

Berambut merah, bermata biru, bertubuh mungil, mempunyai bintik disekitar hidung nya.

Dan Scorpius memegang jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Pipinya sedikit memerah melihat dia tiba-tiba tertawa karena Ayahnya yang menghiburnya.

_**Aku—**_

—_**menyukainya?**_

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur kecepatan**

**Warning : Alurnya mundur-maju. Pasti kalian mengerti, kan?okok**

* * *

"Selamat untuk Albus dan Irene!" suara Professor Slughorn memenuhi ruangan yang disusul oleh suara tepukan tangan yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Rose mendengus kesal. Seandainya jika ia berkelompok dengan anak lain pasti dia bisa cepat selesai. Rose melihat kearah tungku yang mempunyai bau yang aneh karena ramuan nya gagal. Rose menengok ke Scorpius yang masih memasang muka polosnya, "Gara-gara kau! Lihatlah! Ramuan kita gagal!"

Scorpius bersiul-siul pelan dan langsung mendapatkan tonjokkan gratis dilengan nya. Scorpius meringis dan menatap Rose dengan wajah bersalah, "Maaf, Rosie. Aku kan tidak sengaja."

"Kau boleh menjahiliku setiap hari, tapi jangan ganggu aku dalam belajar," balas Rose dengan suara bergetar. Scorpius menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera memeluk Rose agar gadis pujaan nya itu tidak menangis. Tapi kalau dia melakukan itu, sama saja dia membawa Rose ke jurang.

Scorpius menyingkirkan rambut Rose yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, "Jangan menangis, Rosie. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Rose masih diam.

"Aku sangat menyesal. _**Sungguh**_."

Rose yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Tangan nya yang bergetar menyentuh tangan Scorpius yang sedang menyingkirkan rambutnya agar tangan Scorpius menghentikan kegiatan nya, "Hentikan, Scorp."

"Aku akan menghentikan nya kalau kau memaafkan ku, Rosie."

Rose tersenyum tipis, "Jangan ulangi lagi, Scorp."

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang." Saut Professor Slughorn sambil keluar dari kelas yang diikuti oleh para murid yang ingin mengikuti kegiatan kelasnya yang lain.

"_**Well**_, kalian tidak hanya berdiam diri saja sambil menatap satu sama lain bukan?"

Scorpius dan Rose kaget saat mendengar teguran dari Al—yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil nyengir. Scorpius mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Al yang lagi-lagi _**menganggu**_. Rose membereskan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai menentengnya.

Scorpius mengambil alih memegang barang-barang Rose yang membuat Rose ingin memprotes tapi ditahan oleh suara dingin Scorpius, "Ke kelas Transfirgurasi, bukan?"

Rose mengangguk dan Scorpius memberikan tatapan ikuti-aku-saja yang langsung disetujui oleh Rose.

Al hanya memandangi punggung mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas pasrah. Melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke kelas Transfirgurasi dengan langkah tidak semangat.

_**Mawarku yang cantik—**_

—_**apa aku harus melepaskan dirimu?**_

* * *

Malam ini sangat ramai di The Burrow. Maklum saja, malam ini adalah malam Tahun Baru. Grandma ingin mengadakan pesta besar bersama anak-anaknya, menantunya dan juga cucunya yang tampan dan cantik.

"Kau kalah, Al!" ejek James karena dia berhasil mengalahkan Al dalam permainan catur. Al menghela nafas pasrah dan menatap kakak laki-laki nya itu dengan malas. Lalu dia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap keadaan sekitar di The Burrow.

Satu kata: Ramai.

Lalu pandangan nya berhenti ke arah gadis yang sedang membaca buku—Rose Weasley. Gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah seperti Uncle Ron, mata nya yang biru dan bintik disekitar hidungnya.

Al menatapnya. Dia selalu saja begitu. Saat anak-anak lain nya bermain, dia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku yang tebal nya membuatnya ingin muntah.

Kata Uncle Ron, Rose itu seperti Ibunya yang suka sekali membaca.

_**Well**_, dia tidak heran sih dengan kelakuan Ibu dan Anak tersebut.

Tapi ini malam Tahun Baru.

Harusnya dia ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak lain nya untuk bermain sambil menunggu acara tersebut.

Al menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan duduk disamping Rose, "Hm—Rose. Kau ini selalu sendirian dan membaca buku ya?"

Rose menatap Al dengan tatapan sedikit malas, "Ya."

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan anak lain nya? Seperti bergabung dengan James, Fred atau Dominique."

Rose menutup buku nya yang tebal dan menghela nafas sedih, "Tidak ada yang mengerti diriku, Albus."

Al tersenyum, "Tentu saja kami mengerti dirimu, Rose. Kau ini kan keluarga kami—"

"Bukan itu." Potong Rose cepat, "Hanya saja, aku butuh seseorang yang setia menemani ku. Walaupun aku membaca buku, tapi seseorang itu setia menunggu ku hingga selesai. Dia mengerti sifat ku yang kadang keras kepala—"

"Aku mau menemani mu, Rose." Rose terdiam mendengar perkataan Al. Rose selalu merasa sendirian ketika mereka semua berkumpul. Dominique sering mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi dia tetap merasa tidak terlalu dekat dengan Dominique. Dia masih tidak terlalu nyaman walaupun mereka semua adalah keluarga.

Tapi dengan Al—rasanya _**nyaman. **_Tidak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua.

Rose menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke Al, "Janji?"

Al membalasnya dan tersenyum hangat, "Janji."

_**Aku janji, Mawarku..**_

* * *

Pelajaran Transfigurasi yang diajarkan oleh Professor McGonagall—professor kesayangan nya tadi berjalan dengan sukses, tidak seperti pelajaran Ramuan tadi. Rose mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar.

"Rosie,"

Ah, Rose melupakan seseorang yang terus bersama nya daritadi karena memikirkan perutnya yang lapar.

"Apa, Scorp?"

Scorpius menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Jawaban mu apa?"

_**Merlin—apa yang harus kujawab sekarang?**_

"Scorpius—" lirih Rose. "—aku tidak tahu."

Scorpius menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Rose melakukan hal yang sama. Scorpius menatap Rose _**kecewa **_yang membuat Rose bersalah melihatnya.

"Apakah—kau tidak merasakan sesuatu ketika kau bersama diriku, Rosie?"

_**Aku merasakan—**_

"Aku merasakan nya, Scorp." Balas Rose jujur yang membuat wajah Scorpius sedikit cerah.

—_**jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, perutku merasakan sensasi yang aneh, pipiku memanas, ada rasa bahagia jika aku bersama mu—**_

"Tapi aku—" Rose mengambil nafas. "—takut mengambil langkah yang salah.."

Scorpius mendekati Rose. Menggenggam tangan Rose dan mengelusnya dengan jari-jarinya, "Apa kau tidak bahagia saat bersama ku, Rosie?"

Rose menatap Scorpius tidak percaya.

—_**Scorpius..**_

Mata Rose memanas, "Demi Merlin! Aku—aku sangat _bahagia _saat bersama mu, Scorp."

"Katakan kepadaku apa yang membuatku takut, Rosie? Katakan padaku!" paksa Scorpius sambil memegang kedua pundak Rose dengan bergetar. "Aku _**mencintaimu**_, Rose. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mata biru mu yang indah itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu—"

Rose merasakan air matanya mengalir dipipinya.

"—aku _**selalu **_mengawasi mu, Rose. Aku ingin mendekati mu tapi aku tidak punya nyali." Sambung Scorpius sambil terengah-engah. Melihat Rose yang menangis, tangan Scorpius langsung menghapus air matanya tersebut dan memeluk tubuh mungil Rose.

"Aku mencintaimu Rose. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk mu?" tanya Scorpius lagi. Rose memejamkan matanya. Scorpius sudah memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepadanya dan dia sedikit bingung dan bersalah bagaimana dia ingin menjawab semua pertanyaan nya.

_**Aku—**_

Rose melepaskan pelukan Scorpius.

"Aku mencintaimu," Rose menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Scorpius. "Saat pertama kali aku melihat mata abu-abu itu."

—_**mencintaimu, Scorpius..**_

Scorpius merasakan tubuhnya bergetar mendengar pernyataan dari Rose.

"_**Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni"**_

Rose terisak, "A-aku sangat mencintaimu, Scorp. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Dad? Dad sangat tidak suka dengan keluarga Malfoy."

Scorpius mengangguk mengerti. Rupanya _**inti **_kegundahan hati Rose adalah Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tidak suka dengan keluarga Malfoy—apalagi Draco Malfoy. Scorpius pernah diceritakan oleh Ibunya kalau Ayahnya sempat menyukai Hermione Granger—Ibu Rose Weasley.

Tapi itu _**dulu..**_Sekarang Ayahnya lebih memilih Ibunya, tentu saja.

"Aku akan datang kerumahmu, Rose." Balas Scorpius yang membuat Rose membulatkan kedua matanya. "A-apa? Kerumahku—"

Scorpius mengangguk, "Saat liburan nanti. Lalu kita berpacaran dan naik ke kelas tiga. Melakukan hal-hal seperti pasangan lain. Aku janji, Rosie.."

Rose tersenyum senang. Pipinya memerah mendengar pernyataan dari Scorpius. Dia merentangkan tangan nya dan memeluk tubuh Scorpius, "Oh—aku sangat _**mencintaimu**_, Scorpius!"

Scorpius membalas pelukan nya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Rose!"

"_**Lalu kita berpacaran dan naik kekelas tiga. Melakukan hal-hal seperti pasangan lain. Aku janji, Rosie.."**_

* * *

Rose menatap kereta api Hogwarts Express dengan kagum. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kesekolah bersama Al. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangan nya ketika bertemu dengan Al yang datang bersama keluarganya.

Hermione—Ibunya memeluk tubuh Rose dengan bergetar. Sedih sekaligus bangga karena anak perempuan nya itu mulai masuk ke Hogwarts. "Mum akan merindukanmu, Rosie."

Rose membalas pelukan nya, "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Mum."

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal bukan?" tanya Hermione memastikan yang membuat Rose menggeleng. Hermione mencium kening Rose dan memeluknya lagi.

"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Scorpius? Kalahkan dia disetiap test, Rosie. Untungnya kau memiliki otak seperti Ibumu." Saut Ron disaat-saat Hermione sedang memeluk Rose yang membuat Hermione melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Ron galak. "Ron—astaga! Jangan membuat mereka berdua bermusuhan sebelum masuk kesekolah!"

Ron mendekati Rose dan memeluknya, "Ingat, Rosie. Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni."

Rose tersenyum, "Haha, aku akan merindukan mu, Dad."

Lalu Ron mencium kepala anaknya dan Rose menghampiri Hugo—adik laki-lakinya dan memeluknya, "Aku akan merindukanmu, Hugo."

"Aku juga, Rosie." Balas Hugo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Rose tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan nya. Mengambil ransel nya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Bisa ia lihat Lily sedang bercanda dengan Ibunya, Al yang sedang dipeluk oleh Ayahnya dan James sedang tertawa bersama Fred (Rose tidak heran lagi, sungguh.).

Lalu pandangan nya bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki.

Mereka berdua sedang bertatapan satu sama lain.

Pipi Rose sedikit memerah. Laki-laki itu mempunyai mata abu-abu, berambut pirang dan mempunyai kulit yang pucat.

"Hei, Rosie. Ayo kita berangkat."

Rose berbalik dan menemukan Al yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Al mengulurkan tanganya yang disambut hangat oleh Rose. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, tapi Rose memberanikan diri untuk menengok kebelakangnya.

Laki-laki tadi yang ia lihat sudah hilang.

_**Hei—bisahkah kita bertemu lagi?**_

* * *

"Mum, apa mereka masih lama?"

Ginny tersenyum, "Tidak, Lils. Sebentar lagi mereka semua akan sampai."

Lily cemberut. Jujur saja dia merasa sedikit bosan karena dia sedikit kesepian. Ayah dan Ibu nya selalu mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Lily. Biasanya dia akan bercanda bersama Hugo. Tapi keluarga Weasley belum kelihatan.

"Lils!" teriak seseorang dibelakangnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang melambaikan tangan nya dengan semangat ke Lily. Lily tersenyum senang, "Hugo! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Yeah. Tadi macet. Tapi, kita tidak telat bukan?" tanya Hugo sambil nyengir. Lily tertawa, "Kalian nyaris terlambat."

Lalu Lily tersenyum hangat ke Ron dan Hermione, "Halo, Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione."

Hermione mendekati tubuh Lily dan memeluk, "Hai, Lils. Kau semakin cantik saja."

Lily tersipu malu.

"Tentu saja, Mione. Siapa dulu Mommy nya." Ledek Ginny yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

"HEI LIHAT! ITU HOGWARTS EXPRESS!"

Sontak saja keluarga Potter dan Weasley langsung tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Lily tersenyum senang. Dia sangat merindukan James (walaupun dia sering dijahili oleh James), Al, Fred, Dominique dan Rose! Oh—dia ingat kalau tahun depan dia akan masuk Hogwarts yang membuatnya semakin bahagia.

Hogwarts Express berhenti. Pintu-pintu terbuka dan anak-anak keluar sambil membawa barang-barang mereka seperti koper, binatangnya, dan lain-lain. Lily berteriak saat melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang acak-acakan yang sedang menyengir. "JAMES!"

James menghampiri keluarganya dan tersenyum hangat saat Lily memeluk tubuhnya, "Whoa, santai, Lils!"

"Aku merindukanmu, James." Balas Lily sambil cemberut. James mengelus rambut merah adiknya, "Tenang saja, Lils. Nanti kau juga akan masuk Hogwarts dan akan terus bertemu dengan ku."

"Ekhem.."

Mereka berdua berhenti berpelukan dan menemukan Al yang sedang nyengir. "Kau tidak merindukan ku, Lils?"

Lily memeluknya, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Al.."

Al membalas pelukan nya. James menghampiri Orangtua nya dan menceritakan kegiatan nya di Hogwarts dengan heboh, lalu dia menyapa keluarga Weasley. Al dan Lily menghampiri mereka semua dan berbincang-bincang. Keluarga Potter berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama. Tapi tiba-tiba tas kecil yang dibawa Lily jatuh.

Lily memungutnya dan membersihkan nya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata biru dan berkulit pucat sedang—

—tersenyum kepadanya?

Lily sedikit merona.

"Hei—Lils! Kau tidak merindukan ku?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Lily yang membuat gadis itu kaget. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Rose yang sedang tersenyum. Lily langsung memeluk Rose, "Aku merindukan mu, Rosie."

"Aku juga, Lils. Apakah coklat kodok yang aku belikan untukmu rasanya enak?"

"Sangat enak! Kau tahu sekali apa yang aku suka, Rosie." Balas Lily semangat. Lalu Rose mengenggam tangan nya dan tertawa, "Ayo. Keluarga kita sudah menunggu.."

Lily mengangguk dan membiarkan Rose menuntun nya. Lily mengintip kebelakangnya—

—laki-laki tadi masih menatap_**nya**_..

_**Merlin—apakah dia menatapku?**_

* * *

The Burrow sangat ramai hari ini. Tentu saja mereka semua berkumpul setelah menjemput anak-anak mereka. James sedang berbincang-bincang seru dengan Al, Fred dan Teddy. Dominique sedang mengepang rambut Rose. Molly dan Hugo sedang menggambar. Para Istri sedang memasak. Harry dan Ron berbicara tentang perkerjaan mereka.

_**Well, **_jika anak-anak lain sedang sibuk karena kegiatan mereka. Lily lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dipojok jendela kamarnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

_**Tampan sekali..**_

Matanya terpejam dan senyum diwajahnya masih menggembang dengan sempurna. Dia masih membayangkan pemuda tadi—

—berambut pirang, mata abu-abu dan kulit pucat..

_**Dia memberikan senyumnya untukku—**_

—_**bukan?**_

Dia menghela nafas. Bangun dari duduknya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kesayangan nya. Dikamar ini ada empat kasur—untuknya, Dominique, Rose dan Molly. Lily memeluk bantalnya dan tersenyum tidak jelas lagi.

"Lils?"

Lily langsung bergerak kaget dan menemukan Rose yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. "Kenapa, Rosie?"

Rose menghampiri nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Lily. "_**Well, **_aku sedikit bosan. Tadi Dominique mengepangku tapi kepangan nya sekarang lepas."

Lily nyengir, "Tidak bermain dengan Al?"

Rose mendengus, "Dia terlalu sibuk dengan anak laki-laki lain nya."

Lily bangun dan menyolek pundak Rose. "Kau bisa mengepang rambutku, Rose? Tiba-tiba aku ingin rambutku dikepang."

Rose bangun dan menyuruh Lily mendekatinya dan berbalik. Lalu Rose membagi rambut Lily menjadi tiga dan mulai mengepangnya rapih. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pantulan wajah Lily dicermin yang sedang senyum tidak jelas lagi.

"_**Well, **_kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Lils?"

Lily kaget, "Ah tidak! Aku dari dulu seperti ini kok."

"Kau tidak mau cerita padaku?" tanya Rose sedih yang membuat Lily kelabakan. "Mau kok! Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

Rose mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, Rose."

Rose nyengir, "Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu, Lils?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya siapa." Balas Lily cemberut. Rose menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung, "Ciri-cirinya seperti apa? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya."

Pipi Lily memerah, "Dia tinggi, berambut pirang, bermata abu-abu dan berkulit pucat. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Rose?"

Rose terdiam.

_**Tinggi, berambut pirang, mata abu-abu dan berkulit pucat.. Bukankah itu, Scorpius? Tidak—**_batin Rose dalam hati. Dia memasang wajah bersalah, "Aku tidak tahu, Lils. Terlalu banyak orang yang seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali." Balas Lily sedih.

—_**mungkin.. Banyak orang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu. **_Lanjutnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba tangan nya bergetar saat melanjutkan kegiatan nya—mengepang rambut Lily.

* * *

Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ruang makan The Burrow sudah dipenuhi oleh penghuninya. Suara sendok dan garpu pun sampai terdengar.

"JAMES! FRED! MAKAN NYA JANGAN TERBURU-BURU."

"Hugo! Sayuran nya dimakan!"

"Lils, jangan memainkan makanan mu."

"Dominique, suruh Ted dan kakakmu makan."

"Molly, ayo makan yang banyak."

"Rose, jangan diam saja."

Rose tersentak kaget dan mulai memakan makan malam nya. Al yang sedari tadi makan dengan tenang menyenggol lengan Rose yang membuatnya nengok. "Apa, Al?"

"Kau ada masalah?" balas Al _to the point_ yang membuat Rose menunduk.

_**Apa aku harus menceritakan nya ke Al?**_

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri yang membuat Al menatapnya bingung. "_**Well. **_Aku hanya berharap kau baik-baik saja, Rosie."

"Oh—aku baik-baik saja, Albus."

"Hei—Rosie. Apa kau melakukan apa yang Dad suruh?" tanya Ron yang membuat semua penghuni menguping pembicaraan mereka. Rose menatap Ron bingung. "Dad menyuruhku apa?"

Ron mendengus kesal. "Yang Dad suruh mengalahkan Scorpius dalam segala test."

_**Oh**_

"Ron—" sela Hermione. "—Rosie kita selalu mendapatkan nilai O dan dia mendapatkan peringkat pertama untuk Tahun Kedua."

Ron menggaruk bagian kepala nya sambil nyengir. "Maaf, Rosie. Dad lupa."

Rose tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Dad."

Lalu Ron menatap Hugo. "Hugo. Sebentar lagi kan kau masuk Hogwarts, nanti awasi kakakmu ya."

"Mengawasi?"

"Ya. Mengawasi Rose agar dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan Scorpius Malfoy itu." Lalu Ron menatap Al, James, Fred bergantian. "Dan kalian juga."

_**MERLIN—DAD BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN**_

"Tenang saja, Uncle Ron." Balas James sambil nyengir ke arah Rose. Rose menggeram kesal.

"Rose aman ditangan kami, Uncle Ron." Sambung Fred yang disetujui oleh James dan Al. Rose menahan teriakkan nya dan tersenyum polos—

—sangat polos sampai-sampai Al, Fred dan James merinding melihatnya.

"Siapa itu Scorpius Malfoy?"

Semuanya menengok ke arah Lily yang sedang menatap mereka semua bingung karena daritadi topic pembicaraan nya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Scorpius.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengan dia, Lils."

"Bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Lily lagi sambil memakan potongan wortel nya.

"Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengan dia, Lils." Balas Ginny sambil mengikuti gaya bicara suaminya. Sedangkan Harry hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

_**Oh—terimakasih Uncle dan Aunt Potter..**_

* * *

Hermione meminta Ron untuk pulang lebih awal karena Hugo kelelahan. Ron menyetujui nya dan pamit ke keluarga Potter dan Weasley lain nya. Hermione menggandeng Hugo dan Ron menggandeng Rose lalu mereka ber-apparate ke Weasley Manor—istana untuk mereka.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat tongkatnya, Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres didepan gerbang rumahnya itu. "_**Lumos.**_"

Cahaya putih berpendar pada ujung tongkat Hermione. Mereka semua tersentak saat melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk dan menyadar tembok. Rose mengangkat tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra penghangat untuk pemuda itu—

—Scorpius Malfoy..

Rose melihat jam tangan nya yang berwarna putih.

_**Sekarang jam 10 malam dan dia datang untuk bertamu?**_

Ron mendekati laki-laki itu dan menepuknya.

Scorpius yang merasakan seseorang menepuknya langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sedikit lelah dan tersentak kaget. Dia langsung bangun lalu menatap Ron dan Hermione bergantian. "Halo, Mr dan Mrs, Weasley.."

_**Oh—siapapun tolong selamatkan nyawa Scorpius sekarang juga..**_

* * *

Scorpius menatap Weasley Potter yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. Tapi dia merasakan ada kehangatan dirumah ini.

_**Mereka keluarga bahagia**_

Scorpius berkeliling dan melihat-lihat foto milik keluarga Weasley. Rata-rata fotonya tidak bergerak dan membuat Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Fotonya tidak bergerak karena itu difoto dari kamera muggle."

Scorpius kaget dan menemukan Hermione yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ah—pantas saja Ayahnya pernah menyukai perempuan yang didepan nya ini. Senyum nya ramah dan tulus, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin ikut tersenyum tak terkecuali Scorpius.

"Silahkan duduk, Malfoy." Saut Hermione sambil menepuk sofa empuk berwarna hitam. Scorpius mengangguk kikuk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione.

_**Begini rasanya duduk bersama mertua..**_

"HUGO! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Rose dari arah dapur yang membuat Scorpius menengok penasaran. Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan saja mereka berdua. Mereka memang seperti itu."

Scorpius mengangguk.

Hugo datang ke arah Hermione sambil berlari-lari kecil. Hermione mencubit pipi anak laki-lakinya itu. "Hugo, sopanlah sedikit."

Hugo diam.

"Maaf lama." Saut Rose sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan lima cangkir teh. Scorpius memandang Rose takjub. Walaupun Rose hanya mengenakan piyama kesayangan nya dan rambutnya diikat setengah dengan pita berwarna merah—dia tetap cantik.

"Jangan terlalu baik dengan nya, Rosie." Suara dingin Ron membuat keheningan diantara mereka semua. Ron menghampiri mereka dan duduk disamping Hermione.

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan tamu." Bisik Hermione sebal. Ron membuat wajah menolak. "Sopan—Mione? Merlin! Tidak bisa."

Rose menatap Scorpius bersalah. "Dad—"

"Rosie, kekamar." Potong Ron cepat yang membuat Scorpius sedikit kecewa. Rose mendengus kesal dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Hermione menjitak kepala Ron dan tersenyum ke arah Scorpius, "Mohon dimaklumi, Malfoy."

Hermione menyusul putrinya.

Diruang tamu sekarang hanya ada Ron, Hugo dan Scorpius.

Tanpa sadar, Scorpius menelan ludahnya sendiri—_**gugup**_.

"Jadi—" kata Ron membuka suara. "—kenapa kau datang, Malfoy?"

_**Bernafas dulu, Scorpius..**_

Scorpius menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Mr. Weasley. Karena aku bertamu pada malam hari. Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu dari sore, tapi kalian tidak ada dan aku menunggu kalian."

Ron menatap Scorpius heran—_**well, **_dia sangat heran. Untuk apa dia datang dan rela menunggu sampai nyaris tengah malam. Lalu Ron menengok kesampingnya dan menemukan Hugo yang sedang menguap. "Hugo, kekamar sekarang juga."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang." Potong Ron tegas dan dingin yang membuat Hugo merinding mendengarnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tinggal mereka berdua yang diruang tamu.

Baru saja Ron ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja Jaringan Floo bercahaya dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rupa mirip seperti Scorpius.

Scorpius bangkit. "Dad—"

"Merlin! Scorpius kau daritadi disini? Ayo kita pulang! Tori menangis seharian karena kau pergi begitu saja—" kata Draco pedas dan dia berhenti lalu menujuk Ron. "—kau yang menculik anakku?"

Ron mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Dia yang datang."

"Oh—kau serius? Buat apa dia kesini—"

"SERIUS, MALFOY. TANYA ANAKMU SAJA KENAPA DIA KESINI."

"HEI—BERHENTI MENERIAKI KU, WEASLEY. BILANG SAJA KAU YANG—"

"Dad, _**please**_. Aku ingin mengatakan hal sesuatu yang _**penting **_ke Mr. Weasley, Dad."

Hening.

Draco duduk dan menatap Scorpius heran. "Apakah hal itu sangat _**penting **_sehingga kau pergi dari rumah sampai jam kesini?"

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Cepat katakan, Malfoy Junior." Suruh Ron yang mendapat pelototan ganas dari Draco.

Scorpius berdeham. "J-jadi—"

"Kenapa bicara mu gagap seperti itu." Potong Draco yang membuat Scorpius menghela nafas sebal.

"Berhenti memotong perkataan nya, Malfoy Senior." Sambung Ron yang membuat Draco mengumpat pelan.

"Aku—"

"Scorp, kau lama sekali." Potong Draco lagi. Lalu Ron mengambil bantal sofa dan melempar nya ke arah Draco. "Dia lama gara-gara kau yang memotong perkataan nya terus!"

"Berani-beraninya kau melemparkan ku dengan bantal!" omel Draco sambil melempar balik bantal yang tadi dilempar oleh Ron. Lalu Ron melemparnya lagi, lalu Draco melemparnya lagi dan membuat Scorpius sebal melihatnya.

"Aku menyukai Rose, Mr. Weasley." Saut Scorpius tegas. Tidak ada keraguan saat dia mengatakan kata-kata itu yang membuat Ron dan Draco saling pandang dan menatap Scorpius.

"APA? KAU MENYUKAI ANAKKU?!"

"MERLIN—SCORPIUS KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KE DAD?"

"MALFOY SENIOR—TOLONG BERHENTI IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN KU DENGAN MALFOY JUNIOR! JADI MALFOY JUNIOR, KAU MENYUKAI ANAKKU?"

"AKU BERHAK IKUT CAMPUR KARENA DIA ANAKKU, WEASLEY!"

"HENTIKAAAAAANNNNNNNN." Teriak Scorpius yang membuat Draco dan Ron diam. Ron menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kenapa kau menyukai anakku, Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Aku—" balas Scorpius gugup. "—menyukai nya saat melihat pertama kali di Diagon Alley, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco dan Ron masih diam.

"Saat aku di Hogwarts, aku selalu mendekatinya tapi dia selalu menolakku, Mr. Weasley. Dia bilang kalau Mr. Weasley tidak suka jika aku mendekatinya."

"Memang." Balas Ron santai yang membuat Draco ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Scorpius menatap Ron penuh harap. "Aku mohon, Mr. Weasley. Restukan hubungan _**kami**_**.**"

"_**Bloody—**_"

"RON!" Potong Hermione dari arah tangga. Lalu dia menghampiri suaminya dan memukul bahu suaminya. "Berhenti membuat Rose menangis!"

"Aku tidak melakukan—"

"Mrs. Weasley, Rose menangis?" potong Scorpius yang membuat semuanya menatapnya. Hermione mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi keadaan dia sangat kacau gara-gara ulah Ayahnya ini!"

Draco tertawa puas dalam hati.

Hermione duduk disamping Ron dan menatap Scorpius lembut. "Kalau kalian saling mencintai. Aku merestui kalian."

Ron menatap Hermione galak. "Mione, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Semua pembicaraan kalian sampai-sampai pertengkaran sepele. Rose jadi menangis mendengarnya." Omel Hermione yang membuat Ron diam—pasrah.

"Bagaimana, Mr. Weasley?"

Scorpius menatap Ron penuh harap. Hermione tersenyum hangat ke arah Ron. Ron menghela nafas pasrah. "Kalau kau membuat Rosie kecilku menangis. Akan kubunuh kau."

"Aku tidak akan membuat Rose menangis, Mr. Weasley. Dan terimakasih, Mr. Weasley." Balas Scorpius tegas dan senang yang membuat Hermione tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Draco berdeham. "Sudah malam. Kami pamit dulu, Weasley."

Mereka berempat bangkit. Ron dan Hermione mengantar Draco dan Scorpius ke Jaringan Floo miliknya. Draco mengambil bubuk Flood, "Malfoy manor."

Dan mereka berdua hilang.

Hermione menatap Ron, "Aku bangga denganmu, _**Love.**_"

"_**Yeah**_—" balas Ron lemas. "—sudah seharusnya.."

* * *

Rose membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Tadi malam dia ketiduran karena dia lelah menangis. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan tadi malam. Lalu dia bangun dan membereskan tempat tidur lalu menatap jendela kamarnya.

Ada burung hantu berwarna coklat emas yang dikaki nya terdapat kertas.

Rose membuka jendela nya dan mengambil suratnya tersebut. Lalu burung itu pergi dan meninggalkan Rose yang sibuk membuka suratnya tersebut.

_**Hai—Rose Rosie Malfoy. Apakah kau sudah bangun dari tidur cantikmu?**_

_**Coba tebak—apakah aku berhasil mendapat restu dari Orangtua mu?**_

_**Ah, aku yakin kau tidak bisa menebak, Rosie. Tadinya aku sempat tidak yakin kalau aku akan mendapat restu dari Orangtuamu. Tapi, AKU MENDAPATKANNYA.**_

_**Aku hebat bukan? Tentu saja.**_

_**Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalas suratku, Rosie. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang.**_

_**Ayo tebak lagi.**_

_**Ah, kamu terlalu lama berpikir, Rosie.**_

_**Jadi nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang di Malfoy Manor sekaligus memperkenalkan ekhem—calon Istriku ke Orangtua ku. **_

_**SM**_

_**Pesan : Jangan repot-repot untuk berdandan. Kau selalu cantik dimataku.**_

Rose menangis haru saat membaca surat dari Scorpius.

_**Rose Rosie Malfoy**_

Rose tertawa geli mengingat isi surat dari Scorpius. Lalu dia melipat suratnya dengan rapih dan memasukan nya kedalam laci. Melihat ke jam dinding dan sekarang baru jam 7 pagi. Rose berjalan riang menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu Pacarnya datang untuk menjemputnya.

Tiba-tiba dia takut.

Bagaimana kalau Orangtua nya tidak suka dengan dirinya?

_**Positif thinking, Rose..**_

Dia berendam dan memejamkan matanya.

"_**Dia tinggi, berambut pirang, bermata abu-abu dan berkulit pucat. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Rose?"**_

Rose menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan Lily. Bagaimana kalau ciri-ciri yang dimaksud oleh Lily itu adalah Scorpius?

_**Aku dan Scorpius sudah berpacaran kan?**_

Rose memainkan gelembung sabun nya.

_**Bagaimana kalau orang yang disukai Lily itu Scorpius?**_

Rose membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat.

_**Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hubungan ku dengan Scorpius—**_

—_**cukup Orangtua kami saja yang cukup tahu.**_

* * *

_Tanpa ia sadari—_

—_langkah yang diambil nya itu adalah awal dari cerita ini._

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

ↄ

ↄ

Hai. Saya ada waktu dan jadinya saya edit lagi deh dari Chapter 1-3. Semoga masih tidak ada typo. Tapi kalau ada typo bilang saja, entar saya ganti /ketahuan males bacanya/

_**So,** _bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Saya harap kalian semua suka.

Terimakasih untuk review kalian! Saya semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Tapi saya tidak bisa janji buat update cepat, karena saya mau UN.


	4. Chapter 4

Weasley Manor atau lebih tepatnya rumah yang dikepalai oleh Ron Weasley sedang dalam suasana yang ribut. Oh—tentu saja! Apakah kalian masih ingat tentang Scorpius yang mengajak kekasih tercinta untuk makan siang bersama keluarga nya di Malfoy Manor? Dan yah—jadi seperti inilah keadaan nya sekarang; ribut.

"Mum, mana pita hitam ku?" tanya Rose sambil sibuk menyisir rambut merahnya yang megar itu. Hermione adalah orang yang paling sibuk kedua setelah Rose—iya sibuk, sibuk mengurusi anak sulungnya untuk berdandan.

"Kenapa pita hitam? Tidak bagus! Pita merah saja!" bentak Hermione yang membuat Rose cemberut bukan main. Ron yang sedang mengurusi sang anak laki-laki tercinta pun melirik sinis. "Mau makan siang saja, sudah ribut seperti ini."

Hermione mencubit lengan Ron dengan tidak ampun. "Kau ini! Anakmu ingin bertemu dengan Orangtua kekasihnya. Harusnya kau membantu aku untuk mendandani nya atau memberikan nasehat sebelum berangkat."

Tiba-tiba jaringan Floo milik mereka menyala dan menampakkan seorang Pemuda yang memakai baju rapih—rambut pirangnya ia sisir rapih. Ia tersenyum. "Halo Mr dan Mrs. Weasley. Aku ingin menjemput Rose."

Hermione tersenyum lebar yang membuat Ron memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Oh—hai. Tunggu sebentar ya. ROSE! Pangeran mu sudah menjemput tuh."

Scorpius tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat Rose yang keluar dari kamar dan sedang menuruni tangga. Rambut merahnya ia biarkan begitu saja dengan pita berwarna merah yang bertengger dirambutnya. Dress selutut berwarna putih pun tampak serasi dengan nya. Lalu Scorpius menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan nya. "Halo, cantik."

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius Malfoy x Rose Weasley and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur Kecepatan**

* * *

Scorpius selalu menggandeng tangan Rose dengan setia. Mengajak sang kekasih untuk berkeliling Malfoy Manor yang terkenal dengan besarnya—mulai dari taman mewah dan bagus milik keluarga Malfoy yang sudah dijaga turun-menurun, lalu ruang tamu, perpustakaan ("Wow, Scorp. Aku pasti akan betah diperpustakaan jika jadi kau." Kata Rose saat melihat kedalam perpustakaan), lalu rumah pohon, ruang tamu dan berakhir di ruang makan.

Sudah ada Ayah dan Ibu nya yang menunggu disana dengan tenang. Scorpius bisa merasakan bahwa Rose mengeratkan gandengan nya—gugup. Lalu Rose tersenyum manis. "Selamat siang, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy—Astoria bangun dari duduknya dan tersenyum ramah. "Selamat siang, Rose. Senang sekali kau bisa datang kesini."

Astoria memeluk tubuh mungil Rose dengan penuh kasih sayang yang dibalas oleh kekasih sang anak laki-lakinya.

"Ekhem.." suara sang Kepala Keluarga membuat suasana yang tadinya bersahabat menjadi sedikit canggung. Astoria melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap lembut sang suami. "Tidak mau menyapa kekasih anakmu ini, Drake?"

Draco bangun dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Meletakkan tangan nya diatas rambut merah milik Rose dan tersenyum kecil. "Selamat datang, sobat."

Rose tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih, Mr. Malfoy."

Lalu mereka berempat mulai duduk. Draco dan Astoria duduk bersampingan—sama hal nya seperti Scorpius dan Rose. Makanan yang disiapkan cukup banyak; daging panggang, semangkuk daging dan sayuran yang dicampur topping kentang tipis-tipis, bahkan muffin. Rose baru saja mulai untuk memotong daging panggang, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyerahkan sayuran kedalam piringnya. Rose mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Scorpius yang sedang menyengir. "Aku tidak terlalu suka sayuran."

"Scorpius—" kata Astoria. "—kau harus makan semuanya."

"Itu benar." Sambung Draco. Scorpius cemberut dan hanya mengiyakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Orangtuanya. Rose mengambil sayuran itu dengan sendok lalu memberikan nya didepan mulut Scorpius. "Ayo buka mulutnya."

Scorpius menurutinya dan membuka mulutnya. Mengunyah sayuran itu dengan tidak minat dan menelan nya. Astoria terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. "Kalian ini. Umur kalian masih 13 tahun tapi seperti orang dewasa saja."

Rose menunduk malu, sedangkan Scorpius tidak bisa menahan cengiran nya. "Mum seperti tidak tahu anak muda saja."

"Enak saja," balas Astoria sebal. "Mum juga pernah muda tahu."

Lalu mereka berempat tertawa bersama-sama. Walaupun Draco hanya tertawa kecil, tapi Rose sangat senang melihatnya. Bersyukur dalam hati karena Orangtua Scorpius tidak mengatainya ataupun memberikan nya tatapan sinis.

"_**Dia tinggi, berambut pirang, bermata abu-abu, dan berkulit kau mengenalnya, Rose?"**_

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Rose menunduk sedih saat mengingat setiap perkataan dari sepupunya..

* * *

"Silahkan masuk, Rosie!" teriak Scorpius saat mereka berdua memasuki kamar Scorpius. Setelah makan siang tadi, Scorpius mengajak Rose untuk melihat kamarnya. Rose tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Scorpius dan duduk ditepi kasur. "Kamarmu tidak berantakan."

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Scorpius sambil mengikuti Rose dan duduk menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Scorpius. "Apa Ayahmu marah?"

Hening melanda mereka. Scorpius hanya diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari hanya memainkan rambut ikal merah milik Rose. Tapi Rose melakukan hal yang sama—berdiam diri. Tidak memaksa sang kekasih untuk memberitahu lebih lanjut.

Rose bisa mendengar Scorpius menghela nafas panjang.

"Mereka—" kata Scorpius. "—itu dulu selalu menjadi musuh. Sebelum atau sesudah perang, mereka masih seperti itu. Karena—"

"Karena?" potong Rose cemberut. "Bisa tidak kau diam sampai aku selesai menceritakan nya?"

Rose mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum malu karena dia memotong pembicaraan Scorpius tanpa sadar.

"Karena mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Ibumu."

"HAH?" Teriak Rose tanpa sadar (lagi) yang membuat Scorpius menutup telinga nya dengan tangan nya karena Rose berteriak tepat ditelinga menatap Rose dengan sebal. "Kau ini, berisik sekali."

"Maaf—" balas Rose dia mendekati telinga Scorpius dan mengusapnya. "—apakah telinga mu masih sakit? Aku bisa—"

Omongan Rose terhenti karena Scorpius meletakkan jari nya tepat dibibir Rose—menyuruhnya agar berhenti dan menatap lembut gadis pujaan nya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Wajah Rose memerah karena mendengar kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Scorpius.

"Lagipula sekarang ini Dad sudah tidak terlalu marah lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah menerima kita berdua. " Kata Scorpius yang membuat hati Rose tenang bukan main.

"_**Dia tinggi, berambut pirang, bermata abu-abu, dan berkulit kau mengenalnya, Rose?"**_

Rose menghela nafas berat. Ketenangan yang tadi diberikan oleh Scorpius tidak bertahan lama.

_**Aku harus bilang—**_

"Scorpius?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Rose yang membuat Scorpius tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, _**sangat **_mencintaimu."

—_**kalau hubungan ini—**_

Tangan Rose menyentuh pipi Scorpius dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut—sedih sekaligus. "Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Rose bisa mendengar detak jantung Scorpius yang berdetak tidak normal. Scorpius menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "_**Well, **_aku akan melakukan nya, Rosie. Tapi jangan menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hubungan _**kita**_."

"Tidak—" balas Rose sedikit geli karena mendengar jawaban Scorpius. "—aku ingin kita merahasiakan hubungan kita."

—_**tidak ada yang boleh tahu, kecuali keluarga kita.**_

"Kenapa? Kau malu atau tidak suka jika hubungan kita diketahui oleh Oranglain?" tanya Scorpius dingin yang membuat Rose meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak malu atau tidak suka, Sayang. Hanya saja—"

"Orangtua kita tahu hubungan kita." Potong Scorpius yang membuat Rose menghela nafas berat.

"Scorpius—" kata Rose lembut yang membuat Scorpius menatap kembali kedua mata biru milik Rose. "—aku hanya meminta permintaan tadi. Hanya keluarga kita saja yang tahu, tidak yang lain. Saat waktunya sudah tiba, kita akan memberitahu mereka semua."

Scorpius masih menatapnya dingin dan Rose ingin menangis sekarang juga."Aku mohon."

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Rose dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Scorpius langsung dan menunggu jawaban dari Scorpius.

"Kenapa kau membuat permintaan itu, Rose?"

"Aku takut," balas Rose sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela yang menampakkan taman indah milik keluarga Malfoy. "Dan aku berharap kau tidak ingin tahu apa alasan nya, Scorpius."

"Aku ingin tahu alasan nya, Rose."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Scorpius."

"Kenapa? Aku ini—"

"Karena kau tidak akan mengerti!" bentak Rose tanpa sadar yang membuat Scorpius menatapnya dengan kaget sekaligus marah."Kenapa kau membentak ku, Rose?Aku tidak melakukan hanya bertanya saja, _**Rose**_."

Kedua mata Rose mulai memanas. "Maafkan aku, tidak perlu , kau tidak perlu tahu."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Rose yang memainkan ujung dress nya dengan gugup (jangan lupakan mata nya yang memerah) dan Scorpius menunduk—memperhatikan sepatu hitam nya dan berpikir.

"Baiklah—" balas Scorpius tersenyum kecil yang membuat Rose mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum haru. "—tapi cium aku dulu."

Senyum Rose sedikit memudar dan menjadi cemberut. "Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Oh—" balas Scorpius sebal. "—jadi kau tidak suka?"

Raut wajah Rose menjadi raut wajah orang bersalah. "Suka!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Scorpius sambil menyeringai. Rose tersenyum malu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Scorpius. Mencium bibir milik Scorpius sekilas dan tersenyum malu.

* * *

Al hanya diam ketika keluarga yang lain nya tertawa mendengar lelucon milik James. Dia tidak berselera untuk menyumbangkan tawa nya ataupun cerita. Lily yang sedang tertawa karena lelucon James langsung berhenti ketika melihat wajah Al yang tidak bisa diungkap. "Al?"

Al tersentak kaget. "Ya, Lils?"

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir. Al tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau bisa cerita dengan ku." Balas Lily dengan senyum lembut nya yang sangat mirip dengan Ginny—Ibu mereka. Al mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap langit melalui jendela rumah.

"Tidak bisa."

"Pasti kau begini gara-gara seorang Gadis ya?" tanya Lily menggoda kakaknya. Al tertawa kecil dan berbisik. "Mungkin."

"Siapa Gadis beruntung itu?"

Al menatap kedua mata Lily yang berbinar karena ingin tahu. Batin nya memberontak untuk memberitahu, tapi otaknya memberontak untuk tidak memberitahu. Al menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. "Dia—dia gadis yang istimewa..tapi—"

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya memutar kenangan seperti sebuah film yang menampilkan Gadis yang beruntung itu—Rose yang sedang berjalan dengan Scorpius. Berjalan beriringan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dibelakang. Mengobrol satu sama lain dan tidak mempedulikan Al yang masih dibelakang. Tangan nya menggepal tanpa sadar saat melihat Scorpius menyentuh rambut merah milik Gadis itu.

"Tapi?" tanya Lily yang membuat semuanya menjadi buyar dan menjadi normal kembali. Al merasakan tubuhnya sesak, seperti ditahan oleh seseorang. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dengan tergesa-gesa, Lily yang melihatnya langsung bangun dari duduknya dengan raut wajah yang super panik. "Mum! Dad! Al—Al!"

Harry dan Ginny yang sedang mendengarkan celotehan James langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Harry duduk disamping Al yang sedang memegang dadanya—sesak. Harry menatap Ginny khawatir. "Kita pergi kerumah sakit Muggle saja, Gin."

Ginny mengangguk setuju lalu memegang lengan sebelah kiri Al sedangkan Harry sebelah kanan. James dan Lily langsung bergandengan ke tangan Ginny dan mereka semua ber-apparate.

* * *

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran." Terang Cho saat setelah memeriksa Al. Cho sekarang berkerja di dunia Muggle menjadi seorang Dokter. _**Well, **_sudah lama sih. Ginny tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan dari Cho yang notabe nya adalah sahabatnya. Harry mengelus rambut milik Al. "Kau serius dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Serius," balas Cho menyakinkan. "Dia hanya stress. Apa saja yang kau pikirkan, Al?"

_**Banyak, **_batin nya. Semua nya diam seperti menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Al. Al menghela nafas lelah dan mengalihkan pandangan nya. "Pelajaran, Quidditch, hukuman—"

"Kau dihukum?" potong Ginny pedas yang membuat Al memejamkan matanya. Menggumpat dalam hati kenapa ia lupa kalau disini ada Ibu nya. Al menunduk. "Maaf, Mum."

"Dihukum itu sudah biasa, Gin." Sambung Cho dengan tenang. "Kau lupa apa Ayah nya dulu seperti apa."

Harry hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Ginny semakin sebal melihatnya. Lily yang sedari tadi memeluk James dari samping, melepaskan pelukan nya. "Ia memikirkan seorang gadis, Mum."

Semuanya ber"oh"ria setelah mendengar pernyataan Lily. Cho tersenyum geli. "Jadi, siapa Gadis yang beruntung itu?"

"Alice?" tanya James sambil menyengir.

"Emily?"

"Klee?"

"Nana?"

"July?"

"Bukan-bukan!" balas Al tidak sabar. Gila memang, barusan saja James menyebutkan satu persatu gadis yang selalu mendekati dia seperti seorang sapi. Ginny hanya menatap Harry dengan pandangan _siapa-gadis-gadis-itu? _Yang dibalas _aku-tidak-tahu_.

"Rose? Atau Dominique?" tanya Lily sambil memiringkan kepalanya penuh curiga. James menatap Lily segit. "Hei—Dom itu incaran Fred! Awas saja kau Al kalau mengincar Dom."

Semuanya tertawa karena mendengar ucapan James kecuali Al. Pernyataan Lily tadi barusan benar sekali. Rose—ya, dia menyukai Rose. Sudah menyukai Rose saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku ini bukan Dokter cinta," kata Cho lembut. "Tapi aku yakin kalau urusan cinta, kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Al."

_**Mengatasinya sendiri..**_

"Ya," balas Al sambil mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Aku yakin bisa mengatasinya sendiri.."

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi makan siangmu?" tanya Hermione saat melihat putri sulungnya itu sedang menuruni tangga._**Well, **_acara makan siang nya dengan keluarga Malfoy sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Sekarang rambutnya ia kuncir kuda dan ia memakai sweater kesayangan nya.

"Sempurna," balas Rose sambil menghampiri Hermione yang sedang membuat kopi. Memeluk tubuh Ibu tersayangnya itu dari belakang. "Mr. Malfoy sangat ramah. Tidak yang seperti dibicarakan Dad."

Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Rose. "Ya, sebenarnya ia itu orang yang ramah."

Rose melepaskan pelukan nya. Berlari-lari kecil menuju Hugo yang sedang memakan cake coklat yang dibuat oleh Hermione tadi dan berbisik. "Aku dan Scorpius kan berpacaran. Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa, okay?"

Hugo menatap Rose bingung. "_**Why**_?"

"Turuti saja atau akan ku kutuk kau." Balas Rose tajam yang membuat Hugo merinding melihat kakak perempuan nya. Berkata dalam hati apakah yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini adalah Kakaknya sungguhan. Tapi sepertinya memang yang disampingnya adalah kakaknya.

"Aku serius," saut Rose yang membuat lamunan aneh Hugo buyar. "Kau harus tutup mulut atau ku kutuk kau."

"Kenapa?" Rose menghela nafas frustasi saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hugo masih sama artinya. "Kau masih kecil, Hugo."

"Oh ya?" balas Hugo sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk Hogwarts."

"Masuk Hogwarts bukan berarti sudah dewasa."

"Punya kekasih bukan berarti sudah dewasa."

Wajah Rose mulai memerah karena kesal. Mengomeli Hugo didalam hati, kenapa anak itu sudah bisa pandai bicara? Mengutuk pelan sang adik lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi kekamarnya.

Kamarnya mempunyai wangi Vanilla. _**Well, **_dia dan Ibu nya ini satu selera. Lalu dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur nya yang empuk. Mengambil bantal kesayangan nya yang selalu ia bawa jika berpergian tak terkecuali saat ke Hogwarts lalu memeluknya dengan damai.

* * *

Scorpius keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang basah karena dia habis keramas. Berjalan menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya yang tinggal 10 langkah lagi. Lalu membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu tanpa mengetuk dan menemukan Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berwarna putih yang terdapat tulisan.

"Hei, Dad." Sapa Scorpius yang membuat Draco menghentikan kegiatan nya dan melepaskan kacamata nya. "Oh—hai, Scorpius. Kau ada perlu? Tumben sekali kemari."

Scorpius duduk didekat jendela—tempat favoritnya. "Hm, Dad?"

"Ya?"

"Dad benar-benar merestui kami?" tanya Scorpius dengan tatapan dalam. Draco tersenyum tipis dan menggunakan kacamatanya lagi. "Bukankah dulu kita sudah membicarakan ini?"

"Kadang aku merasa aneh," balas Scorpius sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya. "Dad benci keluarga Weasley tapi tetap merestui hubungan ku dengan Rose."

"Scorp,"

Scorpius menatap Ayahnya lagi.

"Aku sudah belajar untuk saat ini, dan yah—aku sudah belajar untuk tidak membenci mereka. Tanpa mereka juga, aku tidak akan mungkin disini."

Scorpius terdiam mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Dulu dia diceritakan saat diselamatkan oleh Harry Potter dan dibela terus menerut oleh keluarga Weasley yang murah hati. Tiba-tiba saja dia sedikit merasa bersalah saat dia memperlakukan keluarga Weasley lain nya seperti mengejeknya, mengerjainya.

"Ibumu juga mengajarkan ku untuk menerima segala hal," lanjut Draco sambil menatap kertas didepan nya dengan tatapan kosong. Scorpius menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dengan canggung, "_**Well, **_Mum mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik bukan?"

Draco tertawa. "Ya. Kau tahu, dulu walaupun dia seorang Darah Murni, dia tetap bergaul dengan siapa saja. Membantu yang lain nya. Dia dan keluarganya beda dari yang lain."

Diam-diam Scorpius tersenyum mendengarnya. Menghela nafas lega lalu menghampiri Draco. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Dad. Jangan lupa tidur."

"Tentu saja, Nak." Balas Draco dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tidak akan lupa."

Scorpius mencium singkat pipi Ayahnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Berjalan dengan riang menuju kamarnya dengan tanpa beban dihatinya. Oh tentu saja. Dia sedang senang bukan main hari ini.

* * *

"Bangun—"

Rose menggeram. Bukan nya bangun seperti yang disuruh Ibu nya, ia malah membalikkan badan dan mengeratkan pelukan nya ke bantal. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencubit pinggang Rose. "—bangun, Rose. Al kemarin masuk rumah sakit. Kita harus mengunjunginya sekarang."

Mata Rose yang tadinya tertutup rapat, sekarang menjadi terbuka dari tidurnya dan menguap pelan. "Mum serius?"

"Tentu saja," balas Hermione sambil bangun dari duduknya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Mungkin kita akan sarapan disana."

Rose hanya mengiyakan perkataan Ibunya. Bangun dengan perlahan dari kasurnya yang menggoda lalu mengambil handuk mandi. Menyalakan lampu dan shower lalu berdiri dibawahnya. Membiarkan air menyapu dirinya bersih.

_**Al masuk rumah sakit**_, batin nya. Kenapa? Itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan. Al itu jarang sekali sakit, cidera saja jarang. Dia anak nya yang pendiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit. Apa dia salah makan?

**TOK TOK**

Rose mematikan showernya. "Apa?"

"Mum bilang kau harus cepat mandi. Kita buru-buru." Balas Hugo dari luar kamar mandi. Rose menghela nafas dan menyalakan showernya kembali. "5 menit lagi aku akan selesai."

* * *

The Burrow ramai hari ini. Tentu saja ramai, karena mereka semua ingin menjenguk Al. Al sedikit kesal dengan Ibu nya yang memberitahu sepupu lain nya saat dia masuk rumah sakit. Bukankah Cho sudah bilang kalau ia hanya stress?

Masalah keduanya adalah James memberitahu soal kemarin—yang tentang cinta. James memberitahu semuanya, lalu dia dan Fred selalu mengejeknya. Kuping Al rasanya mau pecah ketika mendengar nyanyian yang super berlebihan yang dinyanyikan oleh Fred dan James. Bukan hanya kupingnya, tapi kepalanya yang juga ingin pecah.

Dia yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah _jangan-ganggu-aku _itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat keluarga Weasley yang lain yang baru datang. Gadis berambut merah itu yang paling masuk terakhir. Dia ingin baru bangun dari duduknya, tapi ia tahan karena merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Lily sedang mengawasinya.

Al yakin 100% pasti adik perempuan nya itu masih penasaran soal "Gadis Beruntung" itu. Jadinya si kecil Lily selalu mengawasi dirinya. Kalau hal ini sudah terjadi, terpaksa ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa sang pujaan hati.

Mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Rose—takut-takut adiknya itu benar-benar mengawasinya sampai ia mengawasi pandangan nya juga, ia mengambil muffin dan memakan nya dengan perlahan.

"Al!" Al tersentak kaget saat suara itu memanggil namanya. Bisa ia lihat Rose berlari-lari kecil menuju arahnya dan ikut duduk disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," balas Al mencoba untuk memasang wajah sok _cool _nya lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu Rose memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah sok _cool _Al langsung hilang dari wajahnya dan tergantikan oleh wajah malu-malu kucing. "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"_**Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."**_

Jantung Al berdetak dengan sangat cepat mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rosie." Balasnya mencoba menyakinkan Rose. Rose melepaskan pelukan nya yang membuat Al diam-diam kecewa karena nya. "Sungguh?"

"Yaampun, aku serius, Rose." Balasnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Rose menghela nafas lega dan menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Al. "Aunt Ginny bilang kau stress."

Nah—Ibu nya sudah cerita bukan?

"Kau stress kenapa, Al?"

_**Aku stress karena mu, Rose.**_

"Biasa—pelajaran, Quidditch, gadis yang kusukai."

"Siapa?" tanya Rose dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku!"

_**Gadis itu adalah kau, Rose!**_

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu." Balas Al dengan bijak yang membuat Rose tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku maunya sekarang, Al."

"Tidak bisa."

"Bisa."

"Tidak bisa."

"Bisa."

"Tidak—"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA!" Potong James yang membuat pertengkaran kecil mereka berhenti begitu saja. "Cepat! Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Kau harus memberitahuku, Al." Saut Rose pelan. Menggulurkan tangan nya yang disambut hangat oleh Al. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama-sama. Jantung Al tidak bisa dikontrol dan rasanya dia bahagia setengah mati karena Rose memegang tangan nya seperti biasanya.

Tanpa menyadari kedua mata yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua..

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

HELLOOOOO /PELUK CIUM/ udah lama banget ya gak update -_- maaf ya lama. MAAF BANGET Chapter ini ga terlalu banyak, pengen tahu dulu ini masih pada minat atau engga /alesan lu ah/

Makasih ya buat yang udah ngereviw, ngefav, ngefollow. Apalagi buat yang udah nge-PM aku terus-terusan, hehe. Ga nyangka dari awal kalian suka sama fanfict yang masih abal-abal ini. Yang buat nge-PM, kalian ga bawel kok, ciyus. Karena kalian aku jadi inget dan sedikit demi sedikit lanjutin lagi. Tenang aja fanfiction ini aku bakal lanjut sampe END.

Terakhir, bisa kalian beri reviewnya agar aku bisa tambah semangat? Terserah mau saran, kritik atau apapun itu. Agak sedih sih kalau yang ngereview dikit tapi viewersnya w..ow. Gamaksa kok, hanya saja kan buat tambah semangat atau menghargai karya. Udah deh. Dan Sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIH!


	5. Chapter 5

Keluarga Weasley dan Potter memutuskan untuk menginap bersama hari ini. _**Well, **_bukan karena Al tentu saja, tapi mereka ingin berkumpul bersama-sama, terlebih lagi hari ini adalah hari liburan. Al yang mengetahui ini langsung senang bukan main. Hatinya bernyanyi-nyanyi senang mengingat bahwa Rose pasti juga akan menginap.

"Al," bisik seseorang ditelinga nya yang membuat nya tersentak kaget. Melirik kesampingnya dan menemukan adik kecilnya—Lily.

"E-eh, kenapa, Lils?" tanya nya kaget.

"Aku tahu—" balas Lily dengan nada misterius. "siapa Gadis beruntung itu."

Tanpa Lily sadari, Al menelan ludahnya pelan karena gugup.

"Rose Rosie Weasley bukan?"

_**Matilah aku**_, batin nya dalam hati. Mau berbohong ke Lily? Tidak akan bisa! Dari awal ia yakin pasti cepat atau lambat pasti Lily akan mengetahui ini. Menghela nafas pasrah dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke gadis pujaan nya yang sedang bercanda dengan Lucy, Roxanne dan Dominique.

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur Kecepatan**

* * *

_**Kenapa harus dia, Tuhan?**_

Lily memakan muffin nya dengan pelan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa harus dia? Bukan nya tidak suka—hanya saja, kenapa harus dia? Dari sekian banyak Gadis di Hogwarts ataupun di keluarga Weasley lain nya—kenapa harus gadis itu?

_**Dia terlalu sempurna untuknya**_

Harusnya Lily senang—_**harusnya aku senang**_**. **Rose baik—sangat baik. Rose pintar. Rose bisa dibilang cantik dan mempunyai mata biru yang indah. Rose suka menolong, hanya saja—

Lily menghela nafas nya frustasi. Menelan potongan muffin terakhir dengan susah payah lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Al yang sedang duduk dan memandangi gadis pujaan nya.

—ada rasa yang beda dihatinya.

Melihat sang kakak yang sedang memandangi Rose dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu—membuatnya _**iri**_. Berharap dalam hati bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada Pemuda yang mencintainya seperti Al mencintai Rose.

_**Betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Rose.**_

Lily duduk disamping Al dengan tenang. Melihat Al tidak ada reaksi apapun, ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

_**Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Al?**_

Lily terus berbicara dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Menengok ke arah sampingnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Al—berbisik. "Al."

"E-eh, kenapa, Lils?" tanya nya kaget.

"Aku tahu—" balas Lily dengan nada misterius. "siapa Gadis beruntung itu."

Tanpa Lily sadari, Al menelan ludahnya pelan karena gugup.

"Rose Rosie Weasley bukan?"

Bisa ia lihat kakaknya itu diam. _**Pasti sedang perang batin**_, pikirnya dalam hati. Mengalihkan pandangan nya—mengikuti pandangan Al yang sedang memandang gadis pujaan nya.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa," kata Al yang membuat Lily berhenti melamun. "Hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu."

"Baiklah," balas Lily pelan. "Tapi imbalan nya apa?"

Al menatap malas Lily yang sedang memasang senyum jahilnya. "Kau—"

"Bercanda." Potong Lily cepat sambil bangun dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Al yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang bingung begitu saja. Tanpa Al sadari, Lily menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

* * *

Rose memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya—_**Well, **_bukan kamarnya juga sih. Satu kamar ini ditempati oleh Dominique, Lily, Molly dan Rose. Berjalan menuju sudut kamar yang terdapat jendela disana, ia langsung duduk didekat jendela sambil memandangi taman The Burrow.

"Bagaimana kabar Scorpius ya?" tanyanya pelan. Lalu dia tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi—ia merasa _**geli**_. Padahal kemarin ia sudah bertemu dengan Scorpius, tapi sekarang ia sudah merindukan nya. _**Aku bisa gila, **_batin nya geli.

"Hai—" sapa Lily dari pintu yang membuat Rose menatapnya kaget. "—_**well, **_maaf kalau aku mengagetkan mu, Rose."

Rose tertawa canggung sambil duduk ditepi kasur empuk yang berwarna merah hitam. "Oh—tidak apa-apa, Lils. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," balas Lily sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur yang sama seperti Rose. "Aku hanya ingin—hm, kau tahu, _**curhat**_**.**"

"Oh, kau ingin _**curhat**_ apa?" tanya Rose lembut. Lily tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Pemuda abu-abu."

_**Jangan bilang ia—**_

—_**masih ingat..**_

"Abu-abu?" tanya Rose sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya—mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan takutnya. Mempertajam pendengaraan nya agar ia tidak salah mendengar.

"Ya—" balas Lily ceria. "—tunggu. Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"Pemuda—yang mana?" tanya Rose sambil menatap Lily dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. Lily menghela nafas pelan. "Itu—Pemuda berambut pirang, mempunyai mata abu-abu dan berkulit pucat."

"Oh—" balas Rose canggung. "—yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan saat aku mengepang mu, Lils?"

Lily mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya yang tadinya sedikit _**badmood, **_sekarang menjadi ceria. Kedua mata indahnya berbinar-binar. "Untung saja kau masih ingat, Rose."

_**Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan nya—tentu saja aku tidak bisa.**_

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan nya di Hogwarts." Lanjut Lily ceria. Rose mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup, kesal, amarahnya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar menyukai nya, Lils?"

Lily tertawa kecil. "Aku _**sangat **_menyukainya, Rosie."

Dan seketika Rose merasa lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas—untuk menghirup udara disekitarnya. Rose menunduk, merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena nya. Mengigit bibirnya bawahnya agar bisa menghentikan rasa yang tiba-tiba datang ke dirinya.

"Aku harap kau akan membantu ku nanti." Saut Lily yang membuat pikiran Rose buyar. Rose mencoba tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Ya, Lils. Apapun untukmu.."

Lily langsung memeluk tubuh Rose yang mempunyai harum Vanilla. Bibirnya tak berhenti untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Rose mengelus pelan rambut merah panjang milik Lily dengan lembut. Menghela nafas sepelan mungkin dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sedih. Mencoba untuk menguatkan perasaan nya yang sedang menangis sedih.

* * *

"Berarti Dominique sudah Tahun ke-7. James dan Fred sudah Tahun ke-5. Al dan Rose Tahun ke-3. Lalu Hugo, Lily, Lucy dan Roxanne akan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sayang sekali Louis bersekolah di Durmstrang dan Molly di Beauxbatons—"

"Sayang, kita sudah berbicara tentang Louis yang ingin bersekolah di Durmstrang." Potong Bill yang di susul oleh anggukan setuju oleh salah satu anak perempuan nya—Dominique. Fleur menghela nafas pelan dan cemberut. "Tapi kan tetap saja."

"Molly dari dulu juga ingin bersekolah di Beauxbatons. Agak sedih mendengarnya tapi kita harus tetap mendukung mereka walaupun mereka tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts." Saut Percy bijak sambil memotong daging panggang yang dibuat oleh Ibunya yang dibantu oleh Menantu perempuan nya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Percy.

"Kudengar si kembar Scamander juga berada di Tahun ke-3. Apa itu benar?" tanya Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya memakan sayuran nya saja. Rose tersenyum jahil ke arah Lucy yang membuat dirinya sebal melihatnya. "Benar. Tapi dua-duanya masuk Slytherin."

"Oh—" kata Ginny mengikuti lain nya berbincang tentang anak-anak mereka di Hogwarts. "—aku kira Luna hanya bercanda saat itu."

"Tidak, Aunt Ginny. Itu benar."

Semua nya ber"oh" ria ketika mendengar jawaban dari Rose. The Burrow malam ini masih ramai karena mereka semua memutuskan untuk menginap—kecuali Victoire yang sedang berkerja menjadi seorang desainer, Teddy yang berkerja menjadi Auror, Louis dan Molly yang akan sampai The Burrow pada esok pagi hari.

Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku harus berkerja lagi sekarang. Aku harus melatih Auror yang masih baru. Aku pamit dulu."

"Sayang sekali, Dad.." balas Lily sedih, lalu Harry mencium kening anak bungsu nya itu dengan kasih sayang. Lalu beralih ke James dan Al, dia mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua. Ginny ikut bangkit dari duduknya untuk menemani suami tercinta ke depan pintu The Burrow.

"Dad tidak pergi?" tanya Rose sambil meniup sup nya yang panas. Ron berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Rose. "Kau ingin Dad pergi?"

"Tidak—"

"Kau ini pasti sudah dipengaruhi oleh—"

"Ron." Potong Hermione cepat yang membuat pertengkaran kecil Ayah-Anak itu berhenti. "Tidak sopan bertengkar saat makan."

"Kau harus mendengar perkataan Istrimu, _**Won-Won**_**.**" Ledek George geli yang membuat semua nya tertawa. Ron mendengus kesal. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"_**Won-won**_." Saut Hermione sambil tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Lavender sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu," saut Ginny saat memasuki ruang makan. Berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang disamping Lily dan menatap geli Ron. "Kau tidak menghubunginya lagi, _**Won-won**_?"

"Tidak. Bukan nya kau sahabatnya, Gin?" tanya Ron heran. Ginny tersenyum kecil. "Dia sudah tidak menghubungi ku lagi. Tapi yah—aku yakin dia sedang menikmati hidupnya saat ini."

"Kudengar Louis sudah punya kekasih." Saut Percy yang membuat suasana yang tadinya santai menjadi heboh karena nya. Bill menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kekasih?"

"Namanya Em. Masa Dad lupa?" tanya Dominique kesal karena Ayah nya itu lupa, padahal Louis pernah membawa Em—gadis yang mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu, matanya berwarna abu-abu dan mempunyai bintik disekitarnya kerumah saat liburan musim panas.

"Oh—Emily." Balas Bill pendek yang membuat Fleur tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Bill masih belum menerimanya—yah kalian tahu lah, Em terlalu cantik untuk Louis, katanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekasih," saut George jahil. "Siapa yang sudah punya kekasih diantara kalian?"

"Fred!" tunjuk James jahil sambil menunjuk Fred dengan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidungnya. Fred menepisnya dan berkata balik. "James! James menyukai Alice!"

Lalu James memasang cengiran khasnya. "Fred menyukai Dom!"

Bill yang sedang meminum supnya langsung tersedak dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali Fleur tertawa melihatnya. Bill menatap Fred galak. "Kau menyukai anak ku?"

Fred tergagap. "A-ah! James harusnya kau jangan bilang!"

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Dominique yang wajahnya bersemu merah. Tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Fred—sepupu yang lebih muda dari nya menyukai dirinya. Fred yang selalu membantu dirinya. Dominique tadinya mengira kalau Fred selalu membantunya atau menurutinya karena ia lebih tua dan juga sepupu nya, rupanya—

"Kau menyukai anak ku, Fred?" tanya Bill galak yang membuat Fred menelan ludahnya sendiri.

—Fred menyukainya..

"I-iya, Uncle Bill." Balas Fred gagap yang membuat George tertawa melihatnya dan menepuk punggung Bill. "Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja, Bill."

"Dad," kata Dominique yang membuat Bill berhenti memprotes. "Tidak apa-apa."

Bill menghela nafas pelan. Ia melihat Putrinya itu—baru sadar bahwa sekarang Dominique sudah besar—sudah cukup umur untuk menjalin asmara. Bill menatap Fred malas. "Awas saja kalau kau menyakiti Putriku."

James langsung tertawa. "Tenang saja, Uncle Bill. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Dom! Benar kan, Fred?"

Fred mengangguk kaku. "Iya, Uncle Bill. Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu."

Bill melanjutkan makan nya dan Fleur tersenyum manis ke arah Dominique dan Fred. "Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia selamanya."

"Mum," kata Dominique pelan. Malu karena seluruh anggota keluarganya mulai menggoda dirinya bersama Fred. Fred menatap Dominique dalam. "Akan kita selesaikan nanti."

James tertawa paling keras dari yang lain. Menepuk pundak gagah milik Fred dan berbisik. "Kau harus berterimakasih dengan ku nanti."

Fred hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Al belum punya kekasih, tapi dia sedang menyukai seorang gadis saat ini." Kata Lily yang membuat mereka semua menatap penuh harap ke Lily untuk memberitahu lebih lanjut. Lily tersenyum jahil ke arah Al. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan nya, Al?"

"Ayo, katakan!" teriak James semangat. Rupanya dia tidak puas hanya dengan meledek Fred. Sekarang dia sedang mencari mangsa baru.

Al menggaruk kepala nya frustasi. Mengumpat dalam hati kenapa adik kecilnya yang manis memberitahu mereka semua. Al memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Katanya kau bilang ingin memperkenalkan Alice kedepan Dad dan Mum."

Ah—saling membuka kartu masing-masing rupanya.

Wajah James menjadi memerah karena nya. "Akan kulakukan nanti!"

Ginny tersenyum jahil ke arah anak sulungnya itu. "Aku tidak sabar, James."

"Selain Fred, James dan Al. Siapa lagi?" tanya Percy yang rupanya ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan heboh ini. "Yang perempuan bagaimana?"

Dominique, Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, dan Lily saling menatap satu sama lain. Rose memegang tangan Hermione—ibu nya dengan erat yang membuat Hermione mengerti suasana hati anaknya—takut, tegang dan tidak ingin membuka rahasia. Hermione tersenyum. "Mungkin Dominique?"

James tiba-tiba terbahak mendengar jawaban Hermione. "Kalau itu tidak usah ditanya lagi, Aunt Hermione. Dia sedang berbunga-bunga karena Fred."

"James!" kata Dominique sedikit berteriak. "Berhenti meledek ku!"

Lily menunjuk Lucy tanpa rasa bersalah. "Lucy menyukai Lorcan, Uncle Percy!"

Percy tersedak saat minum—sama seperti Bill tadi. Menatap anak bungsu nya itu dengan tajam. "Kau masih kecil, Lucy."

"Aku tidak suka," elak Lucy sambil memasang wajah melasnya dan menatap Lily. "Lily sedang menyukai seseorang!"

Wajah James yang tadinya bahagia menjadi dingin dan menatap adiknya tidak ampun. "Lils—"

"Tidak!" potong Lily cepat-cepat. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah seperti buah apel. Al menatap adiknya dalam. "Kau masih kecil, Lils."

Lily menggembungkan pipinya. Ginny mengelus pelan rambut merah panjang nya itu. "Al benar, Lils. Kau masih kecil."

"Rose sendiri?" tanya Angelina—istri George yang menatap Rose penasaran. Rose tersenyum kikuk. "Itu—"

"Rose tidak punya teman kencan atau sedang menyukai seseorang." Saut Ron yang sedari tadi diam saja yang membuat Hermione, Rose dan Hugo melongo mendengarnya. _**Well, **_keluarga Weasley (yang dikepalai oleh Ron) sudah setuju untuk menutupi tentang kencan Rose dan Scorpius. Pembicaraan nya sangat panjang yang diakhiri oleh Rose yang menangis haru saat itu.

Tapi ini agak aneh untuk mereka bertiga. Ron—yang notabe nya benci dengan keluarga Malfoy, biasanya hanya diam saja dan sekarang—

—diam-diam Rose bersyukur dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali," saut Ginny yang membuat Al setuju dalam hati. "Kau kan cantik dan pintar. Apakah tidak ada yang mengajakmu untuk berkencan?"

"Itu urusan dia, Gin." Balas Ron mewakili perasaan Rose saat ini. Hermione tertawa kecil dan mencium singkat pipi suami tercinta. Hugo menatap malas mereka berdua. "Disini banyak Orang, Mum."

Semuanya tertawa tak terkecuali Ron dan Hermione sendiri ketika mendengar perkataan polos Hugo. Al menundukkan kepalanya—mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewa nya tadi saat mendengar ucapan Ron. Menghela nafas sepelan mungkin dan menatap Rose dengan penuh harap—berharap yang dikatakan oleh Ron hanyalah omong kosong.

"_**Rose tidak punya teman kencan atau sedang menyukai seseorang."**_

Al masih menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perkataan Ron itu hanyalah omong kosong—

—_**benar-benar omong kosong..**_

* * *

Rose masuk kedalam kamar Orangtuanya diam-diam. Dikamar nya sedang banyak Orang (Lily, Dominique dan Lucy), jadi ia menyelinap saat Orangtua nya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anggota keluarga lain nya. Mengambil kertas yang sudah ia siapkan, ia duduk dikursi belajar dan mulai menulis surat.

_**Hai, Scorpius!**_

_**Hari ini aku akan menginap di The Burrow karena kami semua ingin menemani Al yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. The Burrow ramai sekali, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Louis dan Molly datang besok. Tapi aku sangat senang. Tadi saat makan malam, rahasia Fred yang menyukai Dom terungkap dan bisa kulihat Uncle Bill kurang senang mendengarnya. Tapi ya—akhirnya Fred diizinkan untuk mendekati Dom.**_

_**Semua orang curiga dengan ku. Bahkan Aunt Ginny selalu bertanya "siapa teman kencan mu?" dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Maafkan aku, Scorpius. Maafkan aku. Apakah aku egois karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui semuanya?**_

_**Scorpius—walaupun disini ramai, tapi aku merasa kesepian—sangat kesepian. Saat aku kesepian, aku selalu teringat kamu. Seandainya kau disini, Scorpius..**_

_**Tapi aku yakin, walaupun waktunya bukan sekarang, aku yakin kau nanti bisa berkunjung disini. Menemani ku duduk dibawah langit malam dan bercerita panjang lebar. Sejujurnya, aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Adik dan sepupu ku juga akan mulai Tahun Pertama nya tahun ini. Aku harap kau tidak bosan ketika melihat banyaknya Weasley ataupun Potter.**_

_**Ah—bodoh nya diriku. Aku belum menanyakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku tidak mau kau telat makan, nanti kau bisa sakit dan Aunt Tori pasti akan repot karena dirimu. Jangan terlalu tidur larut.**_

_**Sudah dulu ya. Aku takut Dad dan Mum masuk. Aku harap kau dan Orangtuamu baik-baik saja. Sampaikan salam sayangku untuk mereka! Dan yah—aku mencintaimu, Scorpius!**_

_**RRW**_

"Wow," komentar seseorang disampingnya. Rose tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari kursi. Memungut kertas nya yang ber-isikan surat untuk Scorpius dan menatap galak Hugo—yang sedari tadi disampingnya saat menulis. "Kau—"

"Aku penasaran," potong Hugo dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "Lagian kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Makanya aku mengintip dan rupanya—"

"Hentikan." Potong Rose cepat sambil bangun dari lantai. Berjalan meninggalkan Hugo sendirian dan pergi menuju lantai dasar sambil sembunyi-sembunyi—dia nyaris ketahuan oleh James. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil menuju kandang Burung Hantu milik Ayahnya—Pigwidgeon. "Bawa ini ke Scorpius. Kau pasti tahu kan Malfoy Manor dimana?"

Pigwidgeon bergerak—bersiap-siap untuk terbang. Sayapnya ia rentangkan dan ia mulai terbang. Meninggalkan Rose yang menatap nya penuh harap. Rose memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai saat angin melewati dirinya dan berbisik. "Semoga cepat sampai."

* * *

**TOK TOK**

Scorpius mengeratkan pelukan nya ke guling. Matanya terpenjam dengan damai nya. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh selimut berwarna hijau gelap.

**TOK TOK**

Scorpius membuka kedua matanya dengan paksa. Tidurnya terganggu karena ada suara ketukan dijendela kamarnya. Menguap pelan lalu merapihkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju jendela, kedua matanya berbinar karena melihat Pigwidgeon yang sedang mengigit amplop berwarna putih.

Membuka jendela nya dengan tidak sabar dan mengambil surat dari Pigwidgeon. Melirik kesebelahnya dan menemukan biskuit yang tadi sore dibuat oleh Ibunya—Astoria, lalu mengambil nya dan memberikan nya ke mulut Pigwidgeon yang langsung dimakan lahap. Tersenyum tipis lalu mulutnya terbuka. "Terimakasih."

Melihat sekilas ke arah Pigwidgeon yang sudah terbang menjauhi Malfoy Manor, lalu ia menutup jendela nya dan duduk ditepi kasurnya. Membuka surat itu dengan senyum menggembang diwajah nya.

_**Hai, Scorpius!**_

Scorpius mendengus melihatnya. Sedikit kesal karena Rose—kekasihnya hanya menuliskan "Scorpius". _**Kenapa tidak love, tampan atau sayang?**_ Batin nya kesal.

_**Hari ini aku akan menginap di The Burrow karena kami semua ingin menemani Al yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. **_

_**Bisa sakit juga dia,**_ pikirnya geli karena membaca bahwa Al baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Senyum jahil menggembang diwajahnya. _**Berita bagus, aku bisa meledeknya nanti.**_

_**The Burrow ramai sekali, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Louis dan Molly datang besok. Tapi aku sangat senang. Tadi saat makan malam, rahasia Fred yang menyukai Dom terungkap dan bisa kulihat Uncle Bill kurang senang mendengarnya. Tapi ya—akhirnya Fred diizinkan untuk mendekati Dom.**_

Matanya membulat melihatnya. Dari awal sudah ia duga, dia pasti yakin kalau keluarga Weasley—lebih tepatnya cucunya, akan jatuh cinta pada sepupu nya sendiri. _**Well, **_dia tidak kaget sih. Mengingat kembali siapa itu Dom? _**Dom—Dominique Weasley?**_ Pikirnya. Gadis yang mempunyai wajah cantik yang digilai oleh setengah laki-laki di Hogwarts. _**Ah, lebih cantik Rose.**_

_**Semua orang curiga dengan ku. Bahkan Aunt Ginny selalu bertanya "siapa teman kencan mu?" dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Maafkan aku, Scorpius. Maafkan aku. Apakah aku egois karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui semuanya?**_

Scorpius sedikit sedih ketika membaca isi surat selanjutnya. Dia tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka—hanya saja Scorpius ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa dia sudah mempunyai gadis—agar mereka semua tahu kalau ia mempunyai pujaan hati yang benar-benar ia sayang dan cinta. Pernah ia berpikir kalau Rose adalah gadis egois, tapi ia yakin—yakin kalau Rose melakukan ini untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

_**Scorpius—walaupun disini ramai, tapi aku merasa kesepian—sangat kesepian. Saat aku kesepian, aku selalu teringat dirimu. Seandainya kau disini, Scorpius..**_

_**Ah**_. Dia mengerti. Rose merindukan nya—sama seperti dirinya yang juga merindukan Rose. Menghela nafas pelan saat mengingat sang pujaan hati sedang kesepian di The Burrow. Ingin ia langsung mengambil jubahnya dan pergi ke The Burrow. Tapi—_**tidak bisa**_.

_**Tapi aku yakin, walaupun waktunya bukan sekarang, aku yakin kau nanti bisa berkunjung disini. Menemani ku duduk dibawah langit malam dan bercerita panjang lebar. Sejujurnya, aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Adik dan sepupu ku juga akan mulai Tahun Pertama nya tahun ini. Aku harap kau tidak bosan ketika melihat banyaknya Weasley ataupun Potter.**_

Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat mereka berdua di The Burrow dan menatap langit bersama. Scorpius juga tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Senyum kecilnya menghilang ketika melihat kata-kata terakhirnya. _**Makin banyak saja nanti yang bermarga Weasley.**_

_**Ah—bodoh nya diriku. Aku belum menanyakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku tidak mau kau telat makan, nanti kau bisa sakit dan Aunt Tori pasti akan repot karena dirimu. Jangan terlalu tidur larut.**_

Scorpius tersenyum lembut membacanya. Walaupun Rose jauh disana—tapi ia tetap mengingatkan dirinya.

_**Sudah dulu ya. Aku takut Dad dan Mum masuk. Aku harap kau dan Orangtuamu baik-baik saja. Sampaikan salam sayangku untuk mereka! Dan yah—aku mencintaimu, Scorpius!**_

Scorpius melipat surat itu dan menyimpan nya di laci. Mengambil secarik kertas yang baru ia mulai menulis surat untuk membalas surat dari sang kekasih.

_**Hai, Sweetheart.**_

_**Kabarku dan Dad-Mum baik-baik saja. Mendengar kabarmu dan keluargamu baik, aku senang mendengarnya. Ah—mendengarmu bercerita tentang The Burrow dan saudara-saudaramu aku senang mendengarnya. Aku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja.**_

_**Aku juga tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts dan bertemu dengan mu. Tenang saja, cantik—aku sudah terbiasa dengan banyaknya keluargamu itu. Hehe.**_

_**Mendengarmu kesepian disana, aku menjadi sedih. Haruskah aku pergi ke The Burrow sekarang untuk menemani mu agar tidak kesepian? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa langsung terbang kesana dengan sapu terbang kesayangan ku. Dan sayang, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak egois, kita sudah sepakat untuk menutupi hubungan ini. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak suka.**_

_**Tenang saja, aku sudah makan dan tidak tidur larut. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku harap kau tidak telat makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Akan kusampaikan salam mu nanti pagi.**_

_**Sampaikan salam ku untuk Orangtuamu juga, Rose. Aku mencintaimu!3**_

_**SHM**_

Melipat surat itu dan memasukkan nya kedalam amplop berwarna putih polos, lalu berjalan menuju lantai dasar untuk mencari burung hantu kesayangan nya.

Scorpius tersenyum kecil ketika melihat burung hantu nya yang berwarna coklat hitam tersebut. Lalu mengikat suratnya di kaki dan berkata, "Antar surat ini untuk Rose—di The Burrow."

Burung hantu nya langsung terbang dan meninggalkan Scorpius yang memandangnya semakin lama semakin menjauh. Menguap pelan lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang diganggu itu.

* * *

Suara gaduh dilantai bawah terdengar sampai ke lantai tiga—lantai yang di isikan oleh kamar anak perempuan; Dom, Lily, Molly dan Rose. Karena Molly tidak ada, jadinya diganti oleh Lucy. Suara gaduh itu muncul lagi yang membuat Rose terbangun.

Rose menguap pelan lalu perlahan-lahan ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk ditepi kasur dan menguap lagi. Melihat disekitarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang yang pertama bangun di kamar ini. Berjalan menuju westafel dan menyalakan airnya—lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan air.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Mengambil kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih hitam dan celana jins, tiba-tiba ada amplop berwarna putih yang ikut terjatuh. Mengambil amplop itu dan ada secarik kertas didekatnya.

_**Ini Hugo. Aku menemukan surat ini tergeletak didepan pintu The Burrow. Aku langsung memungutnya dan tahu kalau ini adalah balasan surat yang kau kirim tadi malam. Maaf aku menaruhnya dilemari pakaian—aku takut kalian ketahuan.**_

Rose tersenyum senang membaca. Bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Hugo baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya dan nyawa Scorpius. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa suratnya. Memastikan bahwa pintu sudah terkunci, ia mulai membuka suratnya tersebut.

_**Hai, Sweetheart.**_

Wajah Rose memerah membaca. Walaupun Scorpius sering memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan yang manis-manis, tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang memerah atau senyum gelinya.

_**Kabarku dan Dad-Mum baik-baik saja. Mendengar kabarmu dan keluargamu baik, aku senang mendengarnya. Ah—mendengarmu bercerita tentang The Burrow dan saudara-saudaramu aku senang mendengarnya. Aku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja.**_

Rose senang bukan main. Mendengar kabarnya dan kabar keluarga nya yang baik-baik saja membuat hati nya tenang. Membaca perkataan terakhirnya itu, ia langsung tersenyum haru. _**Scorpius sudah dewasa..**_

_**Aku juga tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts dan bertemu dengan mu. Tenang saja, cantik—aku sudah terbiasa dengan banyaknya keluargamu itu. Hehe.**_

Perasaan dia dan Scorpius sama—ingin segera pergi ke Hogwarts untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Dia tertawa kecil ketika melanjutkan membaca nya lagi.

_**Mendengarmu kesepian disana, aku menjadi sedih. Haruskah aku pergi ke The Burrow sekarang untuk menemani mu agar tidak kesepian? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa langsung terbang kesana dengan sapu terbang kesayangan ku. Dan sayang, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak egois, kita sudah sepakat untuk menutupi hubungan ini. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak suka.**_

Oh—dia menjadi sedikit bersalah karena dia memberitahu bahwa dia kesepian di The Burrow. _**Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan nya**_, batin nya sedih. Karena nya, Scorpius menjadi ikut sedih dan Rose yakin Scorpius akan selalu memikirkan hal ini. Dia tersenyum lega ketika Scorpius mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak egois. Tapi tetap saja. _**Aku ini egois. **_

_**Tenang saja, aku sudah makan dan tidak tidur larut. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku harap kau tidak telat makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Akan kusampaikan salam mu nanti pagi.**_

_**Pagi?**_ Batin nya berteriak. Berarti dia menganggu tidur Scorpius. _**Maafkan aku, Scorpius.**_ Perasaan bersalah muncul lagi. Dia sudah menganggu waktu tidur Scorpius. Berharap dalam hati kalau Scorpius bisa mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

_**Sampaikan salam ku untuk Orangtuamu juga, Rose. Aku mencintaimu!3**_

_**Aku juga mencintaimu, **_batin Rose sambil mencium surat itu. Melipatnya kembali dan menaruhnya ketempat yang tidak akan terkena air, lalu memulai kegiatan nya—mandi.

* * *

Al turun kebawah dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuat pagi ini lebih berisik daripada pagi-pagi sebelumnya. _**Apa Louis dan Molly sudah datang? **_Batin nya bertanya-tanya.

Bisa ia lihat di ruang keluarga—tempat yang paling luas dibanding ruangan lain nya, terdapat semua orang kecuali para anak perempuan yang sepertinya masih diatas dan terlelap. Al mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Fred dan James memakai seragam sekolah Hogwarts. "Bukan nya sekarang belum waktunya pergi ke Hogwarts?"

"Memang bukan, Adik." Balas James sambil menghampiri Al yang diikuti oleh Fred. Mereka berdua menempatkan Al ditengah-tengah mereka—jangan lupakan cengiran khas mereka.

Ginny bangun dari duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Al. "Al—James dan Fred menjadi prefek untuk Tahun ke-5."

"APA?" Balas Al berteriak yang membuat mereka semua menutup telinga masing-masing. James dan Fred memamerkan lencana berkilau yang mempunyai warna khas Gryffindor yang membuat Al membeku melihatnya. _**Mereka tidak main-main, **_batin nya lemah.

"Jadi," kata James sambil merangkul adik laki-lakinya itu. "Kau beruntung memilik seorang kakak Prefek."

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" balas Al masih tidak percaya. Fred mengajak Al untuk duduk disofa empuk milik The Burrow itu. "Professor McGonagall yang langsung memilih kami berdua."

"Tapi—" balas Al masih dengan raut wajah yang sama. "—bukan nya harusnya satu laki-laki dan perempuan?"

"Professor McGonagall mengatakan bahwa anak perempuan di Gryffindor Tahun ke-5 sedikit. Dan rata-rata dari mereka menolak." Jelas Fred yang membuat Al ber"oh" ria.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang baru datang. Mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam putih dan celana jins biasa, rambut merahnya ia gerai. Al terpesona melihat gadis itu. Bangun dari duduknya dan menunjuk James dan Fred. "Mereka berdua menjadi Prefek."

Rose memasang wajah kagetnya seperti yang tadi dipasang oleh Al. "Serius?"

James dan Fred memasang raut wajah sebal. "Kau ini, Rose. Masa tidak percaya? Walaupun kami berdua jahil, tapi kami kan tergolong anak pintar."

Rose memasang wajah bersalah. "Tidak—aku percaya kok. Hanya saja, aku kaget."

"Semua orang kaget." Sambung Ginny santai dan menatap James dan Fred. "Nah—kalian berdua kan sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh Professor McGonagall, kalian harus melaksanakan nya dengan baik."

Fred dan James langsung memberi hormat ke Ginny. "Siap, Ma'am!"

Semuanya tertawa kecuali sisa anak perempuan yang masih terlelap diatas. Bisa Al lihat, Rose tertawa kecil yang membuat Al ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo sarapan, bangunkan yang belum bangun." Tegur Hermione sambil menggiring mereka yang berada diruang keluarga. Rose tersenyum melihatnya. "Akan kupanggil mereka, Mum."

Hermione mengacak-acak rambut merah milik Rose. "Baiklah, kalau bisa cepat, oke."

Rose mengangguk dan berbalik untuk menaiki tangga. Al menghampiri nya dan berjalan disampingnya. "Aku akan menemanimu, Rose."

"Oh—" kaget Rose saat mengetahui Al sudah berjalan disampingnya. "—baiklah, Al."

Al nyengir. "Aku harap kamar mereka tidak berantakan."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Al." Balas Rose sambil tertawa kecil. Al merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Al mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Rose dalam. "Kau serius tidak punya teman kencan atau suka dengan seseorang?"

Rose menatap Al dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca yang membuat Al sedikit menyesal karena bertanya tentang hal itu. Rose menundukkan kepalanya—mencoba untuk tidak melakukan _**eye-contact **_dengan mata hijau milik Al. "Iya. Aku serius."

"Hei." Saut seorang gadis yang membuat dua orang itu kaget. Mereka melihat Lily yang masih memakai piyama berwarna merah terang dengan rambut yang berantakan. "Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan ku?"

"Kami baru saja ingin membangunkan kalian." Jelas Rose yang diangguki oleh Al. Lily menatap mereka berdua dan menguap pelan. "Dom dan Lucy tidurnya seperti mayat, tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara yang mudah."

"Tenang saja." Balas Rose lembut. Lily tersenyum kecil dan mulai turun kebawah. Dengan rambut merah yang berantakan dan sekali-kali menguap kecil, ia meninggalkan Al dan Rose diatas yang ingin membangunkan Dominique dan Lucy.

* * *

"Rose—sini!" saut Al sambil menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Rose tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Al, lalu dia mulai duduk disamping Al untuk sarapan.

Ruang makan sedikit sepi di The Burrow—_**Well, **_para Orangtua yang mempunyai perkerjaan sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu dan berangkat kerja. Rose menatap kosong pancake yang disiram oleh madu.

"_**Kau serius tidak punya teman kencan atau suka dengan seseorang?"**_

Perkataan Al terus berputar di otak nya. Mulai mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memotong kecil-kecil pancakenya dan memakan nya.

"Apa aku tadi salah bicara?" tanya seseorang disampingnya. Rose melirik kesampingnya dan menemukan Al yang masih menatapnya. "_**Well,**_ sebenarnya aku penasaran."

Rose menelan pancake nya. "Semua orang penasaran—sepertinya."

"Tentu saja," Balas Al santai. "Kau ini cantik, pintar dan baik. Masa tidak ada yang mengajak mu kencan?"

Pipi Rose memerah mendengarnya—sebenarnya ia sering dipuji seperti itu oleh Uncle atau Aunt nya. Hanya saja—ini Al yang memujinya seperti itu. Rose tersenyum kikuk ke sepupu laki-laki nya itu. "Terimakasih."

Al tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama."

Lalu mereka berdua mulai melanjutkan obrolan nya. Dari tentang The Burrow dan isinya, Hogwarts dan guru favorite mereka ("Aku lebih menyukai Professor Slughorn." Kata Al senang), Hogsmeade ("Wah, Tahun ini kita akan mengunjunginya!" kata Rose dengan senyum menggembang diwajahnya.), lalu tentang Fred dan Dominique (mereka berbisik-bisik saat menggosip tentang mereka.), James dan Fred yang menjadi prefek sampai—

"Halo semuanya!" saut seorang Gadis dengan ceria. Berjalan menuju ruang makan yang dipenuhi oleh keluarga Weasley dan Potter. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat mereka semua. "Apa kalian semua merindukan ku?"

Audrey—Ibu dari Molly langsung bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu Mama saat sampai?"

Molly tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan, Mama."

Lalu seorang Pemuda masuk kedalam ruang makan. Memakai jaket berwarna hijau, ia tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang. "Halo semuanya."

Fleur menghampiri anak bungsu nya dan mencium kedua pipi nya, tidak peduli dengan protes dari sang anak. Dominique—sang kakak tersenyum jahil. "Hai, Lou. Kau tidak mengajak Em kemari?"

Louis menatap kesal sang kakak. "Hah—jangan meledek ku terus!"

Semua orang tertawa mendengarnya. James dan Fred langsung buru-buru memakan sarapan nya dengan cepat dan mengajak Louis untuk bermain. Mereka bertiga memang sangat dekat satu sama lain. Semua menatap punggung mereka bertiga yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan melanjutkan makan nya.

Molly duduk di samping Ibu nya dan adiknya—Lucy. "Wah, Dom kau sudah memasuki Tahun ke-7 ya?"

Dominique mengangguk. "Kau sendiri? Tahun ke-6?"

"Ya dan—" balas Molly sambil menunjuk Rose dan Al secara bergantian. "Kalian Tahun ke-3? Sudah besar saja ya."

Al dan Rose mengangguk semangat. Molly beralih ke Hugo, Lily, Lucy dan Roxanne. "Kalian berempat akan memasuki Hogwarts Tahun ini?"

Mereka berempat mengangguk kompak. Lily menelan kunyahan terakhir nya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Sayang sekali kau tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts, Molly."

Molly tertawa kecil. "Yah—aku harap kalian tidak marah."

"Tidak—kita kan sudah membicarakan hal ini." Balas Rose yang disetujui oleh semuanya. Molly mulai memotong pancake nya dengan semangat. "Jadi—apa ada yang kulewatkan?"

"Sayang sekali kau kemarin tidak datang. James membocorkan rahasia Fred yang menyukai Dominique." Saut Al antusias yang membuat Dominique menatapnya galak. "Al—berhenti membicarakan kemarin!"

"Dia tidak bisa tidur kemarin," ledek Lucy semangat. "Aku yakin ia memikirkan Fred."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Lucy. Al berhenti tertawa dan melirik sekilas ke gadis pujaan nya yang sedang tertawa lebar. Al berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada yang mendengar suara jantungnya yang sedang berdetak begitu kencang. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Rose mulai mengoceh tentang Hogwarts dan mulai memakan pancake nya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan celotehan Rose—gadis pujaan nya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hai—ini udah update lagi. Sengaja diberi keterangan tentang Tahun ataupun tentang sekolah. Maaf kalau ada typo.

_**Last, can you give me a review? **_Boleh ber-isikan kritikan atau saran dan terserahlah. Yang terpenting **review**.

TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA /peluk cium/


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Kau ini cantik, pintar dan baik. Masa tidak ada yang mengajakmu kencan?"**_

Al menggaruk kepalanya frustasi saat mengingat perkataan nya sendiri. _**Aku saja yang notabe nya menyukai dia—tidak mengajaknya kencan,**_ batin Al menjerit. Dia mulai mengambil baju-bajunya dan menaruhnya di koper. Hari ini ia dan lain nya—yang bersekolah di Hogwarts, mulai bersekolah.

Mulai memakai jaket hitam nya dan berdiri di depan cermin. Merapihkan rambut hitam nya dan nyengir. "_**Well**_, kau sangat tampan, Albus."

Tapi cengiran nya memudar ketika mengingat lawan nya—orang yang juga menyukai gadis_**nya**_. Al memang tidak tahu pasti tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Hanya saja, ia tahu kalau _**dia **_juga menyukai Rose. Dari cara _**dia **_memandang Rose dari jauh ataupun dari dekat, senyum _**nya**_ untuk Rose.

Mendengus kasar ketika mengingat _**dia **_dan Rose berjalan bersama. Tadinya Al ingin langsung menyerah, tapi sekarang—

—tidak ada kata _**menyerah**_ di kamus hidupnya untuk saat ini..

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur Kecepatam**

* * *

Lily sangat bersemangat hari ini. _**Tentu saja**_. Hari ini ia akan memasuki Tahun Pertama nya bersama Hugo, Lucy dan Roxanne. Menggendong erat kucing yang didapatnya dari Uncle Charlie. Jenis kucing Mank yang ia namai Bom.

"_**Bom? Namanya jelek sekali. Tidak cocok dengan bulunya yang berwarna coklat."**_

Lily mendengus ketika mendengar komentar James. Sekarang ia dan Ibu nya—Ginny sedang menunggu keluarga lain nya. Harry datang terlambat karena tugas Auror nya. James sudah menghilang dan seperti nya ia sedang menjalankan tugas Prefek nya. Sedangkan Al ke kamar mandi. Lily cemberut dan mengusap bulu halus Bom dan memeluknya. "Aku menyayangi mu, Bom."

Ginny melirik kesampingnya dan menemukan Lily yang sedang memeluk Bom. "Jaga Bom baik-baik disana."

"Baik, Mum."

Al datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan berdiri di samping Lily. Melirik ke kanan kiri untuk menemukan seseorang—_**Well,**_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Rose.

Lily tersenyum senang ketika melihat yang lain nya sudah datang. Ia bisa melihat Rose yang sedang bersama Hugo, Molly dan Lucy yang sedang tertawa, Roxanne yang sedang bersama Dom dan Louis, berserta Orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Al tersenyum ke arah mereka semua tak terkecuali ke Rose. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Rose duluan—jadi nya ia menunggu sampai mereka semua datang.

Lily langsung menghampiri mereka—bersama Bom, dan tersenyum. "Hai!"

"Wah," kata Roxanne saat melihat Bom, bukan nya menjawab sapaan Lily. "Bom kau bawa?"

"Tentu saja!" balasnya ceria. Lucy langsung mengelus pelan bulu halus milik Bom. "Bom—kau cantik sekali."

Semua nya langsung berebutan untuk memegang Bom kecuali Rose dan Hugo yang sudah bosan dengan kucing walaupun mereka berdua lumayan suka. Jadi Hugo lebih memilih untuk menyenderkan badan nya ke dinding, sedangkan Rose menghampiri Al. "Hai, Albus."

Al nyengir. "Eh—hai. Siang hari yang indah bukan?"

"Ya," balas Rose. "James dan Fred mana? Sedang melaksanakan tugas Prefek?"

Al mengangguk. "Kau harus lihat mereka berdua ketika mereka mengomeli teman nya sendiri karena tidak mau menurut."

Rose tertawa mendengarnya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat."

Al tersenyum saat mendengar tawa Rose. Rose mulai menceritakan kegiatan nya di pagi hari seperti; _**"Mum menangis saat melihat aku dan Hugo bersiap-siap"**_, _**"Dad hanya diam selama pagi tadi, aku tidak tahu kenapa."**_. Al tersenyum mendengar semua ocehan Rose. Walaupun ocehan Rose itu tidak terlalu menarik, Al tetap senang mendengarnya.

"Hei—Hogwarts Express sudah datang!" teriak Lily yang membuat semua nya mengikuti arah pandang Lily ke kereta Api yang akan mengantar mereka ke Hogwarts. Al tersenyum melihat nya dan melirik ke Rose. "Ayo, Rosie. Nanti kita tidak akan dapat kompartement seperti dulu."

Rose mengangguk dan mengikuti Al yang memimpin jalan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan tekuk leher nya merinding dan ia berbalik—

—lalu menemukan Scorpius yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Al tersenyum miring melihatnya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya—melanjutkan kegiatan nya yaitu memimpin jalan.

* * *

"Jaket?" tanya Astoria—sang Ibu bertanya ke Scorpius. Scorpius mengambil jaket putih kesayangan nya dari tas nya dan memakainya. "Sudah, Mum."

"Selimut?" tanya nya lagi.

"Di Hogwarts ada, Mum." Balas nya lagi dengan sabar. Astoria mencium kening Scorpius dengan sedih. "Mum akan merindukan mu, Scorpius."

"Aku juga, Mum." Balas nya.

"Dad juga akan merindukan mu—" balas Astoria tersenyum lembut. "—maafkan Dad-mu karena dia tidak bisa menemani mu disini—untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mum." Balas Scorpius sambil mengambil ransel hitam nya dan mengeratkan jaket nya. Suara khas kereta api datang dan itu tanda nya Hogwarts Express sudah datang. Scorpius mencium pipi Ibu nya. "Selamat tinggal, Mum. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Dad."

Astoria mengangguk mendengar perkataan Scorpius. Scorpius mulai berjalan mendekati Hogwarts Express. Baru saja ia ingin naik, ia sudah mendengar suara tawa yang sangat ia kenal. Tersenyum hangat mendengar nya dan mulai mencari-cari dimana asal suara itu.

_**Ah. **_Dia menemukan kekasih nya yang sedang tertawa. Memakai jaket berwarna putih (Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk janjian memakai jaket berwarna putih), celana jins dan rambut nya ia kuncir satu. Tapi senyum nya memudar ketika melihat ia tertawa bersama—

—Albus Severus Potter. _**Orang yang paling suka menganggu hubunganku dengan Rose.**_

Lalu ia melihat Al berbalik dan tersenyum miring ketika melihat dirinya. Scorpius menatap nya tajam dan mulai masuk ke Hogwarts Express. _**Berani sekali dia seperti itu**_, batin nya sebal. Tangan nya membuka pintu kompartement yang masih kosong dan masuk ke dalam nya. Biasa nya ia akan bersama Kelvin Vincent Crabbe, Stephanie Lena Goyle, Edison Chris Zabini, Victoria Daphne Nott. Tapi mereka berlima belum kelihatan.

Menghela nafas dan mengepalkan tangan nya penuh amarah. Orang yang paling ingin ia singkirkan kali ini adalah Al—_**dia harus disingkirkan**_. Dia tahu pasti Al juga menyukai nya—_**pasti**_**.**

Pintu kompartement terbuka dan menampakkan James yang sedang melihat ke dalam. Scorpius mengernyitkan dahi nya saat melihat Lencana Prefek berwarna khas Gryffindor terpampang di seragam nya. "Kau Prefek?"

"Ya," balas James cuek. "Kau hanya sendirian? Tidak keberatan kalau sepupu ku disini?"

Mendengar kata "_**sepupu**_" Scorpius langsung meng-iyakan pertanyaan James. Berharap dalam hati bahwa salah satu sepupu nya itu termasuk sang Kekasih—Rose. Lalu James menutupnya dan pergi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia datang dan membuka pintu kompartement nya. "Nah—silahkan masuk!"

Scorpius menahan senyum nya ketika melihat Rose dan adik nya—Hugo memasuki kompartement. Mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar kereta sampai James pergi. Pintu kompartement tertutup dengan suara kencang lalu Scorpius melirik sampingnya. "_**Well, **_tidak menyangka kita akan satu kompartemen, Manis."

"Nah—harus nya aku bersama sepupu ku yang seumuran. Bukan nya terjebak dengan kalian yang sedang saling menebar cinta." Sindir Hugo yang membuat Rose menatapnya galak. "Kau ini! Tadi kau bilang tidak mau ikut dengan mereka karena mereka semua perempuan!"

"Tapi tetap saja." Balas Hugo tidak peduli dan mulai membuka bungkusan permen dan memakan nya. Tidak mempedulikan pukulan dari kakak perempuan nya. Lalu Rose menatap Scorpius gugup. "Maafkan Hugo, dia memang seperti itu."

Baru saja Hugo ingin membuka mulut, Rose langsung menyumpalnya dengan permen. Scorpius tertawa melihat tingkah laku kakak-beradik itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Rose."

Rose tersenyum dan tangan nya menggapai rambut pirang milik Scorpius. Dia merapihkan rambut pirang milik kekasih nya itu dengan hati-hati. "Rambutmu berantakan, Scorp."

Scorpius tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Rose. "Tapi—aku tetap tampan bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Rose jujur yang membuat Scorpius terbang rasanya. Hugo menatap malas pasangan di depan nya ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengernyitkan dahi nya saat melihat penampilan mereka berdua dan menunjuk jaket mereka. "Kalian janjian ya?"

Pipi Rose memerah. "Kelihatan ya?"

Hugo mengangguk. "Tidak takut ketahuan?"

"Tenang saja." sambung Scorpius gemas. "Kalau mereka bertanya, tinggal bilang saja kalau kita tidak janjian."

"Tapi kan tingkat penasaran mereka sangat tinggi." Balas Rose sebal. Scorpius menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Aku lupa. Mereka kan orang nya seperti—ya. Kau tahu lah."

"Scorp," kata Rose dingin. "Kau mengatai mereka sama saja mengatai diri ku."

"Oh—tidak, sayang." Balas Scorpius sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Rose. Mengutuk diri nya sendiri dalam hati karena tidak sengaja mengucapkan nya tadi. "Aku tidak mengatai dirimu."

Rose diam dan membuka ransel nya. Mengambil buku Transfigurasi yang lumayan tebal dan mulai membaca nya dengan tenang. Melihat Rose tidak mengubris nya sama sekali, Scorpius memanyunkan bibir nya yang membuat Hugo merinding melihatnya. Hugo bangun dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke kompartement Al saja."

Hugo pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Scorpius melirik Rose yang masih tenang dengan buku nya. "Rose—"

Rose masih diam.

"—jangan marah."

Rose melirik Scorpius dan menatap nya sebal. "Aku tidak marah."

"Bohong."

"Serius, Scorpius."

"Kau kau serius, tutup buku itu. Kalau tidak, kau biarkan saja buku nya terbuka." Balas Scorpius. _**Tutup Rose, **_doa Scorpius dalam hati. Rose tersenyum dan menutup buku nya itu. "Aku serius kan?"

Scorpius tidak bisa menahan senyum nya. Mengecup pipi Rose cepat yang membuat pipi Rose memerah karena nya. "Scorpius, nanti ada yang lihat."

Scorpius langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Kau tidak suka aku mencium pipi mu?"

"Bukan begitu," balas Rose sabar. "Nanti ada yang lihat."

"_**Nanti ada yang lihat."**_

_**Oh—lupa.**_ Mereka berdua kan sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Maaf." Kata Rose yang membuat Scorpius meliriknya. Bisa ia lihat Rose menatap nya sedih. "Apakah kau marah karena aku ingin hubungan kita disembunyikan?"

"Kita sudah berbicara tentang ini, Rosie." Balas Scorpius tegas. Menggapai tangan Rose yang baru ia sadari sangat dingin yang membuat Scorpius khawatir. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Ti—"

Perkataan Rose terhenti karena Scorpius melepaskan jaket nya dan memakaikan nya ke tubuh Rose. Scorpius menoleh ke samping dan menemukan jendela yang setengah terbuka. _**Kenapa aku tidak sadar? **_Batin nya dalam hati. Menutup jendela itu dan mengambil tongkat nya di saku jaket nya. Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan mantra penghangat untuk Rose—tapi ditahan oleh nya. "Aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi, Scorp."

Rose menyandarkan kepala nya ke pundak Scorpius. Memejamkan kedua mata nya dan mulai terlelap—dia lelah. Scorpius membiarkan Rose tertidur di bahu nya dan menatap keluar Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Kompartement ini kosong." Kata Dominique sambil membuka pintu nya. Lalu ia menatap ke sepupu-sepupunya. "Nah—Aku, Lily, Lucy, dan Roxanne akan disini karena aku akan menjaga mereka. Rose, kau bisa menjaga Hugo bukan? Atau Hugo kau ingin disini? Dan Al—cari teman mu."

"Aku tidak mau. Kalian perempuan semua." Balas Hugo blak-blakan yang membuat Rose menjitak kepala adik nya itu pelan. Rose mengiyakan pertanyaan Dominique dan melirik kesamping nya saat mendengar gerutuan Al. "Kita bisa satu kompartement kalau kau mau, Al."

"Hei—" saut Pemuda dibelakang mereka. "—kalian belum mendapatkan kompartement?"

"Kami berempat sudah dapat, James. Hanya Rose, Hugo dan Al yang belum dapat." Jelas Dominique yang membuat James mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalian bertiga, ayo ikut aku!"

Al, Hugo dan Rose berpamitan ke mereka berempat dan mulai mengekori James. Melewati beberapa kompartement yang sudah penuh yang membuat mereka bertiga menghela nafas pasrah melihatnya.

Salah satu pintu kompartement terbuka dan keluar lah seorang Gadis yang mempunyai rambut coklat gelap sepinggang—Alice Wood dan tersenyum melihat mereka ber-empat. "Hai."

Rose tersenyum. "Hai, Alice."

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya nya ramah. Al melirik James yang sedang diam—bengong seperti patung melihat Gadis di depan nya. Al menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah laku Kakak laki-lakinya itu. _**Memalukan**_, batin nya sedih.

"Kabar kami baik." Balas Rose ke Gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dari nya. Alice menatap mereka berempat heran. "Kalian belum dapat kompartement?"

"Belum, tapi James membantu kami." Balas Al membuka suara. Alice menatap James salut. "Wah, kau kakak yang sangat baik, James."

_**Bah, **_batin mereka bertiga (Al, Hugo dan Rose).

James menggaruk kepala nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ini—sudah jadi tugasku, Alice."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin pergi ke kompartement Bella. Jadi, sampai jumpa." Kata Alice sambil meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk pergi ke kompartement teman nya. James memandang nya dari belakang dan berbisik. "Ah—manis nya."

"Bisa tidak kita lanjutkan? Kaki ku pegal rasanya." Omel Hugo yang membuat James langsung menatap nya sedikit kesal. "Baiklah, anak kecil."

"Ini kan sudah jadi tugasmu." Sindir Hugo yang membuat Al dan Rose langsung terbahak mendengarnya. Pipi James memerah karena nya. "Hentikan!"

James berjalan lebih cepat dari mereka. Sambil melirik satu persatu kompartement dan dia berhenti ketika menemukan kompartement yang di isi oleh anak-anak Slytherin. Membalikkan badan nya dan berteriak. "Al!"

Al berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri Al. James menunjuk kompartement itu dan Al mengernyitkan dahi nya. "Kau mau aku satu kompartement dengan Scamander?"

"Mereka kan juga seperti sepupu kita." Balas James bijak. Lalu ia membuka pintu kompartement. "Bolehkah adik ku disini?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Lorcan santai. Al melirik belakang nya—Rose dan Hugo lalu menatap James kembali. "Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?"

"Akan kucarikan tempat yang lain." Balas James sambil menyuruh Rose dan Hugo untuk mengikutinya. Rose menepuk pundak Al. "Kita bisa bertemu di Stasiun Hogsmeade."

Al mengangguk suram dan masuk ke dalam kompartement.

James masih memimpin jalan. Melakukan kegiatan nya—mencari kompartement untuk sepupu nya. Lalu ia menemukan kompartement yang masih ditempati oleh satu orang. Ragu ia buka pintu nya atau tidak, karena orang yang sedang menempati di dalam nya adalah Scorpius Malfoy—orang yang paling dibenci oleh Uncle Ron, setahunya.

Jadi pada akhirnya James membuka pintu kompartement dan bisa ia lihat Scorpius melihat nya kaget. "Kau Prefek?"

"Ya," balas James cuek. "Kau hanya sendirian? Tidak keberatan kalau sepupu ku disini?"

Scorpius meng-iyakan pertanyaan James. James melirik ke samping nya. "Nah—silahkan masuk!"

Rose masuk paling pertama dan kaget bukan main. _**Yaampun, **_batin nya kaget. Jantung nya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Rose untuk mengigit bibir bawah nya agar bisa menahan senyum nya sampai James pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Rose langsung duudk di samping Scorpius dan Hugo duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"_**Well, **_tidak menyangka kita akan satu kompartemen, Manis." Kata Scorpius yang membuat Rose tersenyum mendengar nya dan pipi nya memerah.

"Nah—harus nya aku bersama sepupu ku yang seumuran. Bukan nya terjebak dengan kalian yang sedang saling menebar cinta." Sindir Hugo yang membuat Rose menatap adik laki-laki nya itu galak. "Kau ini! Tadi kau bilang tidak mau ikut dengan mereka karena mereka semua perempuan!"

"Tapi tetap saja." Balas Hugo tidak peduli dan mulai membuka bungkusan permen dan memakan nya. Rose memukul lengan Hugo dan menatap Scorpius gugup. "Maafkan Hugo, dia memang seperti itu."

Bisa Rose lihat kalau Hugo ingin membuka mulut. Rose langsung mengambil permen miliknya dan menyumpalnya agar adiknya itu tidak berkata yang macam-macam. Lalu ia melirik Scorpius yang tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Rose."

Rose tersenyum malu dan melihat rambut pirang milik sang Kekasih berantakan karena angin. Tanpa sadar tangan nya menggapai rambut milik Scorpius dan merapihkan nya. Pipi nya memerah karena malu lalu ia mencoba untuk menututupi nya. "Rambutmu berantakan, Scorp."

Scorpius tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Rose. "Tapi—aku tetap tampan bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Rose jujur. Scorpius tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Rose tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dan mendapati Hugo yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi nya sambil menunjuk jaket mereka berdua. "Kalian janjian ya?"

Pipi Rose memerah. "Kelihatan ya?"

Hugo mengangguk. "Tidak takut ketahuan?"

"Tenang saja." Sambung Scorpius yang membuat Rose menatap nya sebal. "Kalau mereka bertanya, tinggal bilang saja kalau kita tidak janjian."

"Tapi kan tingkat penasaran mereka sangat tinggi." Balas Rose berusaha tenang dan tidak terlihat sebal. Scorpius menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Aku lupa. Mereka kan orang nya seperti—ya. Kau tahu lah."

Perkataan Scorpius membuat nya sakit hati. Walaupun mereka orang yang penasaran itu karena mereka ingin tahu tentang keluarga—ingin menjaga keluarga mereka. "Scorp. Kau mengatai mereka sama saja mengatai diriku."

"Oh—tidak, sayang." Balas Scorpius yang membuat Rose tambah sebal. "Aku tidak mengatai dirimu."

Rose tidak ingin menjawab dan membuka ransel coklat miliknya. Mengambil buku Transfigurasi dan mulai membaca nya. Berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak mengubris sang kekasih.

Hugo bangun dari duduknya, sepertinya ia tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih didepan nya. "Aku mau ke kompartement Al saja."

_**Hah—mana betah dia sama Scamander**_. Rose melanjutkan bacaan nya lagi sampai ada suara yang memanggilnya. "Rose—"

Rose masih diam. Pura-pura tuli.

"—jangan marah."

Pertahanan Rose runtuh dan dia mulai melirik Scorpius sebal. "Aku tidak marah."

"Bohong."

"Serius, Scorpius." _**Aku hanya sebal denganmu.**_

"Kau kau serius, tutup buku itu. Kalau tidak, kau biarkan saja buku nya terbuka." Balas Scorpius. Rose mencoba tersenyum dan mulai menutup buku nya pelan. Scorpius tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Rose cepat yang membuat pipi Rose memerah karena nya. Melirik ke kanan-kiri agar tidak ada yang melihat. "Scorpius, nanti ada yang lihat."

Scorpius langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Kau tidak suka aku mencium pipi mu?"

"Bukan begitu," balas Rose mencoba sabar dan tenang. "Nanti ada yang lihat."

Scorpius hanya diam dan membuat Rose menjadi bersalah. Melirik sang kekasih yang yang masih diam. Rose menatapnya sedih. "Maaf."

Scorpius meliriknya. Rose menatapnya sedih. "Apakah kau marah karena aku ingin hubungan kita disembunyikan?"

"Kita sudah berbicara tentang ini, Rosie." Balas Scorpius tegas yang membuat Rose senang mendengarnya. Scorpius menggapai tangan Rose yang baru ia sadari sangat dingin yang membuat Scorpius khawatir. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Ti—"

Perkataan Rose terhenti karena Scorpius melepaskan jaket nya dan memakaikan nya ke tubuh Rose. Rose pun tidak sadar kalau badan nya dingin—dan dia tidak merasakan nya. Lalu Scorpius menutup jendela yang sedari tadi dibuka dan mengambil tongkat nya. Rose menahan nya. "Aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi, Scorp."

Rose menguap kecil dan menyandarkan kepala nya ke pundak Scorpius. Memejamkan kedua matanya karena ia sudah merasakan kantuk dan mulai terlelap—sejujurnya ia lelah. Tadi pagi ia kesiangan karena semalaman ia membaca, hanya sarapan sedikit dan langsung pergi. Bersyukur dalam hati karena Scorpius membiarkan nya tertidur dibahu nya.

"_**Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pemuda abu-abu."**_

Rose menggapai tangan Scorpius dan menggengam nya erat.

_**Lils—**_

—_**maafkan aku..**_

* * *

Lily menyisir rambut merah nya dengan perlahan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke Stasiun Hogsmeade. Bangun dari duduk nya dan menggendong Bom dengan kasih sayang.

"Lils, sebaiknya Bom yang aku bawa. Akan aku tinggalkan ia diasrama." Kata Dominique sambil menguncir rambut Lucy. Lily tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Hogwarts Express berhenti. Langit sudah mulai gelap karena malam. Dominique bangun dengan semangat dan memandang adik sepupu nya itu satu per-satu. "Nah—mulai dari sini kita akan pisah. Murid kelas 1 akan di pandu oleh Hagrid. Kalian tahu dia bukan?"

Semua nya mengangguk semangat tak terkecuali Lily. Dominique membuka pintu kompartement dan mereka berempat menelusuri lorong kereta. Dominique turun pertama dan membalikkan badan. "Nah, aku sudah ditunggu Tazsa. Aku duluan ya."

Lucy menghela nafas lelah setelahnya. "Aku lelah."

"Sama." Sambung Roxanne. "Aku harap ada ayam."

"Kalau itu pasti ada." Saut Lily sambil mengikuti Anak baru lain nya. Professor Hagrid sudah berdiri didepan anak baru. "AYO KALIAN SEMUA BERKUMPUL! KAPAL SUDAH SIAP!"

Lily langsung turun dan menaiki salah satu perahu yang disusul oleh Lucy dan Roxanne. Lily terus melirik ke kanan-kiri yang membuat Roxanne mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya. "Kau mau mencari Pemuda abu-abu itu?"

"Tidak—" balas Lily. "—aku mencari Hugo. Kasihan dia kalau sendirian."

"Oh—iya." Saut Lucy sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Lily bangun dari duduk nya dan mata nya masih mencari-cari sosok sepupunya—Hugo. Menghela nafas pasrah dan dia mulai duduk kembali. "Tidak kelihatan."

"Nah—" saut Hagrid saat melihat mereka bertiga. "—kalian hanya bertiga? Mana satu nya lagi?"

"Hugo tidak kelihatan, Professor." Balas Lily cemas yang membuat Hagrid ikut melirik kanan-kiri. "Seperti nya dia sudah bersama anak lain. Kalian tidak apa-apa bukan kalau anak lain yang menempati duduk nya disini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Professor." Balas Roxanne sopan. Hagrid memanggil seorang Gadis untuk menghampiri nya. Gadis berambut hitam (Lily sangat yakin itu.) sebahu menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu naik ke perahu dan duduk di samping Lily. Lalu dia tersenyum ramah ke mereka bertiga. "Susan Corner."

"Lily Potter."

"Roxanne Weasley."

"Lucy Weasley."

Susan tersenyum senang. "Aku sudah tahu nama kalian—_**Well, **_keluarga kalian kan terkenal."

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. "Ah—tidak juga."

Lalu mereka ber-empat mulai bercerita. Bercerita tentang Orangtua mereka, awal pemberangkatan tadi, saat di Hogwarts Express, Asrama ("Kita bertiga mungkin akan masuk Gryffindor." Kata Lily), lalu makanan ("Aku lapar." Kata Roxanne) dan obrolan mereka berhenti karena mereka sudah sampai di dekat pintu Hogwarts.

"Nah—ayo Murid Baru, lewat sini." Kata Hagrid sambil memimpin jalan. Semua Murid Baru mengikuti Hagrid tak terkecuali mereka berempat. Mata Lily berhenti menatap sekitar ketika bertemu dengan Hugo. "Hugo!"

Hugo mencari-cari sumber suara dan melihat sepupu-sepupu nya sedang melambaikan tangan nya. Hugo menggelengkan kepala nya dan menghampiri mereka. "Bisa tidak kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan?"

"Memalukan?" tanya Lily tak percaya. "Kau ini! Kami daritadi mencari mu!"

"Aku tadi bersama Scamander. Tapi berpisah dan yah—jadi nya aku sendirian." Balas Hugo jujur yang membuat Lucy menatap Hugo penuh harap. "Apakah ada Lorcan?"

"Ada. Mereka berdua. Lengkap."

"Ayo anak-anak! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai kastil." Kata Hagrid yang membuat mereka fokus kembali dengan perjalanan nya. Hugo mulai berjalan dan melirik sampingnya ketika menemukan Gadis asing di samping Lily. "Siapa dia?"

"Susan Corner." Balas Lily sambil mengalungkan tangan nya ke leher Susan."Kenapa? Dia cantik ya?"

Hugo mengalihkan pandangan nya, sedangkan Lily tertawa melihat tingkah laku Hugo. Mereka semua berhenti ketika bertemu Professor McGonagall yang sedang berdiri di pintu kastil—menunggu mereka semua. "Murid Tahun Pertama, silahkan ikuti saya."

Semua nya menurut dan mengikuti setiap langkah Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang membuat Lucy dan Lily mendumel pelan. Professor McGonagall menghentikan langkah nya ketika berada di depan pintu Aula Besar yang tertutup rapat. Membalikkan badan nya dan tersenyum ramah. "Kalian tunggu sebentar disini."

Setelah Professor McGonagall pergi, keheningan yang tadi melanda menjadi sedikit ribut. Bahkan Lucy dan Roxanne juga ikut-ikutan, kecuali Lily. Lily mengigit bibir bawah nya gugup—_**gugup**_. Jantung nya berdetak dengan sangat cepat—sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika bertemu dengan Pemuda abu-abu yang mencuri hati nya. Tadi saat dia di kereta, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang mencuri hati nya.

_**Dia pasti ada di Aula Besar—**_

Professor McGonagall datang yang membuat suasana hening kembali. "Berbaris lah yang rapi. Kita akan masuk sekarang."

Semua nya langsung berbaris. Lily yang daritadi diam saja, langsung di tarik Lucy untuk berbaris yang membuatnya tersadar. "Ada apa?"

Lucy mengernyitkan dahi nya. "Kita akan masuk sekarang. Professor McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk berbaris."

Lily menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tenang. _**Aku akan bertemu dengan nya—aku akan bertemu dengan nya.**_

Semua nya berjalan ketika pintu Aula Besar terbuka lebar. Semua nya menatap kagum Aula Besar, terutama dengan langit-langit nya yang sangat cerah. Lily melirik ke kanan-kiri nya.

—_**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin atau Hufflepuff?**_

Lily melirik ke kiri nya dan menatap meja paling ujung ketika mendengar suara tawa yang tidak tahu dihasilkan oleh siapa. Mata nya membulat ketika melihat dia—_**dia! **_Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata abu-abu dan berkulit pucat itu sedang berusaha untuk menutupi mulut teman nya yang mungkin tadi tertawa. Tanpa sadar Lily menahan nafas melihatnya. Perut nya merasakan sensasi aneh dan dia yakin pipi nya memerah. Menutup mulut nya yang mungkin sedari tadi terbuka karena melihat _**dia. **_Bersyukur dalam hati bahwa sekarang dia sudah menemukan Pemuda yang selalu ia pikirkan. _**Slytherin? Dia Slytherin?**_

"Aw." Pekik seseorang di depan Lily. Lily menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap depan nya dengan tatapan bersalah karena dia tidak sengaja menabraknya. "Maafkan aku."

"Oh—tentu. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Balas Gadis di depan nya itu gemas. Lily melirik Lucy yang sedang memandangnya aneh. "Kenapa?"

"Kau terus-terusan melirik ke samping kiri mu. Dan saat kita disuruh berhenti kau masih saja jalan. Dasar." Balas Lucy sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Lily tersenyum malu mendengar nya. "Maaf."

"Kita sedang menunggu untuk diseleksi. Tunggu—jangan bilang kau tadi tidak mendengar ceramah Professor McGonagall?" tanya Roxanne yang tiba-tiba ikut berbicara. Lily mengernyitkan dahi nya. "Bukan nya kita baru saja berhenti?"

Roxanne menatap nya gemas. "Ah—kau ini. Sudah daritadi. Kau dan Lucy sibuk memandangi siapa sih?"

Lily melirik Lucy yang sedang bersiul-siul kecil. "Kau tidak bilang kalau kita sedang menunggu diseleksi."

"Aku juga baru sadar kok." Balas Lucy sambil memberikan cengiran nya. Lily menggelengkan kepala nya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya kemurid-murid yang sedang di panggil untuk diseleksi Asrama.

"HUGO WEASLEY!"

Keluarga Weasley dan Potter langsung heboh tak terkecuali Lily, Lucy dan Roxanne. Bisa Lily lihat Hugo sedang berjalan dan mulai duduk di bangku khusus, Professor McGonagall langsung memakai kan nya Topi Seleksi. Hugo memejamkan mata nya.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Meja Gryffindor langsung heboh karena nya. James dan Fred langsung bersorak-sorak yang membuat Lily dan Al menundukkan kepala nya—malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—kakak nya memang seperti itu.

"LILY POTTER!"

Lily langsung mengangkat kepala nya dan berjalan gugup ke arah bangku khusus tersebut. Lucy, Roxanne dan Susan menyemangati nya dari belakang. Menghela nafas gugup, ia mulai duduk dan Professor McGonagall menaruh topi nya di atas kepala nya.

"_**Hm— " **_kata Topi Seleksi yang membuat Lily memejamkan matanya. _**"—mempunyai jiwa seperti Ayah nya, cerdas, pantang menyerah dan sedikit licik. Aku harus menepatkan mu dimana? Gryffindor atau Slytherin?"**_

_**Gryffindor saja**_, batin Lily cemas. Tidak menyangka bahwa Topi Seleksi akan mengatakan diri nya kalau dia sedikit licik. _**Aku tidak licik.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily membuka kedua mata nya dan tersenyum senang, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor yang ramai. James menepuk sampingnya yang kebetulan kosong, memberikan isyarat—menyuruh Lily untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lily menuruti nya dan duduk di samping James dengan tenang.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau dia akan masuk Gryffindor?" tanya James. Rose melirik ke arah James dan Lily. "Ya—kau sudah bilang beberapa kali, James."

"LUCY WEASLEY!"

Lily menatap Lucy yang sedang diseleksi oleh Topi Seleksi. Lily menatap Topi Seleksi malas dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa Lucy akan masuk ke Gryffindor. Memejamkan kedua mata nya dan kedua tangan nya dikepalkan.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucy tersenyum senang—seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lily tadi. Berjalan riang dan duduk disamping Lily. "Eh—hai."

"Hai—aku senang kau disini." Balas Rose. Fred melirik ke Roxanne yang sedang memandang mereka semua dengan wajah memelas. "Aku takut Roxanne tidak disini."

"Kita berdoa saja agar ia disini." Balas Dominique bijak sambil menatap Roxanne dan menyemangati nya dari jauh. Roxanne tersenyum melihat nya. James bersiul menggoda mereka berdua yang mendapat tatapan tajam oleh Dominique.

Lily melirik ke belakang nya dan menemukan sosok Pemuda itu sedang mencari-cari seseorang—terlihat dari gerak gerik nya. Dan Pemuda itu berhenti ketika melihat nya—_**apa dia melihatku? **_Dan dia tersenyum. _**Tersenyum? TERSENYUM?**_

"ROXANNE WEASLEY!"

Lily tidak tahu harus apa yang ia lakukan sekarang; membalas nya tersenyum atau tidak. Tapi dia akan malu kalau senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya—_**akan sangat memalukan. **_Mendesah pelan dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sosok Pemuda abu-abu itu dan mencoba fokus untuk memperhatikan sepupu nya—Roxanne. Tapi—_**tidak bisa! **_Ia melirik ke belakang lagi dan menemukan sosok Pemuda itu sedang bercanda dengan teman Perempuan nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu seperti; tidak rela melihat mereka berdua, hati nya seperti teriris, dan dia sebal melihatnya. _**Apa aku cemburu?**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred melambaikan tangan nya ke adik perempuan nya. Wajah nya yang tadi nya gugup dan takut, menjadi senang dan bahagia. "Wah—kalian berempat benar-benar masuk Gryffindor."

"Aku sempat tegang tadi." Balas Roxanne yang disetujui oleh Lily, Lucy dan Hugo. Lily melirik kebelakang nya dan mencari-cari sosok Al—_**serius. **_Dan dia tersenyum ketika melihat Al sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Al—sini!"

"Tidak boleh," saut James disamping nya. "Hari ini kan hari pertama sekolah. Pasti tidak boleh."

Lily menatap James sedih. "Tapi besok boleh bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas James sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah milik Adik kecil nya. Lily tertawa kecil karena nya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan nya tadi—melirik sosok Pemuda abu-abu yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Dia ikut tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sosok Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Silahkan dinikmati!" kata Kepala Sekolah yang membuat makanan langsung muncul di atas meja. Pudding, Daging Panggang, Roti Isi, Salmon, Ayam, Salad dan masih banyak lain nya. Lily mengambil jus labu dan meminum nya. Lalu ia meletakkan nya dan mengambil beberapa potong Daging Panggang dan Salad. Dia menatap kaget Roxanne yang sedang memegang dua potong ayam ditangan kanan dan kiri nya. "Merlin—kau mengagetkan ku, Roxanne."

"Maaf." Kata Roxanne. "Aku lapar."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja bagaimana kalau dia makan." Sambung Fred yang disetujui oleh Lucy. Lily tertawa kecil. "Aku lupa."

Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Walaupun kadang-kadang ribut karena Fred dan James tidak berhenti untuk melontarkan lelucon konyol yang membuat yang mendengar nya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lily tersenyum kecil dan melirik kebelakang nya dan tersenyum melihat sosok Pemuda abu-abu itu yang sedang meminum jus labu nya.

* * *

"Kalian duluan saja." Kata Rose saat mereka semua mulai bangkit untuk pergi ke asrama. James menatap galak Rose. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"James. Aku mohon." Balas Rose memelas. Mencoba untuk menyakinkan James agar ia dan lain nya bisa langsung pergi. Dominique menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sudahlah, dia sudah besar."

"Tapi—"

"James, jangan sampai adik-adik kita terlambat karena kita. Dan Rose, jaga dirimu ya!" kata Dominique sambil menarik paksa James. Rose tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya. Aula Besar sudah semakin sepi karena Murid-murid sudah lebih dulu untuk pergi ke Asrama. Rose bangun dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju pintu Aula Besar.

Ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu nya dari tadi. Tubuh nya ia senderkan ke dinding. Rose tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Menunggu lama?"

"Ya." Balas Scorpius sambil menarik diri untuk mendekati Rose. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku rela menunggu mu."

Pipi Rose bersemu merah karena nya. "Kau ini. Suka sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Bukan nya kau senang?" tanya Scorpius jahil dan dihadiahi cubitan oleh Rose. Scorpius menarik lengan Rose dan mereka berdua bergandengan. Rose gugup—_**sangat gugup**_. Ia takut kalau ia ketahuan oleh anak-anak. Walaupun sekarang sudah sangat sepi dan kastil tampak gelap.

"Scorpius. Lebih baik kau langsung ke Asrama mu saja. Sudah gelap." Kata Rose yang membuat Scorpius melirik sang Kekasih. "Kan aku ingin mengantarmu ke Asrama."

"Tapi gelap—"

"Aku tidak takut gelap." Potong Scorpius sambil mengusap rambut Rose dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka berdua mulai menaiki tangga satu persatu dan berhenti ketika berdiri tepat di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Rose menatap Scorpius dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang nya itu. "Jadi—selamat malam."

"Tidak ada kecupan selamat malam?" tanya Scorpius yang membuat Nyonya Gemuk menatap nya galak. "Mesum sekali."

Scorpius menatap malas ke arah Nyonya Gemuk dan tersenyum ketika menatap Rose. "Selamat malam, Cantik. Jika kau bermimpi buruk, kau harus beritahu aku."

Rose mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Scorpius berjalan meninggalkan Rose yang masih berdiri di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Rose tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi punggung Scorpius yang semakin lama semakin tidak kelihatan. Mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap Nyonya Gemuk. "Kecoak Mati Dan Bau."

Nyonya Gemuk tersenyum dan membuka pintu nya. "Pintar, Anakku."

Rose masuk ke dalam nya dan menemukan ruang Rekreasi yang ramai karena Anak Baru. Rose menghempaskan tubuh nya di sofa merah—tepat di depan api unggun dan menatap sekitar. Fred sedang bersama Dominique (Rose tidak tahu mereka berbicara tentang apa), James yang sedang menemani Lily bermain catur, Lucy dan Roxanne tidak kelihatan sama seperti Hugo. Dia bangun dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah kamar nya yang di isi oleh anak lain nya juga. Melepaskan jubah nya dan dia langsung melempar diri nya ke kasur empuk. Mengambil bantal nya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

_**Lupakan—**_

Rose tidak bisa tidur, dia hanya mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mata nya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas—_**sangat jelas. **_Bagaimana cara _**dia**_ memandang Scorpius—kagum, penasaran, suka; terlihat sangat jelas.

—_**LUPAKAN ROSE!**_

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hai ^^ akhirnya saya update lagi, sebenarnya mau update nya pas seminggu, tapi takut nya ga sempet. Tadi nya kan mau nya di chapter 3 itu Hugo, Lily, Lucy, sama Roxanne masuk Hogwartsnya—eh, malah chapter ini. Anggap saja typo. Terus abis itu kadang-kadang kepikiran buat ganti rating menjadi M (bukan lemon scene loh ya wk) tapi ya—nanti aja deh. Atau gausah?saran dums:'c

Makasih buat semua review kalian. Aku seneng pake banget. Hahaha.

Jadi, bisa kah kalian memberikan review? Boleh kritik atau saran. TERIMAKASIH SEMUA NYA. TERIMAKASIH JUGA YA BUAT SIDERS HEHE.


	7. Chapter 7

Kedua matanya terbuka dengan perlahan. Menguap pelan dan dia mencoba untuk duduk ditepi kasur empuknya. Melirik ke jam dinding yang terdapat di kamar dan kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

_**5:00 pagi—sial.**_

Memukul keningnya sendiri karena pagi-pagi sudah mengumpat, lalu ia bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil _sweater_ hangatnya. Membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar teman-teman sekamarnya tidak terbangun karena dirinya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil saat berhasil menutup pintu tersebut dengan sempurna. Kaki nya melangkah menuju ruang Rekreasi dan mengintip—_**tidak ada siapapun bukan?**_ Lalu ia melangkah keluar Asrama dan terkena omelan oleh Nyonya Gemuk karena membangunkannya.

Berlari-lari kecil menuju Danau Hitam sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan. Hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan—tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah dan dia berhenti ketika sudah sampai ke tepi Danau Hitam. Mendudukan pantatnya di akar pohon dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin menyapu wajahnya.

"Kau keluar hanya untuk melakukan ini?"

Rose langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap galak ke arah Kekasihnya sendiri. "Merlin! Scorpius, kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Maaf, Rosie." Balas Scorpius sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Nah—jadi kenapa kau keluar jam segini?"

"Terbangun dan kau sendiri?"

"Sama." Balas Scorpius. Melirik ke samping dan menemukan tubuh Rose yang mengigil pelan. Scorpius menarik Rose ke dalam pelukan nya. "Hangat?"

"Ya—" balas Rose sambil tersipu. "—sangat hangat."

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur Kecepatan**

* * *

"Kue—"

Scorpius yang tadinya sedang bermimpi indah menjadi kembali sadar. Kedua matanya yang tadinya tertutup rapat, sekarang terbuka lebar. Mendengus kesal dan dia melirik ke kasur sebelah.

"—manis.."

Beginilah Scorpius kalau terbangun pasti karena Kelvin—Pemuda itu suka sekali mengigau dan membuatnya terbangun. Scorpius memejamkan matanya lagi untuk mencoba tertidur.

"Lapar—"

_**Sial—**_

—_**SIAL.**_

Scorpius bangun dari tidurnya dan bangkit dari kasur. Mengambil kasar jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya tersebut. _**Kemana aku harus pergi? **_Batinnya bingung. Keluar dari Asrama dan berjalan-jalan dilorong kastil yang masih lumayan gelap. Melirik keluar Kastil dari jendela dan dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

_**Siapa? **_Batinnya bertanya-tanya ketika melihat seorang Gadis berlari-lari menuju Danau Hitam. Memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket lalu ia mulai mengikuti Gadis itu diam-diam. _**Jangan bilang dia mau bunuh diri, **_batinnya konyol.

Bisa ia lihat Gadis itu duduk dibawah pohon. Berjalan menghampirinya dan dia tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. _**Rose—**_

—_**kenapa dia kesini?**_

"Kau keluar hanya untuk melakukan ini?" tanyanya heran. Rose tersentak kaget dan cengiran Scorpius hilang karena mendapatkan tatapan galak Rose. "Merlin! Scorpius, kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Maaf, Rosie." Balasnya santai dan ikut duduk disampingnya. "Nah—jadi kenapa kau keluar jam segini?"

"Terbangun dan kau sendiri?"

"Sama." Balas Scorpius jujur. _**Ck, tentu saja**_. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur nyenyak jika Kelvin suka mengigau seperti itu. Untung saja dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan ke sahabatnya sendiri. Melirik Rose yang berada disampingnya dan ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan. Tangannya menarik tubuh Rose ke dalam pelukannya agar ia tetap hangat. "Hangat?"

"Ya—" balas Rose sambil tersipu yang membuat Scorpius diam-diam tertawa dalam hati. "—sangat hangat."

"Kalau kau kedinginan harusnya bilang." Balas Scorpius sebal yang membuat Rose tersenyum malu. "Tidak—aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Dibanding kau akan sakit nanti." Rose tertawa geli ketika mendengar ucapan Scorpius. "Tidak, tidak akan sakit."

"Kau pasti akan sakit jika kedinginan terus."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Kau ini ya—" balas Scorpius gemas sambil mencubit pipi Rose. "—jangan membantah! Kalau kau kedinginan, kau harus melapor ke aku dan aku akan memelukmu agar kau hangat."

Rose mendengus mendengarnya. "Mencari kesempatan ya?"

"Tidak." Balas Scorpius datar. Rose terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dasar—lelaki."

Scorpius ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening sang Kekasih. Rose tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

_**Tuhan—**_

—_**bisakah kau menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini? Aku masih ingin bersama Scorpius..**_

* * *

Lily berlari-lari dilorong kastil Hogwarts. Keringat membasahi keningnya. _**Sial**_. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya, tapi ia terlambat untuk masuk kelas. Lucy dan Roxanne sudah pergi lebih dulu dan tidak menunggunya. _**Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!**_

Buku-buku tebal yang ia bawa semakin mempersulit dirinya. Pelajaran pertama adalah Herbologi yang diajarkan oleh Professor Longbottom. Tapi—_**tetap saja! **_Runtuh sudah keinginan nya menjadi Murid yang tidak pernah terlambat. Tangannya mendorong pintu kayu berwarna coklat dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Oh—Lily Luna Potter?"

Lily menelan ludahnya sendiri. _**Sial**_. Umpatnya lagi. Dia salah masuk kelas. Catat; DIA SALAH MASUK KELAS. _**Bagus! Kesialan apalagi sekarang? **_Lily mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan James—kakaknya sendiri saat memberi tahu tentang Kastil Hogwarts dan sekarang—

—_**Ugh**_. Ia salah masuk kelas. Harusnya ia masuk ke kelas Herbologi tapi dia masuk kedalam kelas Transfigurasi yang diajarkan oleh Professor McGonagall. Lily menghela nafas dan menatap Kepala Sekolahnya yang sedang berdiri tepat didepannya ini. "Um—Professor, saya salah masuk kelas. Permisi."

"Sebaiknya kau diantar oleh Kakak kelasmu, Potter. Tunggu—" kata Professor McGonagall yang membuat Lily harus diam lagi. "—Potter? Kau tidak mau mengantar adikmu ke kelasnya?"

Lily mengigit bibir bawahnya—gugup. Rupanya Professor McGonagall sedang mengajar anak Tahun ke-5. Bisa Lily lihat James berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan menatap galak ke arah Lily. "Baik, Professor. Saya akan mengantar adik saya yang cantik ini ke kelasnya."

Gelak tawa memenuhi kelas tersebut. Lily menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Bisa-bisanya James menjahilinya saat ini. James menarik lengan Lily untuk menjauh dari kelasnya tersebut. Saat sudah agak menjauh dari Kelas Tranfigurasi, James membuka suara. "Kau ini! Bisa-bisanya salah masuk kelas! Malu tahu!"

"Kau kira aku saja yang malu!" balas Lily tak kalah sebal. Lalu mereka berdua saling beradu mulut sambil berjalan menuju kelas Herbologi. Tidak peduli dengan omelan para Lukisan yang menyuruh mereka berdua diam dan tenang, tapi tidak berhasil. Keduanya masih saja bertengkar.

James menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada didepan pintu. Lily pun tidak sadar saat mereka sudah sampai. James menatap malas adiknya. "Nah, ini kelasmu. Aku harus pergi."

Lily memandang punggung James yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Lily mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut dan membukanya. _**Ah—benar. **_Lalu ia masuk kedalam dan mendapati tatapan permohonan maaf dari Lucy dan Roxanne. Professor Longbottom menatapnya tajam. "Telambat setengah jam, Miss. Kau harus dihukum setelah pelajaran selesai."

"Baik, Professor." Balas Lily pasrah. Berjalan lemas menuju bangku kosong disamping Susan dan duduk disampingnya. Membuka bukunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke buku. _**Hari pertama di Hogwarts; sial, telat, dihukum.**_

Dia pasti akan terkena omelan oleh Ibunya. _**Nasib.**_

* * *

"Kau harus melihat wajah Lily ketika salah masuk kelas kami." Kata Fred yang membuat Lily tersedak Jus Labu yang baru saja ia minum. Gelak tawa langsung terdengar dari meja panjang Gryffindor. Lily menatap galak Fred dan melempar buah anggur yang langsung ditangkap oleh James—bukannya Fred. "Aku yakin tadi kau malu sekali, Lils."

Lucy tertawa sampai batuk-batuk. Roxanne hanya memberikan cengirannya. Al hanya tertawa datar. Dominique dan Hugo hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Rose menatap galak Fred dan James. "Kalian berdua! Bisa tidak berhenti menjahilinya? Daritadi kalian menjahilinya terus."

"Hei—Rose, kau harusnya melihatnya."

"Kau sudah bilang berkali-kali, James."

Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertengkaran kecil James dan Rose ke meja Slytherin. Aula Besar belum terlalu ramai dan begitu juga dengan meja Slytherin. Matanya mencari-cari Pemuda abu-abu itu. _**Kemana dia? **_Tanyanya dalam hati. Menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Makan, Lils. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." Kata Lucy sambil menyuap sepotong salmon ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Lily bangun dari duduknya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku ingin menemui Professor Longbottom."

"Kau tahu jalan tidak?" goda Fred yang membuat Lily semakin sebal dengannya. "Tahu atau tidak, itu bukan urusan mu, Fred."

Lily berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan mereka semua yang menatapnya. Lily berbelok kekanan dan berlari-lari kecil. Mendesah pelan dan mengusap keningnya. _**Dimana kantor Professor Longbottom? Ah sial. **_Dia mulai melangkah laki dan berbelok—sayang, tubuhnya bertabrakan. Buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa sudah tergeletak di lantai. _**Sial lagi? Ya Tuhan. **_Lily semakin marah dengan dirinya dan juga sang Pelaku. Memungut kembali buku-buku yang terjatuh. Bisa ia lihat yang menabraknya hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Lily semakin benci—_**ugh**_. Bangun dari duduknya dan kedua matanya melotot—

—tadinya..

Tadinya ia ingin langsung memaki sang Pelaku. Tapi—

—_**pemuda abu-abu?**_

Yang menabraknya adalah Pemuda abu-abu. Yang ia cari-cari tadi. Pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tanpa sadar mulut Lily terbuka kecil ketika menatap Pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya. Pipi Lily memerah karena mendengar suara berat dari Pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Lily menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "_**Ugh**_—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Balasnya datar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya—menjauhi Lily. Lily mengigit bibir bawahnya. _**Panggil atau tidak? Panggil—**_

"Hei—"

—_**ugh..Kenapa refleks seperti ini.**_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti dan berbalik. Menatap Lily sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Nama—" balas Lily mencoba untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. "—namamu?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Tidak."

"Scorpius Malfoy." Balas Pemuda itu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi yang sempat tertunda. Lily menatap punggung Pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Senyum menggembang di wajah cantiknya. Mengeratkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya itu ke pelukannya. Lily mulai berjalan menuju ruangan Professor Longbottom yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu dimana itu.

_**Scorpius—**_

Lily baru menyadari sesuatu. Mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _**—sepertinya pernah dengar sebelumnya..**_

* * *

"Jadi—setelah ini kalian berdua pelajarannya apa?" tanya Dominique sambil menunjuk Al dan Rose bersamaan.

"Ramuan."

"Ramuan."

Fred terkekeh. "Akhir-akhir ini Gryffindor bersama Slytherin ya?"

"Tidak." Balas keduanya bersamaan lagi. James menatap jahil mereka berdua. "Kalian pasti duduk berdua ya?"

_**Bah, mau mendekati dia saja sudah didahului, **_batin Al dongkol. Rose menggeleng. Fred menatapnya heran. "Jadi—kalau kau mempunyai kelas bersama Slytherin, duduk sama siapa?"

"Nina." Balas Rose santai. Al menatapnya malas. "Scorpius—dia duduk dengan Scorpius."

Fred dan James langsung heboh yang membuat Dominique menatap mereka berdua tajam. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua bertingkah seperti ini—mereka itu Prefek, harusnya memberi contoh yang baik. Dominique menghela nafas setelahnya. Mau dimarahin seribu kali pun tidak akan mempan.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Al." Ledek James yang membuat Al tersedak. Pipi Al sedikit memerah dan dia melirik ke samping kanannya. "T-tidak."

"Pipinya memerah." Ledek James sambil tertawa jahil. Fred melirik Al dan terbahak. "Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat."

_**Sial—mereka berdua bisa diam tidak sih? **_Batin Al sebal. Rose meminum jus Labunya dan melirik Al. "Al—ayo pergi saja. Langsung ke kelas Ramuan."

_**Penyelamat jiwaku**_. Al mengangguk dan ikut bangun seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Rose. Berjalan disamping Rose dan tidak melirik kebelakangnya lagi. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas godaan dari Kakaknya dan juga sepupunya tersebut. Al menghela nafas dan mengaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau harus bersabar menghadapi mereka." Kata Rose yang membuat Al meliriknya. Rose tersenyum ke arah Al. Al mati beku melihatnya. Lalu ia tersenyum gugup ke Rose. "Iya—itu harus."

Baru saja Rose ingin membalas, datang seorang Gadis yang langsung menempel ke arah Al dengan genit. Menatap galak ke arah Rose yang disambut pelototan yang sama sekali tidak ramah dari Rose—Gadis itu langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Al. "Al—kau mau tidak duduk bersama ku nanti? Aku—"

"Maaf, Bell. Aku akan duduk dengan Lorcan." Balas Al tidak santai. Menggerakkan lengannya dengan gesit agar Klee melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Al. _**Argh—gadis ini. **_Inilah yang paling tidak disukai Al. Banyak Gadis-gadis khususnya penggemarnya yang suka memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Al menghela nafas lelah dan langsung menarik tangan Klee agar bisa dilepaskan.

"Aku merindukan mu, Al." Kata Klee genit yang membuat Rose berlagak Orang yang ingin muntah. Klee menatapnya galak. "Sana kau, Weasley! Menganggu saja."

"Kau yang menganggu, Bodoh."

Klee menatap sinis Gadis didepannya tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu."

"Harusnya—" omongan Rose terpotong karena ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya paksa. Mata Al membulat dan langsung memanfaatkan Klee yang sedang bengong melihat aksi Pemuda yang sedang menarik Rose. Al langsung menarik paksa lengannya dan berlari mengejar Rose. Tangan Al meraih tangan Rose dan menariknya—

—alhasil, ada adegan saling merebut disini.

"Lepaskan tangan mu, Malfoy." Desis Al sambil menarik pelan tangan Rose. Scorpius menatap Al tajam. "Harusnya kau yang melepaskan tangan mu, Potter."

Rose menatap kedua Pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa yang harus ia pilih sekarang? Kekasih atau Sepupunya? _**Ugh**_. Rose menarik tangannya agar lepas dari tangan kedua Pemuda itu. Menatap galak dua Pemuda yang sedang berdiri menengahinya itu. "Kalian—"

"Diam!" potong keduanya secara bersamaan. Rose melirik kesekitarnya dan menghela nafas lega. Tidak ada siapapun di lorong ini dan hanya mereka bertiga.

"Kita tidak punya urusan, _**Potter**_." Kata Scorpius dengan menekan kata terakhir. Al tersenyum sinis. "Kau juga tidak ada urusan dengannya, _**Malfoy**_."

"Oh—kami punya urusan. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Balas Scorpius tidak mau kalah. Rose menatap mereka berdua marah. "Hentikan! Kalian berdua bisa tidak hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini? Kita bisa masuk terlambat ke kelas Ramuan."

Scorpius langsung menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kau urus dirimu sendiri, Potter."

Mulut Al terbuka saat melihat Scorpius menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya dengan sangat ahli. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar. Lalu Scorpius berjalan sambil menarik Rose untuk menjauhi Al. Al tidak mengejar—_**tidak bisa**_. Kakinya rasanya mati rasa. Bisa ia lihat Rose melirik ke belakangnya—menatap dirinya dengan bersalah. Al marah—marah dengan Scorpius dan juga dirinya sendiri. _**Itu gadisku! Sialan. **_Al berlari menuju mereka berdua dan langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke kepala Scorpius. "Lepas, Malfoy!"

Scorpius melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rose dan juga ikut mengangkat tongkatnya. "Enyalah, Potter!"

"_**Expelliarmus!" **_

Scorpius mendorong Rose dan menghindari mantra Al yang meluncur ke arahnya. Scorpius menatap Al dengan wajah memerah karena kesal. _**"Stupefy!"**_

Al menghindari dan emosi sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan pikirannya. _**"Depulso!"**_

Rose bangun dari duduknya dilantai dan langsung berlari ke arah Scorpius—melindungi sang Kekasih dari mantra mendorong. Rose terkena mantra Al dan langsung terpental ke dinding Kastil. Rose meringis pelan dan memegang perutnya yang sakit. Scorpius menghampirinya panik. "Rose—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Al diam menatap mereka berdua. Nafasnya terengah-engah. _**Rose—**_

—_**Merlin! Rose!**_

"Aku—aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Rose mencoba untuk bangun. Scorpius menahannya. "Kau mau ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Rose sambil memegang perutnya. Al menghampiri Rose dengan langkah gemetar. "Rose—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Al." Balas Rose sambil tersenyum tipis. Al dan Scorpius membantunya untuk bangkit. Rose meringis dan memegang perutnya. Scorpius menatapnya semakin khawatir. "Perutmu sakit? Sebaiknya kita ke Madam Pomfrey agar kau diobati."

_**Sejak kapan Scorpius perhatian ke Rose—**_

"Kalian bertiga!" Mereka bertiga membeku mendengarnya. Professor McGonagall berdiri di ujung lorong dan menatap mereka Bertiga galak. "Tidak boleh memakai sihir!"

—_**jangan bilang dia benar-benar suka dengan Rose seperti yang kupikirkan?**_

Rose meringis lagi yang membuat Professor McGonagall menghampirinya terhuyung-huyung. Memegang tubuh dingin Rose dan menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu. Dan kalian—" kata Professor McGonagall sambil menunjuk Al dan Scorpius galak. "Kalian terkena detensi dari ku karena telah menggunakan sihir. Kalian harusnya berpikir jernih—kalau tidak, Nona Weasley pasti tidak akan terluka."

Scorpius dan Al mengangguk dan memperhatikan Rose yang sedang di bawa oleh Professor McGonagall. Mereka berdua menghela nafas melihatnya. Mereka ingin melindungi gadis yang disukainya—bukannya menyakitinya seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Al merasa _**sangat **_bersalah.

_**Brengsek. Gara-gara aku—**_

—_**Rose terluka..**_

* * *

"Sana kau, Weasley! Menganggu saja."

Scorpius yang sedari tadi sedang membetulkan dasinya yang berantakan langsung berhenti. Mencari-cari sumber suara karena ada kata "Weasley" yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau yang menganggu, Bodoh."

Scorpius bersiul ketika mendengar jawaban lantang dari seorang Weasley yang ia sangat yakin itu adalah Kekasihnya sendiri—Rose. Dia menemukan tiga Orang—Klee Bell, Albus dan Rose. Mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Bell mengalungkan tangannya ke Al mesra—_**kenapa si Potter itu diam saja? **_Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang dinding yang membuatnya tidak terlihat.

Klee menatap sinis Rose dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat Scorpius menahan amarahnya. _**Kenapa si Potter diam saja! **_Pikirnya kesal. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya yang sudah mendidih.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu." Kata Klee sinis. Scorpius sudah muak melihatnya. Al hanya diam—tidak membela Rose dan hanya peduli dengan tangannya yang sedang di pegang oleh Klee.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat ke arah mereka bertiga atau lebih tepatnya ke Rose. Bisa ia lihat Rose membuka mulut dan dia langsung menarik lengan Rose agar menjauhi mereka bertiga. _**Menurutlah, Rose**_. Rose yang tadinya bergerak untuk menghindari menjadi menurut. Rose menatap galak Scorpius. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang _**aku**_ lakukan? Tentu saja aku ingin melindungi mu dari mereka. Bahkan, Sepupu mu itu _**tidak **_membantu mu." Balas Scorpius tajam yang membuat Rose diam. Rose melirik ke belakangnya dan membuat Scorpius tambah gemas. "Jangan melihatnya. Kau mau ke kelas Ramuan bukan? Sebaiknya kita pergi bersama."

Tubuh Rose tertarik dari arah berlawanan yang membuat Scorpius berhenti menariknya. Melirik ke arah Rose yang ternyata tangannya di pegang juga oleh Al. Scorpius menatap Al tajam. Al menarik tangan Rose pelan. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Malfoy."

"Harusnya kau yang melepaskan tangan mu, Potter." Balas Scorpius tajam. _**Ck—aku ini kekasihnya dan dia beraninya mengatakan seperti itu?**_

Tangan Rose mulai bergerak—meronta-ronta agar tangannya di lepaskan yang membuat Scorpius mengeratkan genggamannya. Rose menatap mereka berdua galak. "Kalian—"

"Diam!" bentak Scorpius tanpa sadar yang bersamaan dengan Al. _**Sial, harusnya aku tidak membentaknya**_. Scorpius menatap tajam dan marah ke Al. "Kita tidak punya urusan, _**Potter**_."

Bisa ia lihat Al tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. "Kau juga tidak ada urusan dengannya, _**Malfoy**_."

"Oh—kami punya urusan. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Balas Scorpius tidak mau kalah. Menatap Al dengan penuh amarah.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua bisa tidak hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini? Kita bisa masuk terlambat ke kelas Ramuan." Kata Rose marah.

Scorpius langsung menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya—ingin membuktikan bahwa Rose adalah milik_**nya **_dan Al tidak boleh menyentuh_**nya**_. "Sebaiknya kau urus dirimu sendiri, Potter."

Bisa ia lihat mulut Al terbuka saat melihat tindakannya. _**Cih—benar rupanya**_. Berarti benar apa yang selama ini Scorpius perhatikan. Al menyukai Rose. _**Sialan**_. Scorpius muak melihat Al dan langsung menari Rose untuk menjauhi Sepupunya itu. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah kelas Ramuan. Lalu dari belakang terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat—mengejar Scorpius dan Rose. "Lepas, Malfoy!"

Scorpius melihat Al yang memegang tongkatnya. Melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rose dan mendorongnya ke belakangnya. Mengambil tongkatnya dari saku dan mengacungkannya ke Al. "Enyalah, Potter."

"_**Expelliarmus!" **_

_**Sial**_. Scorpius menghindar. Tadinya ia tidak ingin ada mengucapkan sepatah mantra. Terlebih lagi ada Rose yang sedang bersamanya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sangat kesal. _**"Stupefy!"**_

"_**Depulso!"**_

Scorpius berjalan menghindarinya. Tapi—_**Rose! **_Rose malah berjalan ketempat dimana ia berdiri sebelum menghindarinya. Rose terpental ke dinding Kastil. Scorpius melepaskan tongkatnya dan berlari ke arah Rose dengan panik. "Rose—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rose meringis dan memegang perutnya. Scorpius semakin panik melihatnya. _**Sial—harusnya aku yang kena! **_Dia tidak mau Rose kenapa-kenapa karenanya.

"Aku—aku tidak apa-apa." Rose mencoba untuk bangun. Scorpius menahannya karena masih mendengar ringisan Rose. "Kau mau ke Rumah Sakit?"

Rose memegang perutnya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Rose—" Scorpius melirik ke sampingnya dan menemukan Al yang menatap Rose panik. Rose tersenyum tipis. _**Bisa-bisa ia tersenyum saat seperti ini**_. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Al."

Scorpius membantunya bangkit yang diikuti oleh Al. Rose meringis lagi dan memegang perutnya yang perih—itu membuat Scorpius semakin khawatir melihatnya. "Perutmu sakit? Sebaiknya kita ke Madam Pomfrey agar kau diobati."

"Kalian bertiga!" Mereka bertiga membeku mendengarnya. Professor McGonagall berdiri di ujung lorong dan menatap mereka Bertiga galak. "Tidak boleh memakai sihir!"

Rose meringis lagi yang membuat Professor McGonagall menghampirinya terhuyung-huyung. Memegang tubuh dingin Rose dan menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu. Dan kalian—" kata Professor McGonagall sambil menunjuk Al dan Scorpius galak. "Kalian terkena detensi dari ku karena telah menggunakan sihir. Kalian harusnya berpikir jernih—kalau tidak, Nona Weasley pasti tidak akan terluka."

Scorpius dan Al mengangguk dan memperhatikan Rose yang sedang di bawa oleh Professor McGonagall. Mereka berdua menghela nafas melihatnya. Scorpius ingin melindungi gadis yang ia sukai—bukannya menyakitinya. Menggaruk kepalanya frustasi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Al sendirian.

* * *

Lily mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dengan mimik serius. Berjalan mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu Aula Besar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa?"

James dan Fred tersentak kaget saat melihat Lily. Lily makin aneh melihat mereka berdua. "Ada apa?"

"Rose—"

"Terkena mantra dari Al." Sambung Fred yang membuat Lily melotot. Kenapa? Bukannya Al menyukai Rose dan kenapa—

"Dia sedang di urus dengan Madam Pomfrey. Makanya aku ingin mengajak yang lainnya untuk menjenguk."

—Al melakukan hal itu?

"Kenapa—" kata Lily sambil menarik napas. "—Al melakukan itu?"

"Kita tidak tahu." Balas James. Fred melambaikan tangannya ketika menemukan Dominique. Dominique menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti saja—pertama kita harus menemukan Lucy dan Roxanne lalu pergi. Hugo sudah menunggu disana." Balas Fred sambil mencari-cari Lucy dan Roxanne yang diikuti oleh lainnya. Lily melambaikan tangannya ketika menemukan Lucy dan Roxanne yang sedang berjalan untuk memasuki Aula Besar. "Lucy! Roxanne!"

"Ayo—sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Kata James sambil berjalan—memimpin jalan. Mereka semua mengikuti langkah James. Dominique berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah James. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Rose—" kata James sambil berbelok. "—dia sedang di rawat oleh Madam Pomfrey."

"Kenapa?"

Fred langsung berlari ketika menemukan tempat yang mereka cari. Membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung menampakkan Rose yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya. Lily langsung menghampiri Rose yang sedang di jaga oleh Hugo. "Rosie. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lils." Balas Rose yang membuat Hugo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sedari tadi dia hanya menjawab seperti itu. Tapi dia terus meringis kesakitan."

James menghela nafas melihatnya. "Dimana Al?"

"Sedang di detensi bersama Malfoy." Balas Hugo santai yang membuat Rose menatapnya galak—_**kenapa dia bilang sih?**_

"Oh—Scorpius Malfoy?" balas Lily heran. Hugo mengangguk. "Al dan Scorpius bertengkar. Lalu Rose yang menjadi korbannya."

Lily menatap Rose dengan tatapan penuh tanya._** Scorpius—kenapa harus ada Scorpius? **_Lily menghela nafas. "Kenapa mereka bertengkar, Rose?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Balas Rose sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Lily masih betah memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa hubungan mu dengan Scorpius?"

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan atau apapun itu." Kata Hugo yang diam-diam membuat Rose menghela nafas lega. Lily tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Bagus—"

"Bagus?" potong James cepat sambil melototi adiknya itu. "Kenapa bagus?"

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tunggu—" kata James sambil menatap Lily gemas. "—jangan bilang kau menyukai Pemuda berambut pirang itu!"

"HEI! JANGAN BERISIK!" Teriak Madam Pomfrey sambil membawa segelas Ramuan untuk Rose dan menatap mereka semua galak. "Biarkan dia beristirahat. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang."

"Tapi dia itu Sepupu kami, Madam."

"Iya—dia itu Kakak ku."

"Masa kami di usir?"

Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas setelah mendengar ucapan mereka semua. "Dia harus istirahat sebentar. Mungkin nanti Malam dia boleh kembali ke Asramanya."

Rose tersenyum senang. _**Ugh—mana betah aku disini lama-lama**_. "Serius, Madam?"

"Ya—tapi kau harus minum ini dulu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa perih di perut." Balas Madam Pomfrey sambil memberikan gelas yang berisi ramuan obat untuk Rose. Rose mengambilnya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. _**Rasanya aneh. **_Perutnya menjadi mual setelah minum ramuan obat tersebut. Menghabiskan setetes terakhir dan mengelap mulutnya. Dia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa mualnya.

"Enak?" kata Lily setelah Madam Pomfrey pergi menjauhi mereka. Rose tertawa kecil. "Tidak—tidak sama sekali."

Lily tersenyum dan menatap kakak serta Sepupunya yang lain. "Akan ku jaga Rose. Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu."

"Baiklah."

"_**Good**_—aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Aku mau ayam."

"Jaga Kakak ku ya!"

"Akan ku siapkan dua piring untuk kalian berdua."

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Lily melambaikan tangannya ke mereka semua. Melihat semuanya sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, dia melirik Rose dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di samping kasur. "Aku sudah tahu siapa Pemuda abu-abu itu. Namanya Scorpius Malfoy. Aku yang menanyakan namanya sendiri."

Rose tersenyum kecil. "Kapan kau menanyainya?"

"Waktu kami berdua bertabrakan—ah. Aku sangat menyukainya." Balas Lily sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum masam. "Seberapa besar kau menyukainya, Lils?"

Lily bangun dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sebesar ini! Dan akan semakin besar!"

"Bagaimana—" kata Rose sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "—kalau dia sudah mempunyai Kekasih?"

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia berpisah dengan Kekasihnya." Rose menghela nafas sepelan mungkin. Mengigit bibir bawahnya—canggung. _**Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa—tidak. Belum saatnya.**_

"Kau akan membantu ku bukan?" tanya Lily sambil duduk di tepi kasur. "Iya—bukan?"

Rose mengangguk kecil. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang normal—bukannya gemetar. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membantu mu, Lils."

* * *

Hai. Aura kembali lagi '-')/

Maaf ya kalau lama. Maaf bangetbangetbanget.

_**Last, can you give me a review? **_Boleh kritik ataupun saran. Terimakasih


	8. Chapter 8

"Ayo, Rosie. Madam Pomfrey sudah mengizinkan kau untuk kembali ke Asrama." Kata Lily setelah menanyakan tentang kondisi Rose ke Madam Pomfrey. Rose tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," balas Lily. "Jadi, ayo kita ke Asrama sekarang."

Rose bangun dari kasurnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Nyeri masih sedikit terasa, tapi tidak terlalu sakit seperti yang tadi ia rasakan. Mengambil jaketnya yang tadi di bawakan oleh Hugo dan memakainya. Lily mengulurkan tangannya ke Rose. "Ayo, kita langsung kembali ke Asrama."

Rose menerima uluran tangan Lily. Membiarkan Lily menuntunnya ke Asrama. Mereka berdua berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih ke Madam Pomfrey, lalu membuka pintu. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan karena melihat ada dua orang Pemuda yang sedang berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuh mereka di dinding Kastil.

Rose melirik Lily yang kelihatan sangat senang melihat Scorpius. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum hangat ke dua Pemuda tersebut—Al dan Scorpius. "Kalian sedang apa disitu?"

"Menunggu mu?" balas Al sambil menghampiri Rose. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku. Gara-gara ku kau begini."

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa, Al. Aku sudah mendingan sekarang."

"Bagus lah kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu." Sambung Scorpius dingin yang langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Rose menghela nafas sepelan mungkin karena melihat tingkah laku Scorpius yang dingin. Dia yakin pasti Scorpius melakukan itu agar hubungan mereka berdua tetap tertutup. Tapi, tetap saja—

—hatinya sakit melihatnya..

* * *

**Apapun Untukmu © Aura Huang**

**Scorpius x Rose and little bit Scorpily**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s) or Alur Kecepatan**

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya James saat Rose menghampiri mereka semua untuk sarapan bersama. Rose duduk di samping Dominique dan mengambil roti. "Baik."

"Dia sangat khawatir dengan mu." Ledek Fred yang membuat James mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Al selalu menanyakan kabarnya. Bukannya bertanya langsung, dia malah bertanya ke Kakaknya ini."

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat pertengkaran kedua sepupunya tersebut. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa jadinya kalau Louis di sini. _**Pasti sangat heboh**_. Rose mengigit ujung rotinya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Melirik ke sekitarnya dan dia baru sadar sesuatu. Hanya ada dia, Dom, Fred, dan James. Dimana yang lainnya? Al, Lily, Lucy, Roxanne dan Hugo? Menelan kunyahan rotinya itu dan dia mencolek bahu Dominique. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Hugo, Lily, Lucy dan Roxanne sarapan di meja Ravenclaw. Katanya sih ada temannya disitu dan Al—aku tidak tahu."

Mengambil jus labu dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Mengelap sudut bibirnya dan bangun dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kelas belum mulai, Rose. Jangan terburu-buru."

"Aku harus pergi." Balas Rose mengalihkan pembicaraan James. Rose mulai berjalan meninggalkan sepupu-sepupunya tersebut. Ketika melewati meja Ravenclaw, dia menyapa Hugo, Lily, Lucy dan Roxanne serta temannya yang namanya belum ia ketahui, ia berlari-lari menuju asrama Slytherin.

* * *

Scorpius berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap bawah tanah. Menghela nafas malas dan mengumpat dalam hati. Lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari ujung lorong.

_**Siapa?**_

Scorpius melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Berjalan santai sambil mengeratkan buku tebalnya ke pelukannya. Baru saja dia melangkah beberapa langkah, tubuhnya langsung jatuh bersamaan dengan Orang yang menabraknya.

"Ah—maafkan aku."

_**Rose—**_

Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Scorpius sudah tahu kalau ini adalah Rose—kekasihnya. Dari wangi rambut merahnya. Rose bangun dan membantu Scorpius. "Maafkan aku."

Scorpius bangun dan tertawa kecil. Rose tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Orang yang baru saja ia tabrak itu. "Scorpius?"

"Ya—ini aku. Dan sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin mencari Al. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Rose sambil melirik keadaan sekitarnya. _**Sepi—baguslah**_.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku—"

"Apa dia mengutuk mu lagi?"

"Tidak—"

"Apa dia menganggu mu?"

"Tidak—"

"Jadi—"

"Merlin! Scorpius biarkan aku berbicara! Jangan terus-terusan memotong perkataan ku!" teriak Rose sebal yang membuat Scorpius terkekeh melihatnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau ingin menemuinya, Manis?"

"Aku—"

"Manis?" Scorpius dan Rose tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Orang lain di dekat mereka berdua.

"Merlin—apa aku tidak salah dengar, James?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Fred."

Pipi Scorpius dan Rose memerah karena dua Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Dua Pemuda yang suka membuat onar—_**mati**_. Tubuh Scorpius kaku dan keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari keningnya. Rose menatap kedua Pemuda di depannya itu dengan marah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" balas Mereka berdua bersamaan yang membuat Rose ingin menendang mereka ke Danau Hitam. Fred dan James menatap jahil mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua berpacaran ya?"

"Aku yakin itu," kata James sambil menatap mereka berdua—Scorpius dan Rose dengan tatapan menyelidiki. "Pasti mereka berdua berpacaran. Kau tahu lah, sejak Tahun ketiga dimulai, mereka berdua tidak bertengkar satu sama lain seperti Tahun sebelumnya."

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Rose lagi. James memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kami berdua mengikuti mu. _**Well**_, kami tahu kau akan pergi menemui Al dan kami mengikuti mu agar kau dan Al tidak bertengkar lagi."

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Jadi, kalian berdua benar-benar berpacaran?"

"Kami—"

Scorpius menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya dan menatap dua Pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Kalau kami berpacaran, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?"

Fred dan James memberikan cengiran khas mereka. Tangan mereka memasuki saku jubah dan mengambil tongkat mereka. "Itu tidak bisa di biarkan."

"Ya. Lagipula kami sudah berjanji ke Uncle Ron untuk menjaga sepupu kami yang manis ini."

* * *

"Ya. Lagipula kami sudah berjanji ke Uncle Ron untuk menjaga sepupu kami yang manis ini."

Rose ingin menonjok Fred dan James saat ini. Rose melepaskan pelukan Scorpius dan mendorong Scorpius ke belakangnya—mencoba untuk melindungi Scorpius. "Kami berpacaran dan Orangtua kami sudah saling mengetahui. Jadi, hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini. Kalian berdua Prefek dan tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Fred dan James yang sedari tadi mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Scorpius langsung menurunkannya. "Kau serius?"

"Aku serius. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya."

Rose tahu tindakannya ini membuat hubungannya dengan Scorpius akan ketahuan. Tapi, sungguh—ia tidak mau Scorpius terkena detensi lagi karenanya. Dan dia tidak mau dua sepupunya ini terkena masalah juga. Rose menghela nafas berat dan menatap sepupunya itu dengan penuh harap. "Aku harap kalian tidak memberitahu soal ini ke lainnya."

James mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Belum saatnya yang lain tahu."

"Jadi—"

"Selama ini kami menyembunyikan hubungan romantis kami," kata Scorpius yang membuat Fred dan James memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengutuk kalian jika kalian memberitahu soal ini ke lainnya."

"Baiklah," kata Fred pasrah. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera ke kelas. Mungkin Al sudah di kelasnya, Rose. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti saat kelas sudah selesai."

"B—baiklah."

Fred dan James berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Walaupun samar-samar, Rose masih bisa mendengar Fred dan James yang saling berbisik satu sama lain seperti; _**"Merlin, aku tidak percaya ini."**_, _**"Aku tidak menyangka ini juga, Fred."**_, _** "Hei, karena kita sudah tahu ini, sebaiknya kita terus mengerjai mereka berdua dengan barang-barang** **ku."**_,** _"Kita tidak bisa melepaskan mereka berdua dengan mudah."._  
**

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya. Berarti dia dan Scorpius harus waspada kali ini agar mereka tidak terkena efek dari barang-barang Fred yang membuat siapapun yang kena akan kesal setengah mati. Tangan seseorang menyentuh bahu Rose lembut yang membuat Rose meliriknya. "Scorpius?"

"Kau memberitahu mereka, Rose. Apa kau tak sadar?" tanyanya khawatir. Rose tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Baru mereka berdua yang tahu, Scorp."

Scorpius tersenyum tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Mengusap pundak Rose dengan penuh rasa sayang dan cinta agar ia tenang—walaupun ia yakin Rose akan berbohong kalau dirinya tenang, tapi Scorpius sudah bisa membacanya dengan jelas, Rose tidak tenang dan juga gugup. Walaupun di hati kecilnya ia sangat bahagia karena ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Mengelus rambut merah milik Rose dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kau ke kelas sekarang. Kita beda kelas, bukan?"

Rose mengangguk. "Ya, dan sampai jumpa. Oh—sampaikan salam ku untuk Al."

"Kalau itu sih, aku tidak bisa janji." Balas Scorpius dongkol. Rose tertawa kecil. "Ayolah. Kau harus beritahu dia. Oke?"

"Oke." Balas Scorpius mengalah. Rose mengacak-acak rambut pirang kekasihnya dan pergi meninggalkan Scorpius di lorong sendirian.

* * *

"Lapar—"

"Lucy," kata Lily memotong. "Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi bisakah kau diam sebentar? Dari tadi kau mengeluh. Kita juga sedang berjalan ke Aula Besar."

"Maaf, Lils. Tapi, serius, aku lapar." Balas Lucy sambil mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi-bunyi karena minta di isi oleh makanan. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah laku sepupunya tersebut.

"Jadi," kata Roxanne yang membuat Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy. "Pemuda yang kau suka itu bernama Scorpius Malfoy? Seorang _**Malfoy**_?"

"Ya," balas Lily sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan Malfoy?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kau pernah dengar kan cerita dari Uncle Ron kalau dia Malfoy itu rata-rata brengsek atau apapun itu." Kata Roxanne santai, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Lily yang kesal karenanya. "Mau dia brengsek atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Terserah." Balas Roxanne sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Dominique yang sudah menunggu di meja Gryffindor bersama sepupu lainnya. Lily menghela nafas berat dan melirik meja Slytherin.

Ada Scorpius di sana.

Lily tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dia selalu seperti ini kalau bertemu dengan Scorpius atau sedang membicarakan Scorpius, yaitu; tersenyum tanpa sadar. Bahkan, hanya memikirkan Scorpius, jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba untuk melupakan Scorpius di otaknya saat ini agar ia tidak tertangkap basah oleh sepupunya tersebut.

"Akhirnya." Kata Lucy yang membuat Lily sadar. Melirik ke Lucy dan Roxanne yang sudah ingin duduk di samping Dominique, lalu ia mulai duduk di samping Rose. Mengambil dua potong puding coklat dan mulai memakannya.

"Lils, jangan makan puding dulu." Kata seseorang di sampingnya. Lily hanya tersenyum ke arah Rose dan melanjutkan makannya. Rose menghela nafas berat. "Nanti kau bisa sakit perut."

"Itu benar, Lils." Sambung Dominique. Lalu ia meletakkan daging panggang berserta sayurannya ke piring kosong lainnya dan memberikannya ke Lily. Lily mengambilnya dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Dom."

Baru saja Lily ingin menyuap sepotong daging ke dalam mulut ada seseorang yang tertawa sangat keras. Aula Besar mulai di penuhi tawa karena meja Slytherin yang terbahak sangat keras. Lily mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat meja Slytherin mulai tertawa seperti Orang gila. "Ada apa ini?"

"Crabbe—biasa."

Lily ber"oh" ria ketika mendengar penjelasan dari James. Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja Slytherin ke makanannya lagi, dan tanpa sengaja ia menemukan Fred dengan raut wajah jijik. "Kenapa, Fred?"

"Mereka menjijikan, kau tahu. Crabbe dan Zabini."

"Goyle dan Nott juga, wajah cantik tapi otak Troll. Terlebih lagi Malfoy." Kata James sambil menguap pelan. Lily menatap James malas. "Semuanya saja kau sebut menjijikan."

"Itu benar, Lils." Sambung Fred santai. "Akan kami bantai Slytherin nanti saat pertandingan Quidditch."

"Ada Al di sana dan kau masih ingin membantai sepupu mu sendiri?" sindir Rose yang membuat Lily mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, Lily masih tidak masih mengerti kenapa Fred dan James masih benci Slytherin padahal ada Al di sana.

"Itu beda lagi. Al kan seeker, sedangkan aku dan James Beater. Jadi aku tidak akan menyentuh Al sama sekali." Kata Fred membela diri. James setuju mendengarnya. "Dan, yah—aku akan melindungi Ally dari serangan Beater lawan."

"Ally?" tanya Lily sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Alice Wood maksud mu?"

Wajah Fred langsung berbinar-binar ketika mengingat sesuatu. Lalu ia menatap sepupu-sepupunya tersebut. "James mengajak Alice ke Hogsmeade!"

"Wow."

"Hebat."

"Alice Wood? Wah, kau pandai, James."

Hugo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap James yang sedang mencoba untuk menutup mulut Fred yang tidak bisa berhenti membuka kartu sahabatnya sendiri ke sepupu-sepupunya tersebut. Hugo menghela nafas berat. "Lalu, kami harus peduli?"

Fred menatap galak Hugo. "Hei—tentu saja! Kita kan keluarga."

"Terserah."

"Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade? Memangnya sudah di beritahu?" Kata seseorang yang langsung duduk di samping James. Rose tersenyum melihat Al yang mulai bergabung lagi. "Belum dan Al—selamat datang kembali."

"Ya—akhirnya Jagoan kita sudah selesai bertapa di gunung sedari kemarin." Ledek James yang membuat Al memukul lengan sang Kakak kesal. Lily tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua Kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. "Bagus lah kau sudah kembali, Al. Kami kira kau ingin berendam di Danau Hitam setelah bertapa."

"Astaga, kalian ini." Kata Al sambil melirik Rose yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Maaf, Rose. Sungguh, aku menyesal."

"Dia pasti sangat menyesal, Rosie." Kata Lily ikut-ikutan. "Lihat saja wajahnya yang tak karuan karena lelah menyelesaikan tiga detensi sekaligus."

"Al—tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Lagipula, kemarin itu kan kecelakaan." Balas Rose bijak sambil meminum jus labunya. Wajah Al berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya." Balas Rose sambil tersenyum lembut. Al menghela nafas lega yang membuat Fred dan James menyeringai melihatnya. "Senang ya?"

"Pasti itu." Sambung James yang membuat Rose makin sebal melihatnya. "Fred! James! Hentikan kekonyolan kalian!"

"Oh—tidak bisa." Balas mereka berdua kompak. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pertengkaran mulai di mulai. Melirik ke belakang dan mencari-cari Scorpius yang berada di meja Slytherin. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Scorpius melihat ke arahnya.

* * *

"Potter kecil itu memberikan senyumnya untuk mu, Scorpius. Mungkin dia menyukai mu? Atau, apa kau dekat dengannya?" kata Stephanie ketika melihat Lily tersenyum ke arah Scorpius. Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Jika kau sadar selama ini, Scorpius, dia itu sering mencuri pandang ke arah mu." Sambung Victoria sambil mengupas buah jeruk. Scorpius menghela nafas berat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya dan sepertinya dia menyukai mu."

Kelvin baru saja mau membuka mulut—ingin menyambung cerita tapi langsung di tahan oleh Scorpius dengan melemparnya dengan jeruk yang di kupas Victoria. "Kunyah dulu. Baru berbicara."

"Scorpius," kata Victoria dingin. "Kenapa kau melempar jeruk ku?!"

"Maaf."

Victoria menatap Scorpius malas dan beralih ke Stephanie yang sedang mengobrol dengan Edison. "Steph, ayo pergi sekarang."

Stephanie mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal jangan ada bocah ini." Balas Victoria sebal sambil menujuk Scorpius. Scorpius hanya menyeringai saat melihat kelakuan Perempuan di depannya ini. "Hush, sana pergi."

Victoria langsung pergi bersama Stephanie. Scorpius tidak habis pikir kenapa dia masih betah bermain bersama dia walaupun sering bertengkar. Menghela nafas pelan dan dia mulai mengigit apelnya.

"Kalian harus tahu sesuatu." kata Edison setelah melirik Victoria dan Stephanie yang sudah pergi. Scorpius dan Kelvin memasang telinganya tajam-tajam. "Dua orang Weasley berciuman—di dekat tangga Asrama. Malam hari dan sepi."

"Weasley? Siapa? Fred Weasley dan Rose Weasley?" kata Kelvin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajah Scorpius memerah karena kesal mendengar perkataan tak mungkin dari Kelvin. Mana mungkin Rose berciuman dengan Fred, paling Fred dan Dominique. Lalu ia memukul kepala Kelvin santai. "Tidak mungkin."

"Fred Weasley dan Dominique Weasley." Balas Edison setengah berbisik. Kelvin tertawa. "Wah—dia suka dengan Wanita yang lebih tua darinya?"

"Mungkin." Kata Edison santai. Mereka bertiga melirik ke meja Gryffindor. Edison tersenyum sinis melihatnya. "Aku tidak habis pikir. Mereka selalu bersama dan aku yakin pasti mereka saling punya perasaan."

_**Bah**_. Scorpius ingin tertawa dalam hati.

"Lalu menikah dan punya anak. Semakin banyak Weasley nanti." Sindir Kelvin tajam. Edison mengangguk. "_**Well, **_itu bisa jadi. Dan bisa kau—hei, Potter kecil itu selalu berbalik dan menatap ke sini seperti yang di katakan oleh Victoria."

Scorpius menatap malas ke arah Lily yang membuat dia membalikkan badannya lagi. Kelvin menepuk pundak Scorpius dan tertawa. "Dia menyukai mu, Scorpius. Sebaiknya kau dekati dia saja. Dia cantik."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" balas Scorpius dongkol. _**Hei—aku sudah punya Rose**_. Edison mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena jus labu. "Tidak, terimakasih. Tapi, kau tahu, Perempuan Weasley itu menarik."

"Kalau kau menyukai Dominique Weasley—mungkin itu karena efek Veelanya. Dan Rose Weasley—"

Tanpa sadar Scorpius menatap tajam Kelvin karena dia mulai membicarakan Rose.

"—kalian tahu, saat Gryffindor sedang latihan Quidditch. Dia datang dan masih mengenakan seragam. Roknya sedikit terbuka karena angin dan yah—selain cantik, dia mempunyai tubuh yang bagus. Aku tidak heran dengan Al yang suka menatapnya penuh nafsu seperti itu."

Edison terbahak mendengarnya. Scorpius menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyiram Kelvin dengan jus jeruknya. Menghela nafas berat dan dia mulai bangun dari duduknya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari dua sahabatnya itu, dia langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

_**Sial—bisa-bisanya mereka berdua membicarakan Rose seperti itu.**_

* * *

"Rosie?"

Rose mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk karena dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Professor McGonagall. "Ada apa, Lils?"

"Kau tahu," kata Lily sambil duduk di samping Rose dengan tenang. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Scorpius."

"Kau sudah mendekatinya?" tanya Rose sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Tidak, aku belum mendekatinya."

Lily menghela nafas berat dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Kau tahu, tadi dia pergi—menghindari ku. Sepertinya teman-temannya sudah tahu kalau aku sering mencuri pandang ke Scorpius."

"Hei," kata Rose lembut yang membuat Lily menatapnya. "Masih ada cara lain untuk mendekatinya. Kita bisa memikirkannya nanti."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Mungkin karena dia memandang ku seperti anak kecil." Balas Lily putus asa. Rose menghela nafas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak memandang mu seperti anak kecil, Lils. Kalau dia mengacuhkan mu, berarti dia punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu."

"Apa karena dia sudah punya Kekasih?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kalau dia punya Kekasih?" tanya Rose yang membuat Lily berpikir. Dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Scorpius lagi. TerBahkan, Lucy dan Roxanne yang suka sekali menggosipkan Orang, mereka berdua tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Jadi, kau masih punya kesempatan." Balas Rose menyemangati sepupunya tersebut. Rose mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi—menulis tugas.

"Dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan hal ini, Rose." Kata Lily yang membuat Rose menatapnya heran. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa Al dan Scorpius bertengkar saat itu? Dan kenapa kau bisa terkena mantra dari Al?" tanya Lily yang membuat rahang Rose mengeras. Rose mendesah pelan dan menatap Lily. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku penasaran," kata Lily santai. "Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, aku mengerti."

"Maaf—ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Lirih Rose yang membuat Lily mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa mu untuk membuka suara tentang kejadian itu, Rose."

"Maaf—"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Potong Lily cepat. "Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Jadi, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Lils. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."

* * *

"_**Lihat—kami berdua sudah bertunangan." **_

"_**Kami harap kau akan datang, Weasley."**_

"_**Weasley?" tanya Rose tidak percaya. Rose menahan tubuhnya agar masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya—menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. "Kau memanggil ku—seperti itu?"**_

"_**Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"**_

"Rose—"

"Merlin—bangunkan dia, Penelope!"

"ROSE—"

Rose membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keningnya penuh dengan keringat. Badan Rose bergetar hebat. Rose tersentak kaget saat ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

"—kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Penelope khawatir. Rose menatap sekitarnya. Dia sedang di kamar dan bisa di pastikan kalau tadi adalah mimpi—mimpi buruk. Rose mengelap keringatnya dengan gemetar. "Aku—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Rose baru sadar kalau teman sekamarnya itu bangun dan menatapnya khawatir. Penelope, Sue, Jasmine dan Ginger. Rose menatap mereka berempat bersalah. "Ya dan maaf membuat kalian terbangun."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Ginger sambil menarik selimutnya. "Kau bermimpi apa? Sepertinya seram sekali."

"Ya—pasti sangat menyeramkan." Sambung Sue datar. Rose mengangguk. "Sangat menyeramkan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur lagi."

Rose mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. _**Mimpinya—kenapa sangat kelihatan sangat nyata? **_Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia belum rela di tinggal oleh Scorpius saat ini. Rose memejamkan kedua matanya—mencoba untuk tidur.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Rose membuka kedua matanya lagi. Perasaan bersalah muncul kembali karena ia telat membuat teman sekamarnya tersebut tidak bisa tidur. Rose bangun dari kasurnya. "Maaf. Karena aku kalian begini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak parah seperti kejadian Fred dan James. Mereka membangunkan satu Asrama saat tengah malam karena mereka sedang mencoba barang baru. Sedangkan, kau hanya membangunkan satu kamar." Kata Jasmine sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Semuanya langsung terbahak karena mengingat kejadian mengesalkan Fred dan James tersebut.

"Itu parah—"

"Sangat parah."

Rose tersenyum melihat mereka tertawa. Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu jam setengah dua malam dan kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna. "Jam segini?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, ayo tidur sekarang."

"Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan tidur."

"Terserah."

Rose tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengikuti teman-temannya yang menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Rose menghela nafas berat dan berdoa dalam hati.

_**Aku tidak mau memimpikan itu lagi.**_

* * *

Al duduk di samping James sambil menguap pelan. Sungguh, tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan tentang Rose dan juga Scorpius. _**Sial, mereka berdua ada hubungan apa? Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih?**_

"Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan nanti." Kata Dominique yang membuat pikiran Al buyar seketika. "Kau akan pergi dengan siapa, Al?"

"Eh—"

"Kenapa, Dom? Kau ingin mengajak Al untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade?" kata James nyengir yang membuat Dominique menatapnya malas. "Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Kau sendiri pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Al balik. Dia sendiri saja tidak tahu akan pergi dengan siapa. Mungkin dengan Rose—kau tahulah.

"Fred mengajak ku untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama." Balas Dominique santai yang membuat Al mengangguk mengerti. James yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Dominique jahil. "Oh—kau sudah janjian dengan Fred? Pantas saja kau menolak semua Pria yang mengajak mu ke Hogsmeade."

"Aku belum melihat Rose. Kemana dia?" tanya Dominique, tidak mempedulikan reaksi James yang sebal karena dia diacuhkan. Al melirik kanan-kiri—mencoba untuk mencari Rose yang sedari tadi ia belum lihat.

"Telat mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin—oh, itu dia!" kata Dominique sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rose sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan teman-temannya—Jasmine, Sue, Penelope dan Ginger. Mereka berlima berjalan lemas sambil menguap pelan yang membuat Al mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mereka kesiangan?"

"Sepertinya."

Rose duduk di samping Dominique dan tersenyum datar. "Pagi."

"Pagi."

"Kau kesiangan?" tanya Al yang membuat Rose mengangguk. "Kami sekamar kesiangan. Untung saja tidak terlalu telat. Dan mana yang lainnya?"

"Hugo sedang menemani Fred. Mungkin sedang membereskan bola Quiddicth, kau tahu. Lalu, Lily, Lucy dan Rox sudah pergi." Jelas James. Rose mengangguk dan meminum jus labunya.

"Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade nanti, kau pergi dengan siapa, Rose?" tanya Dominique yang membuat Al menatap Rose penasaran. _**Siapa—kau akan pergi dengan siapa, Rose?**_

"Aku tidak tahu—"

"Bohong."

"Aku serius—"

"Bohong."

"James!" teriak Rose yang membuat James tertawa melihatnya. Al menatap mereka berdua penasaran. Walaupun James bermaksud untuk meledek Rose hingga marah, tapi, Al merasakan ada suatu rahasia kecil di antara Rose dan James. Mungkin James tahu dengan siapa Rose akan pergi ke Hogsmeade? Tidak tahu. Al hanya bisa berharap dalam hati bahwa candaan James tidak ada artinya.

* * *

Scorpius melempar beberapa batu ke Danau Hitam dengan kesal. Hari ini Kelvin dan Edison tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan Weasley terutama Rose—Kekasihnya. _**Sialan**_. Tadinya ia ingin langsung mengutuk dua sahabatnya itu, tapi, _**ugh—nanti akan makin repot**_.

"Sialan—"

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius menghentikan kegiatannya dan menemukan Rose yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh—aku baik-baik saja."

Rose mengangguk dan mengikuti Scorpius—melempar beberapa batu ke Danau Hitam. Scorpius memperhatikan Rose yang sedang melempar beberapa batu dengan tajam.

"_**Mungkin dia sengaja memakai rok pendek seperti itu."**_

"_**Yeah—agar laki-laki terpesona dengannya."**_

_**Sial**_. Scorpius menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa kau selalu memakai rok sependek itu?"

"Hah?"

"Rok mu—" kata Scorpius sambil menunjuk rok yang di pakai Rose. "—apa sependek itu?"

Rose mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rok ini tidak pendek, Scorpius. Semua siswi memakai rok seperti ini."

"Ganti."

"Apa?"

"Ganti rok mu dengan rok yang agak panjang." Kata Scorpius datar yang membuat Rose memperhatikan Scorpius dengan curiga. "Jangan bilang kau sering mengintipi rok ku?"

"Bukan aku yang sering mengintipi rok mu, tapi Pria lain dan aku tidak suka itu." Balas Scorpius tegas yang membuat Rose tercengang mendengarnya. Raut wajah Rose yang tadinya tidak suka menjadi lembut—dia mengerti, rupanya sang Kekasih—Scorpius tidak ingin ada Pria lain yang melakukan hal yang macam-macam ke dirinya. Rose tersenyum penuh kasih sayang ke Scorpius. "Tenanglah. Aku akan meminta bantuan Dom untuk mengganti rok ku."

"Bagus." Balas Scorpius tenang. Menghela nafas lega dan dia menarik tangan Rose ke dalam genggamannya—_**betapa aku merindukan sentuhan tangannya ini**_. Scorpius mengeratkan genggamannya dan menatap Danau Hitam kembali.

"Fred dan James semakin hari semakin menyebalkan setelah tahu fakta bahwa kita berpacaran." Kata Rose yang membuat Scorpius tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ya—sangat menyebalkan. Kemarin dia menyuruh anak perempuan untuk memberikan ku sekotak coklat yang sudah di isi bom muntah."

Rose tersentak kaget. "Lalu? Apakah kau kena?"

"Kelvin yang kena. _**Well**_, itu pantas untuk dirinya karena dia terus mengomongi mu dan rok pendek mu itu." Kata Scorpius yang membuat Rose tertawa. "Jadi, karena sahabat mu itu, kau mengomentari rok ku?"

"Ya, karena itu." Balas Scorpius dengan tersenyum malu-malu. Rose tertawa dan mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tenang saja. Jika mereka berani macam-macam, aku akan minta bantuan Fred dan James."

"Yah—kalau dipikir-pikir, kita butuh bantuan mereka berdua agar kau tidak diincar oleh Pria lain." Kata Scorpius jujur. Rose menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang Kekasih dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai. Scorpius tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Rose. "Kau selalu begini ya?"

"Hah?" kata Rose sambil membuka kedua matanya lagi yang membuat Scorpius terkekeh. "Pejamkan lagi, aku suka saat melihat kau menikmati angin yang melewati wajah mu."

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya lagi seperti yang di suruh oleh Scorpius. Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade nanti, kau harus pergi dengan ku."

"Tentu saja, tapi—"

"Tapi?" potong Scorpius bingung. Rose tersenyum tipis. "Caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar kita tidak ketahuan oleh mereka semua?"

"Kalau soal itu, nanti bisa kita pikirkan."

"Sepertinya kita butuh bantuan Fred dan James nanti." Kata Rose yang membuat Scorpius menyeringai. Scorpius tidak bisa membantah perkataan Rose. Mereka berdua pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan dari Fred dan James yang mempunyai sejuta cara yang tak biasa.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

_Update_nya lamakah? Maafkan Aura :'c

terimakasih karena kalian sudah memberikan review, fav, dan follow. Terimakasih banyak.

Balasan review chapter kemarin;

**TheUltramarine : udah kok :-p**

** Novy : mungkin 15 chapter lebih? Idk ;(( **

**Lilyan florence : aku sengaja buat povnya gini biar kalian tahu gimana sih perasaan mereka, gitu. Gapapa kok, gausah minta maaf hihi**

**Nong : kalau aku kasih tahu nanti, gak seru dong 0^0**

**Nisa Malfoy : iya tenang saja dik hehe**

**Auliar18 : iya semoga mereka ketahuan hihi, makasih atas dukungannya ;;)**

**Beky : dia nyebelin kah? Maaf diriku :'c makasih atas dukungannya ;;)**


End file.
